Reincarnated
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Ninety years ago, Bella Swan died, leaving the Cullen clan to flee from Forks. But what happens if they meet again but only the Cullens remember who she is?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_I know. I know. I'm awful! But a lot of this is sheer boredom as I wait to hear what I need to correct for Now or Never._

_If you have read Now or Never, One In A Million, Unintended, It's A Spys Life, or Who I Am (Harry Potter fanfic), I plan on updating all of those this week. Well, maybe not Now or Never but we'll see._

_I wish I had more of this story. I'm writing Chapter One but I want to know what you all think of this story so far before I post anymore. Enjoy! _

**Prologue**

_January 16, 2060_**  
**

More rain than usual fell down from the dark sky of Forks, Washington as many, dressed in black and tearstained faces, gazed down at the casket being lowered in to the ground.

_Isabella Marie Thompson  
Beloved Mother, Wife and Friend  
September 13, 1988 – January 14, 2060_

Besides the normal name and dates, there was something else written upon the beautiful granite tombstone that only someone with perfect eyesight could see.

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb._

"Look," a pixie-like girl pointed out from where she stood. "They must've got our message. They put it on there!" She seemed ecstatic at what had been engraved on the stone but she was still saddened by the turn of events that had brought her and her family back to Forks.

Death.

Death of a sister, daughter, lover and even a mother had caused them to return to dreadful Forks, Washington.

Her mate, a tall blond haired man, with the same translucent pale skin of the pixie-like girl, placed a comforting hand on the pixies shoulder. "Edward will be pleased to hear that," he whispered.

The four others that had traveled with the couple nodded in unison. All wore similar saddened expressions. They had known the person being buried so long ago when she in her youth.

"I still can't believe he didn't show up!" snapped the pixie in a quick voice that only the group would understand. "He claimed to love her! So why didn't he come, Jasper?"

The man, who the pixie had called Jasper, engulfed the small girl into a tight hug. "He's hurting, Alice," Jasper told the one he held. "Just like the rest of us. If not more."

"He still should've come!" Alice practically shouted as she turned her attention back to the funeral. She let out a sigh and leaned in to her mate's chest, trying to control the dry sobs that threatened to take over her entire body.

The group of six didn't dare speak any more as the friends of the deceased began to lay flowers gently upon the brown casket.

The life of Isabella Marie Swan had ended. She had lived the life Edward Cullen had wanted her to. She had grown up, gone to college, married and had children.

But the Cullen coven was empty and damaged without the clumsy human running about. Bella had been the one to bring their family even closer together than they already were and now she was gone forever.


	2. Isabella Marie Swank

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:  
**AllyR, KellyWishes-Alot, and BellandGinny.** _

_I planned on making this chapter quite a bit longer but it's late, my back hurts and I'm tired. I wanted to at least get chapter one up and even though this is a short chapter, I'm rather fond of it, especially the beginning. Be sure to review. I have nineteen hits but only three reviews! If I don't get at least between five and ten reviews for this chapter, I won't update. Now enjoy!_

_Oh yeah and I know the chapter title is called Isabella Marie Swank well... since Bella Swan has been reincarnated why not change the names a bit?_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Isabella Marie Swank**

_The meadow is absolutely beautiful. For miles, that's all I can see. I am the only thing around. _

"_If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it," a musical and velvety voice whispered in the wind. _

_I quickly turn around in circles, searching for the source of the voice. I am still completely alone. I inhale and exhale a deep breath, drying to calm my nerves. _

"_I'm betting on Alice," another voice called out. The voice held pain and I had to do everything in my power to keep myself from crying._

_But it hardly seemed fair that I was here alone in this beautiful heaven that was a meadow. As I stood here, alone, I could feel the wind blow my long hair away from my face but as soon as my hair was pushed away, more voices came. They were even clearer now._

"_On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." There was that same musical voice again. _

_My head was pounding. Why wouldn't they shut up? _

"_So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" A very different voice asked me. This voice was different than the velvety one. His voice didn't seem magical at all but I could feel the corners of my lips turning upward in a smile. The males comment had made me laugh, something I hadn't done in months._

"_I'm trying to figure out what you are," the words rolled off of my tongue before I could even stop them. I gasped, realizing that the second voice I had heard had been my own._

_Who were Alice and Edward? Did I know them before? Why were their voices invading my mind?_

"_He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!" I gasped at the sudden urgency and fear in the voice that sounded much like velvet. I longed to find the source of the beautiful sound and hold them, telling them that everything would be alright._

_But I couldn't because all I could see was this stupid, beautiful meadow. I groaned in frustration and plopped myself in the middle of the striking field, shielding my eyes away from the blinding sun._

"_Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" There was another beautiful voice! But this one was different than the one of velvet. This one was almost pixie-like but just as stunning. _

_Screaming sounded throughout the meadow, forcing me to cover my ears with my hands. I quickly stood up, ears still covered, searching. For what, I don't know. I just know that I want this loud screaming to stop and if it doesn't, I may just go mad._

"_He bit her." He? He who? Who did he bite? And why are all these beautiful voices speaking to me? Someone… anyone… help me!_

"_Enough for forever," the musical voice said before slowly disappearing in to the wind. _

_The screaming has stopped. I pulled my hands away from my ears and continued to guard my eyes away from the bright rays of the sun. _

_In the distance, I can see a pack of wolves staring at me from within the trees. I gasp as I recognize one. "Jacob!" I scream. I attempt to run forward but I stop in my tracks, realizing that I had just called for someone that I did not know. _

_I feel the hotness of my tears running down my pale cheeks. I am alone now and the wind is becoming too cold to bear._

_I wrap my arms around myself… _

"_Bella!"_

_I head in the direction of the voice._

"_Time to get up!"_

_I'm awake! I want to scream but I can't seem to find my voice._

_I continue walking in the direction of the wolves. I'm getting closer…_

"Ow!" I cry out as I crash down on to the floor. Another morning of clumsiness hits me again. I groan out loud in frustration as I attempt to untangle myself from my sheets and blankets. I half expect my mother or father to come rushing in, like they used to do when I was little but then reality hits me.

I'm not a little girl anymore and my mother died nearly six months ago.

I was now a seventeen year old and with only one parent.

"Are you alright in there?" Charlie, my father, calls out to me. I glower at the door as I try to stand without falling. Thank God he stopped pounding on the door. Sooner or later he'll be buying me a new door because eventually the one I currently have will have a hole the size of a fist in it. "You're going to be late for school."

I roll my eyes and reply quietly, "I know." I quickly make my way to my closet grabbing a hoodie, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly glance at my clock.

7:10.

Great! No time to take a shower. I sigh as I change and put my hair up into a messy bun upon the top of my head.

"Bella!" Charlie calls once again. This time, I sigh in aggravation as I slip on a pair of flip-flops, grab my bag and open the door to my bedroom. "About time."

I roll my eyes at Charlie as I walk down the stairs to the front door. "See you tonight!" I call before opening the front door and making my way to my new truck.


	3. The Cullens

_I'm rather proud of this chapter! It makes me happy! I just wish it was longer. Oh well. I have something planned for next chapter and I'm sure you'll find it rather hilarious. _

_Thanks to my reviewers for the Prologue and Chapter One:  
**Kyan'sPrincess, snookiepooh94, KellyWishes-Alot, Dazzled Dragonfly, luv2beloved, Shaina Crum, cubye4, silentemotions3, BellandGinny, Lily'sTwin, puppyluv03, and AllyR. **_

_I wasn't expecting so many reviews in my inbox today! Well, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
The Cullens **

The drive to school seemed to be incredibly long, even in my brand new truck. But for some reason, I couldn't wait to get to school today and I didn't know why.

I felt as if something exciting would be happening to me today that would make my junior year of high school stimulating and I had the gut wrenching feeling that whatever had me so excited would happen in less than five minutes, when the bell for lunch would ring.

"Did you hear about the new students?" I heard my friend, Jenna, ask me. I turned my attention to her and shook my head. I didn't really care when new students came to the school. They were always coming from Oregon, Forks or Seattle. We probably had a new student every two weeks. After a while, you become bored of being the welcoming committee.

"Well," Jenna continued. "They were adopted by a doctor and his wife and they're all together, except for their youngest son. I guess he likes to be a loner or something." I looked at her, curiously. I wanted to know more about these new students and hopefully Jenna would be willing to tell me more at lunch.

* * *

I wanted to cover my ears when Jenna and I entered the loud cafeteria. I scanned the entire room, hoping to find some of the new students. If only I knew what they looked like. 

We stood in the lunch line, filling our trays up with not-so-appetizing food. We ended up stuck behind a burly looking kid. Actually, he looked like he shouldn't even be in high school. He was probably using steroids for football or something. As he walked, I couldn't help but notice that he was talking to a beautiful blonde.

"I can't believe he hasn't gotten over her yet," the blonde said. She didn't sound too nice.

"He loved her, Rose," the burly man replied. "We all loved her." The blonde scoffed before stomping away to a table in the east corner of the cafeteria. The burly man quickly followed her.

I shrugged and headed over to the usual table with Jenna. "Tell me more about these new students," I urged Jenna. The heads of my friends who had already been sitting turned in my direction. I was even shocked myself. I never took a huge interest in the new people.

Jenna searched the cafeteria and I followed her gaze. It landed on a table in the east corner. "Those are them," Jenna whispered. I studied the new kids. There were three others, the burly man and beautiful blonde woman. I couldn't help but notice how sad they all looked, excluding the blonde. She was too busy looking in her mirror. Neither one of them touched their food.

"But who are they?" I whispered. We quickly turned away when a boyish boy with bronze hair looked in our direction. It was if he knew that we were staring at him clear across the cafeteria.

Without looking back, Jenna continued, "The one with bronze hair is Edward Cullen." I gasped at the name. I had just heard the name Edward Cullen in my dream! Could I have known this Edward Cullen before? I looked back up from my tray and sighed when I realized the one identified as Edward was no longer looking in our direction.

"Who are the others?" I asked.

Jenna also looked back up and replied, "The small girl is Alice Cullen. She's with Jasper Hale." I looked at her, confusion visible in my eyes. "Jasper is the boy with blond hair." I nodded and went back to staring. "Then there's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They're together." I nodded and my eyes widened. Emmett and Rosalie had been the ones in front of us!

"They're all very beautiful," I murmured, not being able to break my eyes away from the group.

"They are aren't they?" Jenna asked as she went back to her food. "They were all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper are twins." I looked back up, examining Rosalie and Jasper. Except for their blond hair and piercing gold eyes, I didn't see much of a resemblance between the two. I sighed and went back to my food.

"The Cullens don't look like they're related," I said just as the beautiful bronze-haired boy looked back up at me. He looked confused, shocked, happy, all at the same time. His topaz colored eyes bore into my brown ones. For not being biologically related to Rosalie and Jasper, it was amazing how they all could have such a strange eye color.

Jenna giggled when she realized Edward and I were staring at one another. "The Cullens aren't related at all," she replied. "Just the Hales." I nodded and actually began to eat my food.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward talking to his siblings and I happened to notice that none of them were eating either. Weird.

* * *

I couldn't get Edward Cullen off of my mind. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember. 

"_You're not worried because you're headed to meet a house of vampires, but because you think the vampires won't approve of you, correct?"_

Vampires?

I groaned quietly. Even when awake that voice of velvet haunted me. I sighed and plopped my head down onto my book, not really caring what Missus Quaid had to say about the American Revolution.

I prayed for a miracle to arrive just so I wouldn't have to listen to her boring monotone voice teaching me. I perked up at the sound of knocking on the door. Stout Missus Quaid made her way over to the door to open it.

And when she did, I knew that my miracle had arrived except my miracle was in the form of Edward Cullen!

"Edward is it?" Missus Quaid asked in her fake English accent. Drama Club was totally destroying her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward told Missus Quaid and I felt my heart quicken at the sound of his voice. His voice was so similar to the one in my dreams.

Missus Quaid looked as if she was fantasizing about Edward and I cringed inside. I knew that most girls would fantasize about a God like Edward Cullen but it was very disturbing to even think that a teacher would fantasize about a student! That's illegal! "Please take a seat by Miss Swank," Missus Quaid instructed Edward.

The beautiful boy nodded and proceeded to take a seat beside me. My heartbeat quickened and even though I had prayed for a miracle, I would've rather had my miracle in the form of Emmett Cullen. I'd even settle for Rosalie Hale.

"You smell like freesia," Edward whispered to me as he opened up his textbook. I rolled my eyes and propped my head back down on my book.

As much as I wanted to get to know Edward and his siblings, I didn't think it'd be like this. I didn't think that he'd smell so good or look so beautiful. I didn't think my heart would react the way it did just at the sight of him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. I looked at him; my eyesight blurry from lack of sleep. I simply nodded and smiled. He seemed pleased with my answer and let me be at least for the rest of class but I could still feel his gaze on me the entire period.


	4. Beautiful Stalker

_Okay! So I'm really starting to hate to of my most favorite movies in the world! Hairspray and High School Musical2! Yesterday I had the song "Work This Out" from HSM2 stuck in my head and now I have "I Can Hear The Bells" from Hairspray playing! It's driving me crazy!_

_Anyway! I figured I'd update this before I go to bed because I was excited about this chapter... even though so far I only received four reviews. Once again, I'd like 10 or more before I review. If I get that many when I check my email tomorrow, I'll update tomorrow if I have internet access. Some of Chapter Four will be in Edward's POV and you'll see why after you read this. _

_Also, Bella may seem a bit out of character. You have to keep in mind that this Bella is the reincarnation of the Bella that lived ninety or more years ago. She's not going to be completely clingy or crybabyish. _

_And once again thanks to my reviewers:  
**snookiepooh94, Edward4eva, RockstarLife, and InkedLoser.** _

_Enjoy the somewhat long chapter! _

* * *

** Chapter Three  
Beautiful Stalker**

_I'm back in the meadow again but it's raining hard. I shiver from the cold rain and jump at the sound of a loud crash. It sounds like thunder but I know it isn't. "Baseball," I whisper to no one. I head in the direction of the sound; the crashes getting louder as I get closer. When I get to where the sound is the loudest, I look around. No one is there._

"_Yes. You're right, dog."_

_There's that pixie-like voice again. Only she sounds mean. Angry almost. I sigh; walking away from the place I had heard the loud crashes. Fog is coming in now._

_Thump-thump._

_I stop in my tracks, jumping at the sound of my beating heart._

"_Don't die, Bella."_

_That's a new voice. It's friendly but afraid, even filled with love. "I'm fine," I whisper to the voice. No one responds. I start walking again. I can practically feel my blood rushing upwards to my brain. _

"_Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him."_

_I sigh and I can feel a wave of calm wash over me at the sound of Edward's voice. It sounds heavenly compared to what I'm standing in. _

"_Jacob didn't want to be a part of this… cult. …I don't want to be next."_

_A new voice. _

_It's similar to the other new one but it sounds younger almost. Who was Jacob? _

_Wrapping my arms tightly around my body, I force myself forward, attempting to shield my face from the hard pelting rain._

"_You are my life now."_

_Edward Cullen. Yes, I do wish I was his life. I wish I knew who he was talking to but I don't. I sigh loudly and the sound of crying fills the air._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me," the beautiful angel said. _

_I gasped and could feel my own tears threatening to spill. "You… don't… want me?" I whispered; my voice cracked. I had to swallow the lump that had begun to form in my throat. _

"_No."_

_I stared, deep into the trees of the forest and I could just barely make out two people. A boy and a girl were talking to one another. The boy's facial expression seemed cold and the girl looked confused and frightened._

_The wind blew and the image vanished before my eyes. I shut them tightly and opened them up quickly, wishing for the couple to still be there. They weren't. I was alone once again. _

"_Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" I chuckled at the question. It was rather funny, considering my dreams of wolves and vampires, even lost love. _

"_I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."_

"_Silly Bella…"_

"_I hear voices in my mind, and you're worried that you're the freak."_

"_How old are you?" I found myself asking the wind._

"_Seventeen," Edward's voice replied._

"_And how long have you been seventeen?" I asked, curiosity invading my entire body. I wrapped my arms even tighter around my torso, attempting to shield myself from the chilling wind._

"_A while."_

_I inhaled and exhaled a long breath. _

"_I don't scare you," Edward's voice said._

_I found myself shaking my head at no one and choked out, "No more than usual." _

_I jumped at the sound of wicked cackling and turned around in circles until I was dizzy. No one was there._

"_A mate for a mate."_

_The voice was wicked and it terrified me. I wanted nothing more to call out for help. I wanted Edward and burly Emmett to come save me from this nightmare. I wanted Charlie to barge into my room to stir me awake. _

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"_

"_Stupid lamb," I mumbled, plopping myself onto the wet ground of the forest. I didn't care about the fog or the coldness anymore. I was already too numb to continue on my journey. Surely I would freeze and die in this very spot._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_More tears ran down my now dirty face. I didn't know why I was hearing these voices and I knew I couldn't tell Charlie because that would only earn me room at the insane asylum._

"_I love a happy ending… They are so rare." _

_A new voice. Great! Just what I always wanted. This one sounded ancient and wise, but giddy at the same time. _

_As I sat in my spot, I jumped at the sound of breaking twigs and crunching leaves. "Who's there?" I shout but no one answers. _

"_Fall down again, Bella?" I knew that voice. I had heard it earlier in the lunch line. Now Emmett Cullen was invading my insane nightmares… dreams… hallucinations? _

"_Hey, vampire girl!" _

_I look over my shoulder in the direction of the voice. Nothing. I can only see the fog engulfing the entire forest, the rain falling and the strong wind blowing the leaves as if they were dancing. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for the voices…_

_To stop._

* * *

"Shh!" Somebody whispers as I stir in my bed. I groan and quickly open my eyes, searching my dark bedroom.

My eyes widened in fear as I struggle with my blankets and pull out the baseball bat I had hidden underneath my pillow. "I can swing!" I shouted to the dark figures in my room as I stood on my bed. "Four years of softball! I can usually hit my target too!"

The figures in my room chuckled as I swung my bat. Catching my foot on my sheet, I fall onto the soft mattress, accidentally taking a swing at my foot. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold in my screams.

"Still clumsy as ever I see," a musical voice laughed. My eyes grew even larger upon recognition.

Edward Cullen was in my room!

"Get out!" I hissed. "And take your friend with you."

"Surely you remember Alice, Bella," Edward said. I turned my attention to the small dark figure beside Edward.

"I'm still dreaming," I murmured through the pain of my foot. It was probably broken with the way I hit.

I noticed Edward and Alice walk out of the shadows of my room. The moonlight hit them just perfectly and their pale skin practically shimmered like diamonds because of the light. Their beautiful topaz colored eyes looked startled and shocked. Edward appeared to be lonely and in pain while Alice was frolicsome; she could barely stand still!

"You are Bella, correct?" Edward asked. I nodded my head, once again trying to control my screams that I held deep within my throat. "Then surely you remember us."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. "Remember you?" I whispered, rubbing my aching and bruising foot. "I just found out who you were today."

"You're Bella Swan," Edward replied. "You were born September 13 –"

"2134," I finished for him. Edward and Alice exchanged confused looks with one another.

"Your father was a police chief and your mother married Phil Dwyer," Edward said.

I stared at him before grabbing my bat, crawling out of my bed and limping over to him. "Who _are_ you?" I asked, curiosity once again taking over my body. \

"Edward and Alice Cullen," Edward replied. "I'm your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth, realizing how loud I had really been.

Alice let out a giggle and replied, "Don't worry. You didn't wake him."

"Tell me, Bella," Edward began. My attention turned from Alice to Edward. "Are you a vampire?"

A vampire? Was he serious?

"They're not real," I whispered quietly.

"Alice and I are," Edward replied. I took a step back and fell backwards onto my bed.

Edward appeared to be sniffing the air and I wondered why. "You still smell the same," he said.

I didn't care anymore how beautiful and god-like Edward Cullen was, he was really starting to freak me out.

"Like freesia and strawberry shampoo," he continued.

"Stalker!" I shouted as I jumped up from my position on the bed. I winced in pain and sat back down, but not before throwing my bat at Edward. It hit him and it would've hurt a normal person. Edward just stood there and laughed once my bat shattered upon impact. My eyes widened in horror.

"We're not stalkers, Bella," Alice said as she approached me. She kneeled down and placed her hands on my swollen foot. They were extremely cold and the temperature felt good on my injury. I sighed and kept my eyes on Edward. I was more afraid of him than of his sister.

"How does it feel?" Edward asked. I assumed he was inquiring about my injured foot.

"Hurts but not as bad," I replied harshly.

"We should take you to Carlisle."

"Is he a nut job too? I mean considering you and Alice think you're vampires."

"We are, Bella," Alice said. After a moment more of holding my foot in her cold hands, she stood and sat down on the bed beside me. "Don't you remember us?"

"No," I simply replied. "I've never seen you before."

Edward sighed and I immediately knew that he was feeling nothing but pain. I wanted to go forward and hug him but I decided against it.

Who else breaks in to your room in the middle of the night unless they plan on chopping you up into little pieces and storing you beneath the floor boards?

"Why aren't you in Forks anymore?" Edward asked.

"I've never lived in Forks."

"Still living with Charlie?"

"I've_always_lived with Charlie."

"I'm sure Renee misses you."

"Renee died six months ago," I murmur as I look down at my clasped and shaking hands. I could feel the bed shift before being engulfed into small, cold arms. Alice.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked in a soothing gentle voice. She sounded just like she did in my dreams. Absolutely beautiful.

I took a deep breath before exhaling as I began to play with the edge of my t-shirt. "We were driving home from Seattle," I whispered, trying to choke back the tears. "It was raining really hard. Renee kept urging Charlie to pull over but he didn't. He continued driving and he kept on saying that he was okay with seeing. I even offered to drive but he wouldn't allow it since I had just gotten my license. The car… it began to skid and we crashed into the guard rail of the highway. Renee went through the windshield. I ended up with minor bruises and cuts, along with whiplash. Charlie's head had hit the windshield. He ended up in a coma for two weeks. Renee was pronounced dead as soon as we arrived at the hospital."

Hot tears ran down my face as I relived the horrible memory. I didn't even know why I was telling them this. I didn't even know them but I felt like I could trust Alice. I was still unsure about Edward. "Renee never divorced Charlie or moved to Jacksonville, Florida?" Alice asked as she rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

I looked at her as if she was much more than just plain crazy. "What? No!" I replied. "Charlie and Renee loved each other very much. It was actually very sickening."

Edward walked towards me and took a seat on the other side of me. "He blames himself," Edward murmured as he looked at me.

"How did you--?"

"I can read minds, remember?"

I sighed in frustration, glancing back and forth between Alice and Edward. "I don't remember," I answered. "Sorry."

Their facial expressions were crestfallen as I said those words again. Such beautiful creatures shouldn't appear to be so sad…

"You should go," I whispered as I stood. I immediately found myself on the floor. My leg had given out due to my wounded foot. Edward chuckled and stood, scooping me up into his strong arms.

Like Alice, his touch was also cold but I was comforted by it, like I had been in his arms before even though I had only just met him. I blushed and I noticed that Edward smiled. "You're beautiful when you blush," he whispered. I turned a darker shade of crimson.

He sat back down on my bed and this time I ended up seated in his lap. But I didn't care anymore. It was kind of nice being in his stone arms. He ran his hand through my long brown hair and I sighed blissfully. I felt Alice place her hands back on my inflamed foot. She said, "I think it's broken. It just keeps bruising and swelling."

"To Carlisle?" Edward asked as I closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep.

"To Carlisle," Alice replied before I was completely taken over by slumber.


	5. Fear

_Woot! Long chapter!_

_ Okay, so I'm not completely sure how I feel with this chapter. I don't think I liked Edward's POV too much. I usually do Bella's but it was requested so I gave it a shot. A portion of this story is straight out of Twilight and you'll know which part when you come to it. I tried to reword it as best as I could._

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
**Lily'sTwin, snookiepooh94, InkedLoser, BellandGinny, cubye4, Edward4eva, and puppyluv03.**_

_I decided to update even though I was four reviews away from the ten I wanted! I'll update frequently as long as I get five or more reviews each chapter. I also would like to know what you think should happen next! Leave it in a review! Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Fear**

_Edward's POV_

Alice and I ran quickly back to the house, while I held Bella tightly to my chest. Alice kept sending glances over in my direction but her eyes never looked at me. They rested on Bella's sleeping form.

_I can't believe she's alive_, Alice's voice drifted into my head. I nodded in her direction. I couldn't believe it either.

The last time I had seen Bella was when she was twenty-two, nearly 140 years ago, and it had been her wedding day. I knew that she didn't know I was there but I'm sure her soon-to-be husband did. After all, she was marrying a werewolf.

His name had been Brian Thompson and he had just turned twenty. He had imprinted on _my _Bella. I should've been the one to marry Bella and it wouldn't have been a problem if I had agreed to change her.

_You're an idiot_, I heard Alice say.

I gave her a shocked look. I was shocked. Alice rarely ever called me an idiot but I knew why she had.

I let go the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Bella wouldn't have tried to attack me with a bat.

I let out a quiet chuckle as the house came in to view. Bella Swan had actually swung a bat at me!

The trees flew by quicker than they had been. I had picked up speed and Alice was trying desperately to catch up with me. I let out a roar of laughter that would be heard by my vampire family.

I smiled when I noticed them all standing in the doorway, waiting for us to return from our "midnight run".

Emmett held a look of amusement over his face as I slowed down and approached them. "What'd she do?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter. "Fall down again?"

"She decided to attack Edward with a baseball bat," Alice replied, trying to hide her own enjoyment. Even I found it funny that a fragile human would try to attack me.

Esme and Carlisle looked stunned that I would bring Bella back here. From their thoughts, they weren't expecting her ever again. Jasper was smiling; obviously feeling the joy radiating off Emmett, Alice and me. Rosalie looked bored but her thoughts said something else.

She was happy to have the clumsy little human girl back.

"You are my life," Bella whispered quietly. I looked down at her in my arms and she was still sound asleep. "You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose."

I frowned at her words but gasped in surprise. Somehow, even hidden deep within her mind, she remembered me. The words she had spoken happened 145 years ago. I wanted to rejoice.

"It's definitely broken," I heard Carlisle say. Everyone moved out of the way for me to enter with Bella.

_It's so good to see her again. _Esme. She had missed Bella almost as much as Alice and I had. It hurt to see her day after day.

_Yes! My sister's back! _I chuckled at Emmett's thoughts.

_She'll have to be in a cast for at least eight weeks with the way she hit herself_, Carlisle said. I nodded to him in understanding as I placed her down on the couch. Carlisle hovered over Bella's foot once again, examining all the broken places. The way it was swelling up it looked like every bone had shattered.

I never left Bella's side while Carlisle put a cast on her foot. She only flinched a few times as Carlisle poked and prodded the injury.

It was more than just wonderful to see Bella again. I was completely thrilled. While I waited for Carlisle to finish, I thought back to today at school when we had seen Bella and she had seen us.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY**

_We all sat at a table in the eastern corner of the cafeteria; none of us eating our food like always. It was a rough day. It always was when we had to start a new school without Bella. Rosalie was the only one acting her typical self._

_Thoughts of the student body filled my mind, while their conversations flooded my ears. I simply brushed them all away until one particular conversation reached me. By the stiffness of my siblings, they had obviously heard it too._

"_Tell me more about these new students," a girl said, probably to a friend. _

"_Those are them," her friend whispered. _

"_But who are they?" _

_I looked over in the direction of the two gossiping girls and it felt like my dead heart had started beating again. _

_There was Bella. My Bella! _

_She was alive and beautiful. I wanted to go over to her and talk to her but soon the two girls turned away from my gaze._

"_The one with bronze hair is Edward Cullen." _

_I turned away from the two and sighed._

_I could hear Bella gasp at the mention of me and I couldn't help but wonder if she really did know who I was or if she had just heard the name before. She looked back up and let out a sigh._

"_Who are the others?" Bella asked._

_The girl she was with also looked back up and said, "The small girl is Alice Cullen. She's with Jasper Hale. …Jasper is the boy with blond hair. Then there's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They're together."_

"_They're all very beautiful," Bella murmured. I tried to hide my smile but it was hard to do. I could feel the gaze of my siblings and Bella on me. _

"_They are aren't they?" her friend asked. "They were all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper are twins."_

"_The Cullens don't look like they're related," Bella stated. I looked back at Bella and I could feel all my emotions behind my gaze. Confusion. Happiness. Shock. It was everything I felt since I first set eyes on Bella a few mere minutes ago._

_Her beautiful brown eyes met my sad topaz ones. I heard her friend giggle and I glanced at her. She had noticed Bella and me staring at one another. "The Cullens aren't related at all," Bella's friend said. "Just the Hales." _

_Bella nodded and turned away to eat her food._

_I stared at her for a few more minutes before turning to my siblings who all appeared to be rather confused. "I'm transferring out of your English class, Alice," I told my sister. She nodded and her gaze drifted over in Bella's direction. She squealed with delight and clapped her hands together._

"_Bella's back!" she exclaimed. Jasper and Emmett smiled but Rosalie only went back to gazing in her mirror. _

"_I'm placing myself in sixth period American History with a Missus Quaid," I said. My siblings nodded._

_We all didn't look so sad anymore. In fact, we were actually rather happy. Isabella Marie Swan was back and by the looks of it, it didn't look like she was going to die anytime soon._

* * *

_BELLA'S POV_

_This time I wasn't in the meadow. I was in a ballet studio watching a scene before me. An evil looking man stared at me as if I was food. _

"_Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?" _

_I let out a gasp of shock and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. My heartbeat quickened as I let out a breath, realizing that no one had heard me._

_The man took a step back and touched a small digital video camera that was balanced on top of an ancient stereo. The red light flashed, indicating that it was recording. The man adjusted it a few times. The dream me he was talking to stared at him in horror._

"_I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

_The man stepped toward dream me, smiling evilly. "Before we begin, I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see... the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in the black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." The man sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

"_Alice," I breathed at the same time as dream me did. Both versions of me clearly seemed astonished. _

"_Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry – I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

_The man took another step toward dream me, until he was just a few simple inches away. He lifted a lock of dream me's hair and sniffed it. I felt nauseated just by the scene. I wanted to scream out to myself to run away but I knew that my screams and cries would only go unheard._

_I watched closely as the man gently placed the lock of hair back into place as his cold fingers brushed against my throat. It was me now that he was touching. Dream me had vanished into the air! _

_He reached up to stroke my cheek once swiftly with his thump. He looked extremely curious. I urged myself to run but I was frozen in place. This man terrified me with his dark red eyes and pale translucent skin. He wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as the Cullens._

"_No," he murmured to himself. He dropped his hand from my face. "I don't understand." A sigh escaped his pink lips. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."_

_I could feel the vomit begging to come up my throat and I could sense that I was about to feel horrible pain. It was visible in the man's eyes. I felt my knees begin to shake._

_He stepped back, beginning to circle, casually. It was as if he were trying to find a great place to dig in. His wicked face looked open and friendly._

_My heart quickened even more as he slumped forward into a crouch and his smile widened until I realized that he was only smiling to show me his teeth._

_Without much thought, I turned around and bolted for the nearest emergency exit. The man was in front of me before I even had time to breathe. I couldn't tell what he used but a crushing blow struck my chest. I flew backward and heard the crunch of my head as it bashed into the mirrors. The glass shattered, some of the pieces exploded and splintered on the floor next to me._

_I could barely feel the pain as I struggled to breathe. The man walked toward me slowly, pleased with what he was doing._

"_That's a very nice effect," he said, investigating the mess of glass. His voice was friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_I tried my best to ignore him as I stumbled on my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door._

_He was above me at once. His foot stepped down hard on my leg. I heard it snap and felt nauseated all over again. I screamed out as I reached for my injured leg. He was standing over me, smiling pleasantly._

"_Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked. The tip of his foot nudged my broken leg and I screamed out again._

"_Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he inquired._

_Yes, I wanted to reply. I wanted to tell this man that I wanted Edward to kill him without any regrets. I wanted to feel safe in the arms of little Alice but I wasn't safe. This man was going to kill me. I was sure of it._

"_No!" I found myself crying out. "No, Edward, don't –" I felt something smash into my face. The force threw me back into the broken mirrors._

_I could feel the sharp rip over my scalp where glass cut into it. I'd rather feel the pain of my shattered leg then this. Blood began to spread through my hair quickly. I could feel it soaking my shirt and hear it drip on to the wooden floor. _

_The nausea was becoming worse at the smell of blood but I didn't know why. Blood had never bothered me before. It never made me sick so why was I feeling this way? Was it the fact that there was so much?_

_Through all the pain I felt, even with the dizziness from blood loss and nausea, I finally saw a face that gave me some hope. His eyes burned with an uncontrollable need. My blood was spreading across my white shirt and forming in puddles on the floor. It was driving him mad with thirst. _

_I hoped that whatever he had in store for me that he would just get on with it. Nothing could hurt as much as my broken body did right about now._

_The man let out a fierce growl and through my glossing eyes I could see him coming toward me. Weakly I raised my hand to protect my face. My eyes drifted shut and I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep._

_I was sure I was dreaming but I could still hear everything going on around me. I heard another person snarl. It was deeper and wilder than the one who was hunting me._

_I felt myself being taken back to the world of the living until a sharp pain slashed against my hand but I couldn't force myself to open my eyes. I wanted to open them but I couldn't._

_Was I dead?_

_But then the sound of sobbing filled the air. _

"_Oh no, Bella, no!" the person cried._

_It was Edward, my savior. _

_Beyond Edward, I could also hear more growling and snapping until it finally just became silent. _

"_Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Edward begged._

_I struggled to speak but nothing came._

"_Carlisle!" Edward called out. His musical voice was filled with agony. I wanted to ask him why he was calling for his father but still no sound came out of my lips. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I could hear him sobbing uncontrollably and for some strange reason, I knew that no tears were falling from his gorgeous golden eyes._

_Pain engulfed my head. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Then, stronger pains came. I cried out, gasping for air, trying so hard to find my way to Edward. _

"_Bella!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and seven sets of golden eyes stared intently at me. I sat up quickly, wincing in pain. Remembering, my injured foot I looked down. It was wrapped in a cast of plaster all the way to my knee. "What happened?" I asked, still groggy from my sleep.

I heard Alice giggle and reply, "You hit Edward with a bat and hurt yourself instead."

"Did I hit my head too?" I asked as I rubbed it. "It's pounding."

The big burly man that Jenna had identified as Emmett Cullen continued to hover over me. He looked amused. "What?" I asked.

"It's just so good to see my little sister again!" he exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I needed to quickly get over my obsession with Edward Cullen. Not only did he claim to be my boyfriend but his brother claimed that I was his little sister! What the hell was going on?

"Bella," a woman with a heart shaped face said. I turned my attention to her and was startled by her beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie and she looked so young, barely over twenty. So why was she adopting teenagers? "Are you alright?"

I shook my head no and rested it back on the arm of the couch. This was all so strange. The whole Cullen family was strange! I wanted to go home but I was afraid. I was afraid that the man from my dream would come and get me, as odd – and childish – as that may sound. I didn't feel safe. I began breathing heavily, each time gasping for more air.

"She's having a panic attack," I heard Jasper Hale say. I gasped for more air as I clutched my shirt. I never thought the dreams that I've been having for the past four years would affect me this much.

Edward took a seat on the coffee table and handed me a glass of water. He held me up as I slowly sipped the refreshing liquid. "Better?" he asked. I nodded as my breathing began to slow and return back to normal.

"I don't want to go home," I whispered not even realizing that they all could've heard me. Edward glanced back at a man with blond hair. He kind of resembled Jasper but he looked older and a little bit more compassionate. They appeared to be having a silent conversation. I raised an eyebrow at Edward when he turned back around to face me.

"Stay here," Edward bluntly said. My eyes widened in shock at his straightforwardness. I barely knew them! This was becoming all too much.

I forced myself to sit back up on the couch and with one foot, I made myself stand. "Where are you going?" Edward asked while I made my way to the door.

Quickly turning back around, I glared at him. His face was so close to mind that I could smell his scent and his cool breath. He smelled… minty. "Why should I stay?" I barked. "I barely know any of you! And to be honest… you all really creep me out. I mean honestly! Who climbs into someone's bedroom in the middle of the night and stares at them while sleeping? Who really does that?"

Edward slowly raised his hand.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head and replied, "I've only ever down that with you and before tonight the last time I had was over a hundred years ago."

My eyes widened with bewilderment. "You really are crazy!"

"Crazy for you, Bella."

I groaned and quickly turned back around to the door. I went to open it but it quickly slammed shut. Edward stood there with a cheesy grin on his face. "Move," I demanded.

"No."

"I'll scream."

"So? No one can hear you anyway."

"Stalker."

"Bella."

I glowered and the more this game continued, Edward Cullen's grin grew even larger than it was before. "You can't keep me here forever," I snarled.

His eyes twinkled with enjoyment and I had the sudden urge to punch him. I brought my hand back and hit him in the face. I could hear the bones shattering in my hand. I cried out in pain. "What are you?" I asked, trying desperately to fight back my tears.

"I've told you already," he replied. He reached for me and I jumped backwards, hitting something – or someone – that felt like stone. I turned behind me and I was created by a huge, muscular chest. I looked up and Emmett was grinning down at me.

"Two times in one day," Emmett laughed. "Interesting."

I cringed away from him and walked backwards into Edward. I jumped when he started laughing. He placed his cold hands on my busted hand and like before with Alice, I felt immediate relief. I sighed with contentment and my eyes once again met Edward's. The stunning bronze-haired boy that had my mind swirling with thoughts all day and night was still smiling.

Blushing, I turned away from his gaze and focused on Alice. She was also grinning, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. She was definitely an energetic little thing.

"Bella," Edward said.

I continued to stare at Alice, pretending to ignore him.

"Bella," he said again. His voice sounded determined. "Please. Look at me."

I didn't.

I felt a hand reach up and brush along my cheek. His touch was amazing. It felt like he had touched me this way before. "Please," he pleaded.

Unwillingly, I lifted my eyes up to meet his again. He smiled softly before leaning down and pressing his soft lips to mine.


	6. Rush

_Ok so I originally planned on Bella freaking out with Edward but she kinda does..._

_Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:_  
**_puppyluv03, snookiepooh94, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, Lily'sTwin, InkedLoser,Khlarka2, bitten'n'smitten, luv2beloved, cubye3, Twilightexpert101, and AllyR._**

_Now I hope you like this because I'm rather pleased with it. Enjoy._

**EDIT: **_FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER..  
I ACCIDENTALLY TITLED IT AS CHAPTER FOUR! IT'S MEANT TO BE CHAPTER FIVE! SORRY._

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Rush**

Edward's lips were soft against my semi-callused ones. My heartbeat quickened and my eyes widened as I realized just what was going on.

I quickly pulled away from Edward Cullen, much to his disappointment. His playful smile fell into a frown. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding before falling to the ground. My world then went blank.

* * *

_Usually when people dream or have nightmares in my case, they're somewhat different. Not mine. Nope. _

_Instead of different, I get the beautiful heaven known as the meadow but even though I'm in this spectacular place, I'm haunted by voices. Is there even a name for something that could be considered to be a dream and a nightmare all at the same time? No? I didn't think so either._

"_Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked the air. As many times sentences seemed to roll off the tip of my tongue, my voice still seemed to surprise me._

"_You're doing it again," a voice followed after mine. Why did beautiful Edward Cullen invading my dreams? It was annoying and I wanted all of the Cullens out!_

_I stomped my foot on the ground as if I was about to throw a fit. I crossed my arms roughly against my chest and plopped myself down onto the wet ground of the meadow._

_Alone in the meadow, I could hear myself breathing. It sounded shaky, like I was afraid or something. But I wasn't. There was no fog and very few voices. It was wonderful for the time being._

"_I've decided that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."_

_Edward's voice surprised me yet again. Why would such a beautiful angel like Edward Cullen go to hell? He deserved to go to heaven among the other angels. He was gorgeous in every way imaginable. _

_I let out a sigh and looked around. Fog was coming in now and I could see two figures off in the distance but I couldn't make out their faces. _

_The male was shimmering like a million little diamonds were embedded into his pale skin. As they came out into the sun, I could see their faces now. _

_It was me and Edward. _

_Edward's skin was even more beautiful than it usually was. He looked like a beautiful carved statue from a museum. I couldn't make out what the couple was saying but suddenly, they kissed and for a brief moment, I could feel Edward's gentle lips upon mine. _

_I reached up to my lips and ran my fingers along them. The kiss with Edward had been amazing… so amazing that I had passed out. I felt my face burn due to my blushing. _

_I can't believe I did that. _

_The last time I saw something like that really happen was the movie Hairspray from the year 2007 when Seaweed's fingers touched Penny's lips. Link and Tracey's expressions were priceless! One of the best movies ever… even if it was old. _

_I continued to watch the scene in the distance. I longed to hear what we were discussing but I could only see our lips moving._

_Groaning, I lied back down into the foggy covered meadow, not caring if I got wet or not. _

"_Your number was up the first time I met you."_

"_It's nice to finally meet you."_

"_Hell, yes!"_

"_Marry me first."_

"_Do you think you could get away if your mother's life depended on it?"_

_I closed my eyes and kept them closed. Maybe – just maybe – if I couldn't see the meadow, the voices would go away. I could only hope for them to go away because if they didn't, there was no doubt in my mind that I would go crazy. _

_Isabella. Bella. Bells…_

_So many names for such a small person. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat up just in time to see a grey wolf attack a pale skinned creature. _

_I had seen this all before but from where…? I needed to find out._

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat up, looking around the room I was in. I was lying upon a couch in a bedroom and I couldn't help but feel like I had been here before.

Throwing the sheet off of my body, I swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood. I looked around and was amazed by all the CD's I found in the room. But only two really stuck out to me.

I picked up the two CD's and read the names written in a beautiful cursive script in permanent marker.

Debussy one read.

I looked over at the other one and nearly dropped it. Bella's Lullaby.

"I wrote that for you," a voice said from the doorway. I quickly dropped the CD's and turned around. My eyes met Edward's.

Bella's Lullaby was for me but when had he written it and why? What was Edward Cullen anyway? I made note to go to the library and do some research after school.

"I-I should be getting home," I stammered. "Charlie probably already started a search for me."

Edward shook his head and a crooked smile formed on his lips. He stepped closer to me and I moved back away from him. Sensing that he was making me extremely uncomfortable, he stopped in his place. I sighed with relief.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward's soothing voice said. "I just want to get to know you again."

"Again?" I croaked out. He nodded.

"The last time I saw you, you were twenty-two in the year 2010," he went on to explain. "You were getting married to a stingy werewolf."

First vampires? Now werewolves? Who let Edward Cullen off the funny farm?

"You're crazy," I snapped.

"If you say so, Bella," he replied.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was rather large but I found it to be quite empty. There was a couch and stacks of CD's, maybe a few books here and there but there was nothing else. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My room."

"No bed?"

"No." He paused. "I don't sleep."

"That explains the dark circles under your eyes. Do your eyes change color when you're tired?"

"No," he replied once again but his voice seemed uneasy. "Why?"

"They're not gold anymore. They're red."

Edward's eyes seemed to widen only slightly in horror but he still remained calm. "It's just because I haven't fed in a while," he replied.

"How long is a while?"

"Two weeks."

"You'd be dead by now if you haven't fed in so long."

"I don't feed on disgusting human food, Bella."

"You don't eat pizza?" I asked in astonishment. Who could not eat pizza? It was the most amazing food ever created in the history of mankind. I couldn't live without yummy pizza.

"I only feed on animal blood," he replied. His voice didn't waver and usually I was able to pick up on someone's deception. Not Edward though. Perhaps he really was a vampire.

"And I expected you to only drink the blood of a human."

"If I did, you'd be dead."

My breathing sped up, along with my heartbeat, but my eyes never once left Edward's hypnotizing gaze. I could feel the hysteria overtaking my somewhat muscular body. I needed to get out of this house. I needed to spread the word that the Cullens were dangerous and creepy.

But most of all, I wanted to get out this house. I _had_to.

"I gotta go," I replied, making my way to the door of Edward's bedroom. I expected him to reach out and stop me but he didn't.

"Let me drive you," he said. I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"That's okay. I can get home myself."

"You're ten miles away from home, Bella. I'll drive you."

"No!" I shouted. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I felt my usual confident and daredevil self slip away. I wasn't fierce anymore. I was frail, defenseless and terrified. I wanted Charlie. I wanted Renee. I wanted my best friend, Jake Bloom, to come and save me. But he didn't come. I was alone in a house full of strange people. I felt like my life was about to come to an end.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. His voice was concerned as it attempted to bring me out of my wishful daze.

I didn't answer him. A part of me wanted to answer him but that was the fierce and brave Bella talking. I ended up listening to the powerless Bella. I was a whole new person now and I was sure that I would never change.

"Can Alice drive me?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't think Edward would hear me but he did.

"Alright," he answered in a disappointed voice. I let out a sigh of relief and limped out of his room in search of Alice.

* * *

I had searched the whole second floor of the Cullen household and didn't find any Alice so I decided to make my way down to the first floor.

Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her car keys in hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"How did you…?" I asked. She let out a giggle and opened the door for me. I walked out and waited for her.

"I heard you and Edward talking," she replied. I nodded in surprise. I don't know why they still surprised me but they did. It was odd.

Alice led me over to a yellow Porsche and my eyes widened in amazement. I assumed they had a lot of money by the way their house looked but I didn't think they had so much money. I looked around. There were a lot of expensive cars.

A Volvo.

A convertible.

A BMW.

They were all so expensive. "Edward bought this for me," Alice replied as she climbed in. I walked over to the other side and got in on the passenger side. It was small, almost cramped. I suppressed my giggle when I thought of Alice. It was perfect for her. Small just like she was.

"How did he afford it?" I asked.

"We save up money," she replied. "I borrowed one in Italy to get into Volterra. He was trying to kill himself you know. At the time he thought you had died."

Great. I knew the Cullens were crazy but I felt safer with Alice. She didn't look like she could hurt me but then again, usually people don't assume women could hurt anybody.

"Alice!" I called out when I had glanced at the speedometer. I didn't even realize we had left her place yet. She turned to look at me. She didn't even turn to look at the road. "You do realize that you're going two hundred miles per hour right?"

She nodded and her smile widened with happiness. "I like to go fast," she replied. "We all do."

I gave her an uneasy nod and went back to staring out the windshield. "He loves you," Alice said. "He always has."

I didn't turn to look at her. Instead, I turned and looked out the passenger side window. We were already on my street just minutes away from my house.

"I don't know why you two are so hell bent on me remembering something," I said. "I've never seen any of you before except in my dreams. Actually, until recently I've only seen Edward, vampires, wolves and this one man. I've heard you before though."

She didn't say anything and I turned to gaze at her. We were getting ready to pull into my driveway. Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway so he was probably already at work. Good thing he never comes in and checks on me.

"Alice," I continued as she turned off the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and we both turned to look at one another. "Why does no one ever bet against you?"

Small little Alice Cullen let out a delicate giggle and replied, "Silly Bella. You really don't remember do you?" I shook my head. "I can see the future but only when it's set in stone. No one can ever win against me."

"So you're a psychic?" I asked. I didn't sound or feel afraid with Alice like I did with Edward. Maybe it was because she didn't try to shove the term vampire down my throat but she did want me to remember something that I couldn't.

I'm definitely going to the library later for research.

"Edward can hear people's thoughts. I see the future. Jasper can feel ones feelings and control their emotions."

I gasped. No! I couldn't allow Edward to hear my thoughts. I blushed at the thought. I had always been glad that they were personal but now they weren't.

"Except for you, Bella," Alice said suddenly. "He could never read your thoughts."

Phew! Thank god!

"How come?" I found myself asking.

She gave off a little shrug and turned in the direction of my house. "No one knows really," she replied. "Even though we all knew you very well, you were – and still are – a mystery to us, Bella Swan."

"Swank," I corrected. She turned to look at me, confusion in her honey colored eyes. "My last name is Swank. Not Swan."

"It used to be Swan."

"It was _never_ Swan, Alice. I was born Isabella Marie Swank. My father is Charlie Swank and my mother was Renee Swank."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Alice asked. "When we first met, you had moved from living with your mother in Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. Now here you are and you lived with both of your parents. They weren't divorced like in the past."

"Stop it!" I shouted, covering my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore of this gibberish. I wanted to think that I knew them but I couldn't because I didn't. I had only been to Forks a few times in my entire lifetime!

"Bella," I heard Alice say even though her words were mumbled. She reached forward and placed a hand on top of my knee. "I'm sorry."

I removed my hands away from my ears at the sound of her suffocated apology.

"It's just… back then, even if you don't remember, we were best friends. You were my sister in every way but blood. I know you don't want to hear this but I need to say it. In the year 2060, you died of cancer. You were seventy-two years old at the time. A lot of people showed up at your funeral. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I… we were all there but we had to stay hidden. The people who knew you had aged. We didn't."

"What about Edward?" I asked her.

She sighed and answered, "None of us really understood why he didn't show up at your funeral. We knew it had something to do with him loving you but we all did and that didn't stop us from going. To this day, even ninety years later, none of us are completely sure why he didn't come."

Leaning back against the passenger side door, I closed my eyes and sighed. This was all so much. I felt a tear run down my face and I opened my eyes. Alice was staring me, waiting for me to say something.

"I would like to be your friend, Alice Cullen," I told her. I reached behind my back and opened the door. "But I don't know if I can be Edward's." I attempted to get out but I stumbled. I braced myself for the fall but I didn't hit the hard white concrete of the driveway. I looked up and Alice was holding me.

"You've been walking a lot on that broken foot of yours," she said with a smile.

"I'll be fine."

She shook her head and closed the passenger door before propping me up against her car. "I'll bring you by some crutches," she said.

I waved my broken hand in front of her; it was now in a matching cast like the one my foot was in. "Can't," I replied. "I only have one hand."

She smiled brightly and answered, "Then I'll bring you buy one regular crutch and one human crutch." I tilted my head and looked at her as if she had grown a second head or something. "What?" she giggled.

"A human crutch?" I asked. What was she planning on doing? Please don't be Edward! I don't care if I ever saw him again. No matter how gorgeous he was, I didn't do creepy well.

"I'll be your human crutch at school," she said. "I'll transfer into all of your classes with permission from Doctor Carlisle Cullen of course. Since you broke your hand, you're going to need help and lots of it. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want Edward to help you out after tonight."

I nodded vigorously before attempting to limp to the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice shake her head before following.

Once she reached me, she bent down and scooped me into her arms. Her cold touch didn't seem to bother me as much as it first had.

She carried me into the house after I unlocked it and took me up to my room. She placed me in my bed and then covered me up.

Alice Cullen's personality definitely fit her looks and height. She was caring and energetic. She took care of me like if I was touched the wrong way I would shatter into a million pieces. I could actually see myself being best friends with her.

I yawned and felt my eyes becoming heavier by the minute. "Sleep now, Bella," Alice whispered quietly. "I'll be back for you in an hour." I nodded to her and drifted back to sleep. I didn't even hear Alice leave.


	7. Research

_Yay! Another kinda long chapter! Not as long as the last two, but close. I'm even almost finished with Chapter Seven!_

_Once again thank you to all my faithful reviewers:  
**RockstarLife, BellandGinny, Ningyo Cullen, Katherine-The-Crowned, snookiepooh94, Khlarka2, InkedLoser, bitten'n'smitten, -Vandos-Girl-, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, Matsuye, puppyluv03, and flamingo1325.**_

_Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Research**

_No meadow this time but I was stuck in a small house. Where? I didn't know._

_My breathing was loud and irregular as I made my way down a small hallway. I found myself approaching a door. I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door slowly open._

_There I was talking with a man in a bed. The man seemed to be studying my face before turning his expression into a sarcastic smile._

"_How are you feeling?" Dream me asked him. _

"_A little stoned," he replied. "Dr. Fang isn't sure how much pain medication I need, so he's going with trial and error. Think he overdid it."_

_Dr. Fang? Was the doctor from Transylvania or something? It was just so odd. _

_Stepping further into the barely lit bedroom, I gasped. The man wasn't a man at all. He was my best friend. Sure Jake was a bit paler than this man was but they definitely could've been twins! _

"_But you're not in pain," Dream me said._

"_No. At least, I can't feel my injuries," the Jake-look-alike said._

_Dream me bit her lip and soon, the scene before me disappeared and another began to play. _

_I looked around my new surroundings. I could barely see anything through the thick white snow. I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso in an attempt to keep warm but nothing worked. It was too cold and the sound of my teeth chattering only seemed to make me even colder._

_Letting out a sigh, I proceeded to walk. I didn't know which way I was going but something in the back of my mind kept telling me to head the way I was walking. _

_It seemed like ten minutes before I finally came to a stop. A tent was set up and I could hear voices. I walked closer, curiosity getting the very best of me. My breath caught in my throat, making it difficult to speak, let alone breathe on my own and it was all because of the voices that were becoming so clearly now. _

"_Will you kiss me, Jacob?" _

_My voice. Dream me's voice. I walked into the tent. Dream me was in the tent with the man from the house. Jacob… I had heard that name before and it didn't belong to Jake Bloom. _

"_Jacob," I whispered. I was trying to remember the name and everything that came with it. "Jacob Bl--. Jacob… Black?" Was that who this was? Why had the name Black come to me? Who the hell was he and why was he with me?_

_Jacob's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, then narrow warily. "You're bluffing."_

"_Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back."_

_It looked like Jacob hesitated; almost like he was having an internal battle with himself between right and wrong. He took an uncertain step in dream me's direction and then another. He swung his face around to look at dream me. His eyes appeared to be doubtful._

_Dream me stared back at this Jacob, who was busily and nervously rocking back on his heels. _

_Suddenly, he lurched forward, closing the distance between dream me and himself. It only took three long strides for him to get there._

_I expected Jacob to actually kiss dream me but that scene vanished too. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned. Just when everything was getting good!_

"_This one survived," a voice said. I quickly shot my eyes opened and looked around. I was on the shore of a beach and I couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful it was. _

_As I looked around, I saw someone, that looked quite a bit like Jacob, holding up a white sneaker. "Jake can hop," he said with a laugh._

_Then, like every scene, he disappeared too but I remained on the shore of the beach._

"_So you're the vampire girl," a kind female voice said. _

_I let out a laugh and asked, "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?"_

"_What are you, forty?" Jacob._

"_Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." New voice._

"_Here's to responsibility," Jacob said before pausing for a few minutes. "Twice a week!"_

_I let out another laugh and replied, "And recklessness every day in between." _

"_You're silly. Hunting vampires is fun. It's the best part of this whole mess," Jacob told the wind. I could almost picture him smiling, holding a twinkle in his beautiful dark eyes. Just the thought of Jacob made me feel warm – warmer than usual. I felt like I was in Tahiti or something._

"_If I'm silly," I replied. "Then you're dangerously unbalanced."_

_I could hear howling in the distance followed by groups of merry laughter. I looked up at the sky, savoring the sun, but soon the sun was covered up by purple smoke._

_What fire turns into purple smoke?_

_I sighed, turning my attention to the horizon. I saw a blur of red and cackling was coming from it. _

_The name Victoria sprung to my mind and then I heard splashing in the water. I turned in the direction of the splashes only to see a group of overly sized boys jumping from a cliff and into the water below._

"_Bella," I heard Alice say._

"_Go away, Alice," I groaned. I felt someone, or something, shaking me and I wanted it to stop. It was making me nauseas._

"_We'll be late!" _

"_No."_

"_Fine!"_

* * *

"Hey!" I called out as I felt myself rolling from my comfortable and warm mattress. My eyes widened when I realized I was about to come in contact with my floor. I braced myself, waiting for pain to engulf me because of my broken bones but no pain caught me. I only felt cold arms encircle my waist. I looked up and saw Alice grinning sheepishly down at me.

"I told you to get up," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and with the help of Alice, I stood. "Sit right here." Alice placed me in my computer chair and began to raid my closet.

"Nice fashion sense!" she exclaimed, throwing leggings and skirts all over my room. "I think I like this new Bella a lot more than the old one. You seem to like shopping."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "I didn't like shopping?" I exclaimed after finding my voice. She shook her head as she eyed a denim skirt and a pair of black leggings.

"You hated it," Alice replied. She pulled a white top out of my closet and tried pairing them up with the denim skirt and black leggings. She grinned, seeming pleased with the outfit. "I used to have to beg you to go or kidnap you. You didn't like any of us spending money on you either."

Not liking other people giving me presents? I shook my head. They definitely had me confused with somebody else. I liked receiving gifts and I loved to shop! The first day I got my license I hit the mall. "I like presents," I told her. "Are you sure I'm who you think I am?"

"Definitely," Alice replied as she began to dress me. Usually I would've been too embarrassed with showing my body but I think I was more in shock that she was saying I used to hate shopping.

* * *

"Perfect!" I heard her cry out and clap her hands ten minutes later. I must've not been paying too much attention.

Alice stood me up and walked me over to my large mirror. In the ten minutes that I had been practically comatose, she had dressed me in the outfit she had picked out and put a sneaker on my uninjured foot. She had also straightened my normally wavy hair. Thank god for Alice because I doubt I would've been able to do this on my own.

"What do I tell Charlie?" I asked her. She tapped her finger on her chin before smiling at me. She had an idea.

"You fell at school," she replied. "Edward and I saw it so we took you to our home to have our father fix you up."

I nodded slowly, still in a slight daze. "You've done this before." It was more of a fact then a question. By the way Alice acted with me, she knew just how to take care of me and how to stage incidents.

"A few times," she answered, giggling again. "When you were Bella Swan, a vampire named James attacked you and you were put in the hospital. Edward, Carlisle and I claimed we were in Phoenix because you had broken up with Edward. Anyway, you were coming to see us and since you were clumsy, you fell out windows and down the stairs. Charlie and Renee seemed to believe it."

"But how did you stage it?"

"We took care of everything. The blood. The broken windows. Piece of cake."

"Was I… ever a vampire?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought you didn't believe in vampires, Bella."

"I—I don't."

"Then why are you asking if you used to be one."

"Curiosity?"

"Edward was an idiot for never changing you. We all think that, even Rosalie. He loved you and even though he wanted to spend eternity with you, he felt like he would be damning your soul."

"You're right. He is an idiot."

* * *

Alice was very helpful throughout the school day. She provided me with two crutches – an actual crutch and herself. She carried my books to class and during American History, she even sat between me and Edward.

However, Edward still tried to talk to me, attempting to convince me that I was someone he once knew. "Alice," I whispered during fifth period AP Biology. "Does your brother…. Edward… you know… have any mental problems?"

She let out a quiet giggle and whispered back, "Sometimes we wonder about him even though I'm the one who gets called crazy."

I tilted my head at her like I was a confused puppy.

"I became a vampire when I was in an asylum. Back then you were considered crazy for seeing the future but now it's all the rage."

"So… say you were a _vampire_… you had visions even when you were a _human_?"

Alice nodded. "It's weird, I know. They say that some people can carry over traits from when they were a human."

"And Edward reading thoughts?"

"When he was human, he was always good at reading people."

"What did Carlisle bring?"

"Compassion."

"What about Rosalie?"

She thought for a moment before looking me right in the eyes and replying, "Bitchiness."

We both burst out laughing. Mister Hutchison slammed his teacher's text book onto his desk. Alice and I abruptly shut up. "Miss Cullen, Miss Swank. Care to tell the rest of the class what is so funny?" he asked. I held in my laughter as I watched him turn a beat red with fury.

"Sure," Alice replied. I looked at her and my eyes went wide. I pleaded silently with her and I found myself wishing that Alice was the one that was capable of reading minds. "We were talking about my sister and how big of a bitch she is." My eyes widened even more and my mouth hung open.

Mister Hutchison began moving things on his desk until he found what he was looking for. It was a pink pad… of detention slips. He filled two out before walking over to us and handing them over. "Get going," he said before turning back to teach the class.

Alice stifled her giggles as she stood, picking up our books. I stood slowly and she wrapped her arm around my waist as I propped my crutch underneath my other arm. Together, we escaped from the hell known as AP Biology.

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed, half way down the hall to the room where they held in-school detention.

"You wouldn't want to be there anyway. Today we were supposed to prick our fingers to find out our blood type. You would've passed out."

"And why would've I have passed out?"

"You don't like blood."

"Since when?"

We stopped walking once we reached the detention room. "You've always hated blood, Bella," Alice replied.

"No I didn't. Sure it's gross but I never once passed out. You kind of get used to the blood after cutting your head open five times before you were seven."

Alice turned her face to me. It was completely blank. She wasn't smiling or even frowning. "You're a different kind of Bella now, aren't you?"

"One of a kind," I replied with a smile.

My new friend giggled as she opened the door and helped me inside. It wasn't as full as it usually was. Actually, there were only three people sitting in the room. Miss Marble wasn't any where in sight.

With the help of Alice, we made our way to two seats. "Hey, Bells," one of the guys in detention said. I turned my attention to the one who spoke and smiled brightly

"Hey, Jake," I greeted. I giggled as he scrunched up his nose like he could smell something really fowl.

"Whose your friend?" he asked. I turned to face Alice and she had the same expression on her face that Jake wore.

"Alice Cullen," I replied as she sat down beside me.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob Black," she answered. My eyes widened at the mention of Jacob Black. No way… Jake Bloom was no where close to being Jacob Black.

Jake snarled at Alice, who hissed in return. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Jake's two friends, Quil and Embry. "What's going on?" I asked them in a whisper.

Both of them shrugged. "Jake's been acting weird all day," Quil whispered. "Don't really know why though."

I shrugged and rested my head down on my stack of books. "Hey, Bella," Jake asked. I turned in his direction and took note that his gaze still didn't leave Alice. "Wanna hang out today?"

I glanced over at Alice who was glaring at me. Turning back to Jake, I replied, "Sure. I wanna go to the library anyway and do a bit of research."

"Big book report?" Alice asked teasingly. Her eyes danced with amusement.

I shook my head and replied, "I want to find out all there is to know about Bella Swan."

At my remark, I thought I was going to die. Both Alice and Jake had gasped in shock. Alice was hissing at my best friend, her honey colored eyes slowly turned to a pitch black. Jake, on the other hand, was growling and shaking. Perhaps they came down with rabies?

Quil and Embry on the other hand? They were having much difficulty controlling their laughter.

"So how about it?" I asked Jake. I was trying to cut the tension between Jake and Alice. I wanted to know why Alice had called him Jacob Black and why Jake was growling like a wolf at my new friend. I sighed as I waited for an answer.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied. I could feel Alice burning big, gigantic… enormous… holes into my side. She didn't like that I was going out with Jake much but Jake didn't seem to like the fact that I was hanging around with Alice.

Rivalry for my affection? Doubt it.

"Is that alright with you, _leech?_" Jake snarled. I turned my head to gaze at Alice. She seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Fine by me, _dog_," Alice hissed. "But I don't think Edward's going to like it too much."

* * *

After school ended, Alice had reluctantly turned me over to Jake, but not without hissing at him first.

Because of Alice and Jake's little argument – if you could even call it that --, the twenty minute car ride from the high school to the library was a long one.

It wasn't until we found a seat in the back of the large and quiet library that I finally found my voice and began to talk. "Why don't you like Alice?" I asked.

Jake looked at me like the answer was pretty damn obvious. Maybe it was to him but it wasn't too me. "Didn't you _smell_ her?" Jake asked.

"I think she smells nice – like roses."

Jake rolled his eyes before plopping five oversized books in front of me. I had to strain just to see the tall oaf across the table. "She doesn't smell good to me."

I rolled my eyes and opened a book that happened to be an old high school yearbook from Forks High School. I never understood why a lot of documents and records from Forks were found in Olympia and Seattle. Charlie always said it was because Forks was so small that they didn't have enough room. Why anyone would want to live in such a small town I'll never know.

"So what happened to your hand and foot?" Jake asked. "Fall down a flight of stairs?"

"No," I replied as I flipped through page after page of the yearbook. "I attacked Edward Cullen… and I just happened to lose."

Jake let out a laugh and replied, "You never lose!"

"Tell that to my broken hand and foot."

My best friend chuckled as he started on a book filled with obituaries.

I flipped through page after page of the yearbook and went through name after name.

It wasn't until close to the end that I found who I was looking for. "Find anything yet?" Jake's voice rang out.

I looked up at him before looking back down at the page of grinning seniors.

"That's… that's…" I stammered.

Jake took the yearbook from me and his eyes widened at the picture. "Bella, that's you."

I nodded, completely in shock. It was me and I was wearing a royal blue sweater. But the name wasn't Isabella Swank.

It was Isabella M. Swan.


	8. Bits and Pieces

_Not really sure how I feel about this chapter but yeah... _

_Once again, thank you to all my reviewers:  
**bitten'n'smitten, -Vandos-Girl-, Matsuye, Khlarka2, puppyluv03, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, cubye4, lhotshot83, RockstarLife, mazatrix isstrange, snookiepooh94 and Katherine-The-Crowned.**_

_Also, before you start reading, I'd like your help. I'd like to change my username but I don't know what. Feel free to give me ideas! Thanks and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Bits and Pieces**

"Why are you in here, Bella?" Jake's voice rang throughout my ears. I glanced up at him from the newest yearbook. I had only begun to go through it to get my mind off of what I had seen.

"Better yet," I began, glancing back down at the yearbook. It was one from the La Push Reservation. I turned it around to show him and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Why are you in here as Jacob Black?"

He shrugged but I knew he knew why. He knew why he was in a La Push yearbook and why I was in a Forks one. He held a lot of the answers that I so hopelessly wanted. I needed to know who Bella Swan and Jacob Black were. I needed to know the connection they shared. "You know something, Jake Bloom," I growled in a whisper. "What do you know?"

Jake looked around the entire room but I continued to stare at him with a deathly gaze. I would get answers out of him even if I had to beat him with a stick – or at least my broken baseball bat. He let out a shaky sigh and his hands began to tremble. He was getting angry.

"I_am_ Jacob Black, Bella," he replied in a stern voice, something that I had never heard from him before. But his tone made me afraid. I suddenly felt myself wishing to be with Alice. "Just like you're Bella Swan. We've been reincarnated into the bodies of Jake Bloom and Bella Swank."

I guess it did make a bit of sense by the way Jake said it. Bloom and Black both began with the letters **b** and **l**. While Swan was actually in Swank. We both had their first names but then again Isabella and Jacob are extremely popular names.

"How do you know?" I spat. I could feel the skepticism and anger in my voice as I spoke. I didn't like it. The way I talked to Jake, the boy who was my best friend since preschool and first crush, was sickening. I had never talked to him this way before. What was this knowledge doing to me? I let out a sigh. "It doesn't make sense."

"They_are _vampires, Bella," Jake confirmed and like before, it was easier to believe him. "The Cullens… that's why I was growling at the lee—Alice."

"But_why_?" I asked. I picked up the La Push yearbook and hit myself in the head with it, trying to beat all the voices and nightmares of the past four years out of my head. I heard Jake laugh and I stopped the assault on my head. "_What_?"

"Why are you beating yourself in the head with my yearbook?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and scowled.

"I don't see your name on it," I snapped. He rolled his eyes and took the worn yearbook out of my hands. He turned the yearbook around to show off the hardback cover. Engraved in silver script was the name _Jacob Black_.

I looked up at him and met his intense black eyes. They were beautiful just like Jacob Black's and suddenly, I could see the resemblance. They were both rather tan and tall for only being sixteen. No wonder dream me had told Jacob Black to kiss her. I found myself wanting to kiss Jake. "If this was _your_ yearbook, how did the library get a hold of it?" I asked.

Jake smiled and went through it, laughing at certain photographs. He probably remembered them but I only wished that I could remember the things in the Forks High School yearbook. "You were supposed to marry Edward," Jake said. "Edward sent me an invitation to the wedding and I took off. My dad donated it just weeks before I returned. He probably thought that I wasn't going to come back. I know the rest of the pack did."

"Pack?"

"Werewolves, honey."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You're a werewolf?"

"Why else would I be growling at a vampire? We're mortal enemies, Bells."

"So then what happened between me – I mean, Bella – what happened between Bella and Edward?"

"Well, from what I heard, you wanted to be with Edward for eternity but he only agreed to change you if you married him. Two days before the wedding, Edward backed out of changing you but said he still loved you and all that jazz. His whole family was infuriated with him. You left and started hanging around more at La Push with me and the guys."

"Guys?"

"Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady – even some of the new pups."

I nodded as I listened to Jake.

"About two weeks later, one of the new pups, Brian Thompson, imprinted on you after seeing you the first time. It was a miracle really. I didn't imprint until a few years later."

"Imprint?"

"You were Brian's perfect match in every way, Bella," Jake replied. "Sam doesn't think Brian would've imprinted on you if Edward would've kept his word."

I shook my head violently, trying to shake everything that Jake was saying out of my head. I didn't want to believe this nonsense but somehow… somehow I knew that everything he was telling me – everything that sweet Alice and stalker Edward had said – was true.

Then suddenly, all at once, certain things began to bombard my mind.

"_I punched a werewolf in the face."_

"_You are exactly my brand of heroin."_

"_Do I dazzle you?"_

"_Our only fear is losing you."_

Fear of losing me. No one had ever said that to me before… at least in this lifetime. Well, unless you count Jake…

"Are you alright?" Jake whispered. I jumped when I felt him place his hot hand on top of mine. "Bella…"

I refused to meet his gaze and for that brief moment, I could picture a letter in my mind.

_Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

Doesn't change what? Sure I had a feeling that everything I was being told was more than true. It was a fact that everything Alice, Edward, and Jake told me had indeed happened.

"Bells…?"

I still didn't look up at Jake. My mind was too busy having a mental battle with itself. I felt like I was going to suffocate at any given moment and soon, the large library seemed to feel small, making me claustrophobic.

"Isabella!" I heard Jake shout.

My head snapped up to meet his penetrating gaze. He looked worried, just like I knew that I looked terrified.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head before letting my emotions get the best of me and bursting into tears.


	9. Truth

_Yay! It's an update! Sorry for the long delay on most of my stories! I have MAJOR writer's block for ALL of them._

_Anyway, thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
**wingedspirit, BellandGinny, junayd, twilightmoon20, snookiepooh94, bitten'n'smitten, puppyluv03, Matsuye, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, dia, RockstarLife, Twilightexpert101, mazatrix isstrange, SugerSweetCutie, Jupiter22, Mrs.EdwardCullen16, cubye4, Katherine-The-Crowned, and Khlarka2.**_

**EDIT: **_I'm replacing the previous Truth with this one. Only one minor change. I had 2 Chapter Sevens in a row._

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Truth**

"Bella," Jake began as he pushed his chair back away from the table. "Are you alright?"

I nodded through my loud sobs. I knew that soon an incredibly grouchy librarian would approach us in order to tell us to shut up.

Jake took a seat beside me and pulled me into his arms. He felt like his temperature was over a hundred degrees and because of it, I began to sweat. But because of him holding me, I began to calm down and my sobs soon transformed into loud, annoying hiccups.

"I know it seems like all this is a bit much, Bells," Jake whispered before placing a kiss on top of my head. "But I promise you it'll get better."

"How?" I chirped out as I muffled a hiccup for what seemed like the fiftieth time since I started. "If what you said is really true, this life could end up like the past. I'll fall for Edward. We'll make plans to get married. It won't happen and so on. I don't remember the heartache but I'm sure it was bad and honestly I don't think I could handle Edward ripping out my heart, Jake. I… I don't want to lose the Cullens again. Alice has been so good to me these past few days. She even kept Edward away from me. What am I going to do? I can't fall for Edward Cullen."

"Then don't," Jake simply replied. "Don't even tell the lee—Edward – that you know that you're really Isabella Marie Swan."

"What about Alice? She might even know by now."

"If you feel comfortable and are positive that Alice won't tell Edward or anyone else then go for it."

I gave a slight nod and wiped the remaining tears away with the back of my hand. "I can't believe it's all true," I muttered. "I can't believe that I'm really Isabella Swan."

"I know how you feel," Jacob said as he removed his arms from around me to begin picking up the books and newspapers we had scattered across the table. "Out of the pack I was the third to know who I really was."

I gave him a questioning look. He had said that he was the third to remember. So who else had been reincarnated into this century? And did I know them?

"Sam Umbridge was the first. He began dreaming of being Sam Uley, the leader of the Quileute werewolves."

"So then…" I began. I chewed on my lip in deep thought. I had met Sam Umbridge at my mother's funeral. He was a nice guy but intimidating with his height and muscles. I had even met his fiancée, Emily. She was very pretty and extremely sweet, even with the scars running down her face. She had been trapped in a house fire when she was eighteen. "Does Emily know?"

Jacob nodded as he stacked the books up at the end of the table. "She was told by Sam a day after he told me. I don't think he would've mentioned it but he started to have dreams of attacking her when he was a werewolf and giving her the scars."

"Did she believe him?"

"Not at first. At least that's what she said. But I think hearing Sam tell her that he was a werewolf triggered something hidden deep within her mind because she woke up knowing her life as Emily Young."

"Okay," I said slowly as I picked up my purse and throwing the strap over a shoulder. "So, you, Sam, and Emily know. Who found out before you and Emily?"

"Seth Clarkson – well, his name was Seth Clearwater."

"But he's so little!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out of their sockets. Seth Clarkson was only twelve years old.

Poor thing… he must've had a heart attack when he found out.

"When he first phased so many years ago," Jacob said as he scooped me up into his arms before picking up my crutch. "He was fourteen. I was sixteen. And you… you were eighteen."

"But we're the same age!"

"Now we are. But not now. Not in this lifetime."

I let out a loud and frustrated sigh, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Big baby," Jake mumbled as he placed me in his car. I simply growled and mumbled every cuss word that I could think of the whole ride home.

* * *

When Jake pulled into my driveway, we weren't greeted by the sight of Charlie's police cruiser but by a yellow Porsche – _Alice's_yellow Porsche. I turned slightly in my seat to glance at my best friend. He was clutching the steering wheel so tight that his tan knuckles were quickly becoming as white as the Cullens pale skin. Not only that, but he was growling.

"Jake," I said as I placed my hand upon his arm. He continued to growl. "Jacob?"

Still nothing.

I sighed and grabbed hold of my crutch just as Alice came running out of the house. "I got to go now, Jake," I whispered as Alice opened the door of the car for me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He gave a nod and a grunt. I sighed and leaned over to him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and as Alice lifted me from the vehicle, I glanced at Jake. His expression had softened up a bit.

"Bye," I whispered just as Alice closed the car door.

* * *

"Did you find out everything you needed to?" Alice asked as she set me down on my bed and then thrust a turkey sandwich into my hand.

I nodded as I picked at the corners of the bread. "I'm Isabella Swan," I grumbled.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew you'd remember! I'm so happy for you, Bella!"

I threw the place with my sandwich down onto my nightstand and looked right into Alice's topaz, cheerful eyes. "Enough, Alice," I snapped. "I may be Bella Swan. I may have her memories but we're completely different now. I'm not going to fall in love with Edward and also, your family can't know that I know. Got it?"

**Pages written: 5 ½**

**Pages typed: 2 ½**

**Word count: 1, 021**


	10. Fist Fights and Fire Alarms

_No time to say much! Just a simple update! Enjoy!_

* * *

** Chapter Nine  
Fist Fights and Fire Alarms**

Alice had reluctantly agreed to keep her mouth shut but I knew just how hard that would be. I expected Edward to find out by the end of the week with the help of his gift. Alice would more than likely mention it to Jasper so I don't really know why I asked her not to mention it to anyone. But it was alright. Just as long as Mister High and Mighty didn't find out...

Honestly, could Edward just not take the hint that I supposedly didn't remember who he was? I didn't want him in my life no matter how much I needed him in the past.

"Watch it," I heard Lacey MacDonald growl as I bumped into her on my way into the cafeteria. I tried to steady myself on my crutches. Lacey and I didn't get along ever since she went away the summer before seventh to summer camp, came back with breasts and turned out to be a total bitch. Now I couldn't walk down the halls without being insulted by the anorexic bimbo.

"Why don't you just move the hell out of my way?" I snapped back. Most people would cower away from Lacey and her posse of cheerleaders, whose breasts were as fake as Barbie's but I didn't.

"And if I don't?" Lacey snarled. "Are you going to run home crying to Mommy?" I could feel my teeth grinding together at the mention of my mother. This was how it had always been since my mother died. A jab at her but it usually ended up with Lacey on the ground, bleeding profusely. "Oh wait. I forgot." I glared at her as she laughed. She reminded me of the vampire, Victoria, who had tried to kill me in my past life. Pure evilness with a really hideous, high-pitched laugh. "She's dead."

I tried to control my erratic breathing and tried not to concentrate on the fact that the entire cafeteria was silent as my classmates watched from the sidelines. I didn't need to be a vampire to know that the Cullens were staring from behind me . Edward was probably staring at me so hard that he might've been able to burn holes into my back. He was too protective and he was always the one to take care of my problems.

Well, just watch me now, Edward Cullen.

"And where's your father, MacDonald?" I growled. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes even more at my nemesis. "Oh wait. I forgot." I gave her the same dramatic pause that she had given me. "On top of his secretary because your own mother doesn't give him what he desires."

Gasps filled the cafeteria, along with Emmett's laughter. I stared up at Lacey and waited for a reaction. Her fists clenched and unclenched at my remark. It was time that she got off her high horse. It was time that the teachers realized that I was always provoked.

"What did you say?" she growled in a low voice. She could've been a vampire by her tone. It was filled with venom.

"You heard me!" I shouted. "Your father is banging your boyfriend's mother!" More gasps filled the room and I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I didn't like that I had to hurt someone else. Taylor Concord wasn't a bad guy, like most jocks. He stuck up for the underdog around here.

"You're lying," Lacey whispered in a hurt voice. I could sense that the tears were about to spill over her eyes but I didn't care. I would get my kicks while I still could, especially now since I never got the chance to tell Lauren Mallory off.

"Oh am I?" I mocked. "That's funny. You know how most of Olympia likes to gossip, Lace. Even if it is a pretty big city. For the past three months, your father and his secretary have been at the top of the charts."

"Bella,_stop it_!" I heard Jenna hiss. From the corner of my eye, I could see her standing in the lunch line with Mitchell Nuss and Amanda Wyatt. They had no problems with Lacey. They all were friends with her but Jenna's demand didn't stop my tongue. I kept on going.

"You may be the Queen Bee, MacDonald," I growled. "But you can't bully me around like you do everyone else! Haven't you learned the first three thousand times?"

Lacey drew an intake of breath and narrowed her eyes. Tears no longer threatened to spill over. Just anger was present. Her fists balled up and much too quickly for me to react, her right fist collided with the left side of my face.

I was knocked off my feet by the blow and as I looked up at Lacey, who was glaring down at me, I suddenly felt proud. Lacey had never punched me before. It was nice to know that she had it in her.

"You should be underground with your mother," Lacey hissed. "No one wants you around here, Isabella. You're nothing. Your own father can't even stand the sight of you! I don't blame him, of course. You're not pretty. You're incredibly clumsy. You're just a Plain Jane. Everyone will rejoice once your number is up."

Her words infuriated me even more than usual. How could anyone take jabs at a dead person and then wish someone else dead? I knew the Cullens would be more than gladly to take Lacey out. I could even picture Edward fidgeting at his place in the cafeteria.

Standing back up on my feet, trying to hide my pain from both foot and hand, I rubbed my bruising cheek before pouncing at Lacey. I pinned her to the ground, more than happy that I could easily overpower her thanks to my eating habits. "You're a bitch, Lacey MacDonald," I nearly screamed. I fought back my treacherous tears. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry.

I brought my fist back and punched Lacey in the nose. But that wasn't enough this time. A bloody nose just wouldn't do. I brought the same fist back as I held her down with my other and kept on punching.

Retreat. Punch. Retreat. Punch. Retreat. Punch. Retreat.

I went to hit her again until I was roughly pulled off of her.

"Miss Swank!" A voice said. It was filled with authority.

Cautiously, I turned my eyes away from Lacey's bloody face and looked up. My gaze locked with that of Principal Baxter, or Harry as I've come to call him.

"How's it going, Harry?" I asked in the most casual voice I could muster. I heard Emmett let out another laugh, but this time it was much more controlled.

Harry glared at me and I tried to smile. His eyes narrowed even more. "My office," he ordered. "Now."

I didn't move from my spot until I was forcefully dragged out of the cafeteria by the arm. The noise of chatter didn't start back up until we were out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harry snapped. "Hitting one of Olympia High's most prized students like that."

"She provoked me!" I choked out. "What was I supposed to? Let her insult my mother? You people don't do anything about it!"

* * *

Harry shoved me into his office once we reached the end of the hall. "Have a seat," he demanded as he walked around to his desk. "I'm afraid I'll have to call your father."

"Great!" I exclaimed cheerfully, plopping down into a comfy leather chair. "We'll make a party out of it, shall we? Hmm…" I tapped my chin with my index finger as if I was in thought. "I wander how he'll react to the news that Lacey MacDonald insulted his dead wife and wished death upon his only daughter. That should go over well with the police chief."

I was too busy babbling on that I didn't realize that Harry already had a conversation with my father. He slammed his phone down, angrily.

"What I am going to do with you, Bella?" Harry asked. He intertwined his fingers and placed them in front of him on his desk. I crossed my arms and propped my feet up on his desk, only for them to be swatted off. I hid my wince from the pain. "You're being completely disrespectful!"

"Harry. Harry. Harry. How many times must we go over this?" I leaned forward and looked right into Harry's eyes. "Every time Lacey ends up on the ground is because of her insulting my mother. I've told you this time and time again but yet you still don't take action."

"We have. She says she didn't say anything."

"Oh? So I just hit her for my own enjoyment?"

"Do you?"

I thought for a moment and a grin slowly appeared on my face. "Well, maybe just a little bit."

"First, it was skipping classes. Then drinking and smoking pot on the football field. There were also the fist fights with the cheerleaders and the football team. What's next, Bella? Sex behind the school during Prom?"

"Hey, thanks for the idea."

"Cut the crap, Swank. If you keep this up, I'll have to expel you."

"I could always use the vacation. Thanks for the generous offer."

I stood from my seat and turned to leave at the worst possible time. Charlie was there and he was far beyond angry. All hope of reasoning with him was thrown out the window. "Punching Lacey in the face?" he accused as he closed the door, blocking my getaway.

"She deserved it," I mumbled with a sigh. Charlie groaned and took a seat. I sat in the one I had once been occupying, arms once again crossed.

"Give me the verdict," Charlie urged.

"Detention everyday," Harry began. I knew it was far from over with him. He would drag this out as long as humanly possible. "Until January plus a week of suspension."

At least I still got the vacation.

Harry was about to add more onto my punishment when the fire alarm went off. Water began to spray down from the sprinklers and I could smell the faintness of smoke. I couldn't help smiling. I doubted that this was an actual fire.

Chances are it was a breakout.

Charlie and Harry scrabbled from their seats and darted out the door. I stood in my spot for a minute, relishing in the water.

However, a tap on the window brought me out of my happy trance. I looked over to see Emmett grinning like a madman as he waved. "Come on," he urged. I didn't respond as he pushed the window open from the outside. "Let's get out of here."

I laughed and climbed through window with help from Emmett. "Nice job," I laughed as he slung me onto his back and took off running. It was surprising how the speed of a vampire didn't bother me like it did before. I loved the wind in my face. "Whose idea? Yours? Alice's?"

"Rosalie's," Emmett barked with laughter. "Can you believe it?"

"Who knew she had it in her?" I laughed over the wind. "Was the fire hers too?"

"Nah," Emmett replied. I looked around. We were already in the woods.

"So then… whose was it?"

"Mine of course!"

I should've known that Emmett would've had a part in breaking out the jailbird. It was too much like him but Rosalie? I didn't know she liked me enough to help me out in any kind of situation.

"Where are we going?"

"You're hanging with the vampires today."

I cringed at the word, trying to hide the fact that I had most of my memories restored thanks to Jacob. "Great," I muttered.

* * *

We came to an abrupt halt once we arrived at the new Cullen home. I could see it better now that unconsciousness and darkness didn't block my vision.

"Are they all here?" I asked. I wobbled slowly forward, stumbling here and there but Emmett was right there to catch me at the right time. I made a note to ask Carlisle for some painkillers, the fist fight and Harry's rough touch seemed to make the pain pretty unbearable.

"Oh yeah," Emmett laughed. He lifted me in his arms to help me up the steps of the porch.

"Even Edward?" I asked just as the door flew off the door hinges.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

Edward stood in the doorway, glaring at me. He stepped forward and Emmett placed me carefully in his arms.

"Traitor," I hissed at Emmett. The giant oaf just laughed.

* * *

Edward carried me into the living room. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all grinning. Carlisle was no where in sight and Esme looked totally pissed off. Whether it was hearing about me fighting at school or the broken door I didn't know. Perhaps it was both.

"Got her out of there before Baxter could carry on with the punishment," Emmett grinned proudly. He took a seat beside Rosalie.

"So nice to see you again, dear," Esme smiled at me. Her pissed off look returned as she looked at Edward. "You're buying me another door."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward groaned. He placed me down beside Alice and took a seat next to me.

It was quiet for a few moments and my injuries roared with excruciating pain.

Stupid, shiny Volvo owner…

Stupid, unreliable vampire was more like it!

I was in pain all because of the idiot who sat beside me. If he would've just changed me like he promised then I wouldn't have to go through all this.

It was time to make Edward Cullen pay…

"I have a better idea!" I exclaimed. Alice burst out laughing and Edward stared at me with wide eyes. Great. I'm glad he saw her vision!

Esme looked at me with complete curiosity but didn't say a word. "How about instead of him just going out and buying you a new door he works it off?" I asked. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett joined in Alice's laughter. "He could get a job; do chores… at human speed."

Everyone but Alice let out a gasp. It was then I had realized what I said.

They all knew that I had my memory back.


	11. Can We Keep Her?

_This is actually a kind of fun chapter I think. I wasn't going to put in the reactions of Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward but changed my mind so here you go!_

_  
Also thanks to reviewers from last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Can We Keep Her?**

_Edward's POV_

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. I knew it was Bella all along but to know that she remembered who I was… I couldn't even begin to describe it. The feeling was amazing. Perhaps I still had a chance with her after all.

_Rosalie's POV_

The first instinct I had was to scowl at Bella but I couldn't because I had missed her too.

When the wedding was called off all due to Edward's stupidity, I was just beginning to accept Bella and treat her as my sister. I knew that when Bella had agreed to marry Edward that I had to get over the fact that she wanted to be a vampire in order to be with her one true love.

Now here she stood, one hundred percent alive. It was great to have her back in our lives. If I had to, I'd convince her to stick around and give Edward another shot.

No one needs to be moping around for the next ninety years again.

_Emmett's POV_

Yes! No more boring vampire lives!

My little sister was back and I'd be sure to keep it that way. She could fight, kick, scream whatever but I wasn't going to let her run off again.

Excitement does a body good and it was never a dull moment with her around. I could already tell by the way Bella was glaring at Alice that our lives were going to be anything but normal…

_Esme's POV_

Everyone, but Alice, Jasper and Bella, were shocked at Bella's words.

I couldn't even begin to explain how I felt. Happiness was definitely on top.

My family was complete again and we all had happiness radiating off of us. I couldn't wait to tell Carlisle when he got home!

I opened my mouth to speak but immediately shut it when I saw Bella watching Alice, who was trying to sneak out of the room.

_Bella's POV_

Alice tried to sneak out of the room but I caught her.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from my seat, glaring at her. If I was going down then I was taking her with me.

"You're the one who told me not to say anything!" Alice exclaimed, pointing at me in accusation. I glared at her and she glared back. Neither one of us were going to take all the blame.

Esme's laughter was what brought us out of our staring contest. Alice and I turned in her direction, shocked. Esme was usually the one to try to calm everyone down!

"So, can we keep her?" Emmett asked. I turned my gaze to him and raised an eyebrow. Emmett wore a big dorky grin on his face. His topaz eyes twinkled with excitement. "Because I really like this knew Bella a lot more."

I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked my hip, glaring at Emmett as I tried to hide my playful and teasing smile. "Oh?" I asked him. "So you didn't like me ninety years ago? Is that it? Well, fine. I see how it is, Emmett Cullen." I turned on my heels and headed to the door only to run into a stone chest.

I could feel myself falling backwards and put my arms out behind me to brass my fall and wait for the pain to hit but it never came. I looked up to see that Edward had caught me. He smiled his crooked smile and I glared. "Who do you think you are?" I hissed. He had no right to touch me!

"You have your memories," he said with a smile and I found my anger slowly begin to dissolve into thin air.

No! I couldn't let him dazzle me! Not anymore!

"I'm still Bella Swank," I reminded him. "I could've been Swan or Cullen if you would've had just stuck to your promise!"

Edward stood me upright and our eyes met. "And then what would have happened when that flea ridden mutt –"

"His name was Brian," I snapped.

"Excuse me. What would have happened when _Brian_ imprinted on you and you were already married to me?"

"I would've stayed with you."

"Would you?" He looked at me with eyebrows raised. It was like he was assuming – No, _accusing_ me – of perhaps running away from him. I could never and would never!

"Of course not," I spat. Edward looked alarmed by the certainty I had in my voice. It didn't falter one bit and I had to admit it felt good to leave the god, Edward Cullen, speechless for a change. "But I had to move on didn't I?" I glanced quickly down at my feet before looking up into Edward's smoldering ocher eyes. "You didn't want me anymore."

"I always wanted you, Bella," Edward's velvety, musical voice told me. "I just didn't want you to become a horrible monster."

"I told you before you are not a monster!" I shouted. I was so loud that the Cullens had to cover their ears. "If you were, I would've been afraid of you! I wouldn't want to be a vampire and spend an eternity with you! I was never terrified of you, Edward and I wasn't afraid of Jacob but that was because I knew you before I knew you both were mythical creatures."

Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. She was excited about something and I didn't know why. "Makeover time!" she exclaimed.

I glanced back and forth between Alice and Edward in complete horror. One was dancing a merry little jig while the other was grinning from ear to ear. What was the world coming to?

"I've already seen it," Alice said as she glided over to us. "So there's really no use in fighting me."

Edward chuckled and I rested my gaze on him. "What?" I asked. I was becoming much more than irritated and afraid now.

"Alice saw us going out on a date this Friday night."

"So then why must we do the whole makeover thing _now_?" I asked.

"Because," Alice said. She picked me up and began walking towards the stairs towards her room. "There's so much to discuss! We have to pick out your hairstyle, figure out your makeup, decide on what outfit you're going to wear…"

"But it's only Wednesday!"

I don't think Alice ever did hear my protests about how Friday was two days away and I wouldn't ever go anywhere with Edward because the next thing I knew I was sitting in front of her vanity mirror in her bedroom, succumbing to torture.


	12. Reincarnated

_Oh snap! An update! This chapter isn't much but next chapter will involve Edward and Bella's date... Maybe even a little bit of Bella getting mad at Edward?_

_Thanks to my reviews last chapter:_

**_Rainy Day In The Pines, Alexa Daley, Khlarka2, barbiedoll123, Katherine-The-Crowned, Edward Desirable number 1, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, Michele, BellandGinny, snookiepooh94 and Lessien-Dorthonion._**

_Now read up and review! _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reincarnated**

"You know," I snarled at Alice as I glared at her through her mirror. "I never did agree to going anywhere with your brother."

Alice let out a beautiful laugh but it only caused me to glare more. Who did she think she was? Dolling me up and just _assuming_ that I'd go anywhere with Edward. They both were completely insane!

"Oh calm down," Alice warned. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. No way was a midget going to intimidate me! **(A/N: Yeah that was a bit harsh but I always wanted Bella to call Alice a midget even though I love her too death! YAY FOR SHORT PEOPLE!)**

Through the mirror, Alice glared at me as she pulled my hair harder than usual. I had definitely pissed her off somehow. "Look," I said, "You should really be acting a little bit happier."

"And why is that?"

"Well, first of all, I'm allowing you to torture me. I barely even put up a fight!"

A smile slowly began to reappear on Alice's lips. "Yeah…"

"_And_," I said, putting enough emphasis on it that it would catch anyone's attention. "I suppose…" I was definitely going to regret this decision. "I suppose I'll agree – but I'm not saying I'll enjoy myself – I'll agree to go out with Edward."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around me in excitement. "I knew you'd say yes! Edward will be so happy!"

I laughed and couldn't help but be happy with Alice even if we were both happy for two completely different reasons. Edward had broken my heart one two many times and while I wasn't all for forgiving him, I wanted him to know what he had lost.

"Alice…?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Work your magic."

* * *

My hair had been pulled, twisted this way and that… but I was glad to be home.

I loved Alice, probably even more now then I did then. Until they showed up and until my memories returned, I had never really realized how lonely this life had been. It was nice to have my other family back even if it included Edward.

Sighing, I plopped myself down on my bed. My eyes were heavy and my whole body felt tired all of a sudden. I felt like I could sleep this entire lifetime away and eventually, I gave in to slumber.

* * *

_I was on First Beach, watching. An older version of me was surrounded by most of the La Push pack, my parents and a few friends from Forks High School. My hair was done in curls and I wore a loose but fitting white gown._

_Edward and the other Cullens were no where around. That saddened me. Most of my dreams had been of the Cullens or Jacob. _

_I took a seat in the back and watched the scene. I let out a quiet gasp, knowing that no one would hear me anyway. _

_My stomach felt immediately sick. I looked beautiful, like Alice had made me her subject but that wasn't the reason I felt sick. I was witnessing my wedding day and it wasn't to Edward. It was to Brian Thompson, a werewolf who didn't even look like Edward._

_Brian wasn't ugly or anything. He was rather attractive, one of the more attractive La Push men. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his skin was a beautiful russet color, like the rest of them. But when he looked at me -- or the former me I should say -- his dark brown eyes twinkled with nothing but love. _

_Was this how my life would turn out this time around? A life without Edward? If I gave Edward another chance, would it all be for nothing? That thought depressed me._

_The Cullens –No, Edward -- had broken my heart one too many times. Alice and the others though… even if they hadn't been around, I kept in contact. That much I remember._

_I glanced around and noticed that the usual, unsettling fog was beginning to come in. Before I could blink, the setting had changed._

_I was no longer seated in back watching a wedding. It didn't even look like I was in the same time frame that I had been in._

_The buildings looked old and there were very few cars about. Everything looked so old actually but there was no way I was in Forks. This place was too big to be Forks, Washington._

_Someone nearby had dropped their newspaper on the street and I hurried to pick it up. _

_As I bent down, it was then that I realized what I was wearing. I was in an old-fashioned style dress and my hair hung in ringlets. My outfit had never changed before. _

_This dream was getting weirder by the second…_

_Sighing, I glanced down at the paper and my eyes widened in shock. _

_Chicago. 1918._

_Edward would be around then. Unless… unless he had already passed? _

"_Isabella!" I heard someone call for me. I quickly turned around and was met with a gentle looking older man who had to be at least fifty. He looked completely concerned and out of breath as he approached. "Isabella! You must come quickly."_

_I looked at him in confusion. "Mister Bennett. What's wrong?" I asked. How did I even know his name? I had never even been to Chicago, let alone in the early 1900s! _

"_It's the Masen's," he breathed. "They've fallen ill with the Spanish Influenza." _

_So Edward wasn't dead yet but it didn't take the pain from my chest. Who knew how long they all had left…_

"_Edward's asking for you," Bennett replied. "Doctor Cullen has sent me to fetch you." _

_Carlisle was here too… that's right. I immediately remembered everything about Edward's story as I followed Mister Bennett to the large old looking hospital in the distance. His mother, Elizabeth, had been the one to plead with Carlisle to save her son but how come it seemed like there was more to it?_

"_Here we are," Bennett's voice rang through my ears. I looked around. I had been so entranced in my mind that I hadn't even realized that we were already in the hospital and standing outside of a room. _

_I nodded to him and walked inside. Edward and Elizabeth lay side by side, both fighting for their lives. It was then that I knew that I was going to die of the Spanish Flu too. Oh well. No chance in going back._

"_Edward?" I whispered as I made my way in between the two beds. He gave me no response. I sighed and stared back and forth between mother and son. Their skin was tinted blue as they breathed heavily. _

_Tears began to build up in my eyes at the sight. "Bella…" a woman's voice said. I turned my gaze from Edward and Elizabeth lay there, staring up at me with sick and weary eyes. "You shouldn't be here…" She coughed uncontrollably and I suddenly felt extremely helpless. _

"_Mister Bennett said that Edward was asking for me," I replied. I took a gentle seat on Elizabeth's bed. Edward definitely looked like her with the bronze hair and green eyes. Both looked completely beautiful, even for a human. _

_Weakly, Elizabeth reached forward and patted my hand. Her hand was extremely hot. Probably from the fever. "Take care of him for me, Bella," she said. "He needs you when I'm gone. You'll be all each other has left."_

_Tears streamed down my face at the thought. If Edward were to survive this epidemic, then he would have been an orphan. But me? I was already an orphan? How had my parents died anyway?_

"_I'll do my best to take care of him for you, Missus Masen," I replied quietly just as Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep._

_I sighed and watched Elizabeth sleep. It hurt too much to look at Edward but I felt safe as I gazed at his mother, even though she was on her death bed._

"_Isabella?"_

* * *

"Isabellllllaaaaaaaaa…." A voice rang throughout my ears. It was beautiful in everyway. "Isabella, time to wake up."

I groaned, still tired before lifting my head and glancing at my clock.

6:30… AM?!

I sat up in my bed quickly and glanced around my room. Edward was in my rocking chair laughing hysterically. "Not funny," I grumbled as I glared.

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward asked. He flashed a crooked grin at me and my heart felt like it had just sunk to my stomach. How the hell did I ever manage to live without him?

I sighed, not moving from my seat. If I didn't tell him, he'd probably just end up in the bathroom with me or worse… sick Alice after me.

"Edward," I hesitantly began. "Do you ever think that maybe… well, that maybe we were destined to be together even if that doesn't mean forever?"


	13. Past Remembered

_Sorry! I've had a hard time with this chapter. This is kind of the way I wanted this chapter to go but not really. The date is present but it's not much of one… you'll see why!_

_Also, this is probably my longest chapter yet. I figured you deserved it since it's been a few days._

_Thanks to my reviewers once again:_

**_roocullen, Alexa Daley, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Michele, Kylie, Katherine-The-Crowned, obsessedwithjamespotter, Lessien-Dorthonion, dancing jordan, Socialxxhazard, xXxElianexXx, snookiepooh94, puppyluv03, -Vandos-Girl-, slitherinprincess3, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, BellandGinny, xlynnx, Khlarka2 and Thyta._**

_Now enjoy and be sure to review! I wanna try to reach 200 with this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Past Remembered**

Edward looked at me in confusion and I felt my cheeks become hot.

I shouldn't have said anything. Now he probably thinks I'm insane.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I let out a breath and turned my gaze from him. _Stupid Bella_, I thought. How was it even possible that he still had this effect on me? His beautiful topaz eyes bore into my body as if they bore into my very soul. My heart rate quickened as he continued to stare at me.

"Bella," Edward said. "What do you mean?"

"You said you didn't remember much from your human life," I replied.

He nodded and stared at me oddly.

"But the only thing you really remember is your mother."

"What are you getting at, Bella?" he snapped.

I inwardly winced. Obviously I had hit a soft spot with Edward. "I've seen her," I quietly replied. "She said that I shouldn't be at the hospital and to take care of you if you were to survive."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. Or was it surprise? I don't know. Maybe he just thought I was plan crazy.

He confirmed my suspicions when he started laughing at me. I glared at him. "You really think you've seen or even talked to my mother?" he laughed. My eyes narrowed even more and I found myself wishing that I had Jane's power of making people feel pain. I'd love to do that to Edward right now.

"I have!" I exclaimed, edging myself to the corner of my bed. "Hair like yours with green eyes! I'm not lying, Edward!"

"I never said you were lying to me, Bella."

I sighed in frustration. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then why won't you believe me?"

"Because," he said, standing. Edward walked over, lifted me up then sat down and placed me into his lap. "Carlisle has mentioned to you what my mother looked like. You may have just dreamt her up."

"Was there a Mister Bennett back then?" I asked, glaring. I'd prove to Edward someway or another that I was telling the truth. "He looked to be about fifty, a bit plumb and probably about five-foot-eight."

"First name?"

So he wasn't going to give up that easily. Rats. I searched my mind, willing to think of his name. Edward continued to stare at me with an eyebrow raised.

"William," I quickly said. My eyes widened at the name. Moments ago I hadn't even known the man's name but suddenly, I knew almost everything about William Bennett. "He was your parent's lawyer."

Edward stared at me before smiling slowly. "Bella…" He leaned close to me and placed a gentle kiss on my jaw. "You should sleep, my Bella."

I wanted to tell Edward that I wasn't _his_ Bella and that I never would be his again but I couldn't. My eyes felt extremely heavy now and I reluctantly lay down in my bed. Edward pulled my quilt over me and lied down next to me, pulling me close to his body just like old times. It was nice, him holding me like this. After so long of not being held by Edward, his body temperature felt like heaven. It didn't bother me at all.

"Sleep," Edward whispered after placing a kiss on the side of my head. "I'll be here when you wake."

I finally let my eyes droop shut and had my first dreamless slumber in years.

* * *

_**FRIDAY**_

Oh how I wish I could have stayed in bed today.

I was dreading today; especially my upcoming date with Edward but Alice wouldn't allow me to stay in bed. She arrived at promptly 6:30 this morning, bouncing up and down on my bed. I had managed to grab hold of the bars on my headboard but Alice was stronger. She grabbed hold of my ankles and tugged so hard that my bed broke.

But now, here I was at 6:30 in the evening, trapped in front of Alice's vanity mirror once again. Alice worked quickly, making the torture less bearable. She ended up putting my hair in a half-up do with some loose curls. She clipped a few strands into a beautiful diamond barrette. My makeup was all neutral colors, which I liked. Finally, it was time for the outfit. I had given Alice full reign to pick it out.

"Ready?" Alice asked me. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and I nodded, trying to hold my breath. Alice disappeared into her walk in closet before emerging with a black bag. She slowly unzipped it and I gasped when I saw what lied within.

It was a beautiful cerulean blue dress with tank style sleeves and a deep v-neck with an empire waist. It looked like it ended just below my knees. "And for your feet," Alice said. She pulled a shoe box out from the bottom of the bag and opened the lid. Cerulean blue Lasso Kors sandals sat inside. I grimaced at the sight of the 4 inch suede heel.

"You want to kill me don't you?" I asked. I already knew that I'd end up falling.

Alice giggled and began removing my sneakers to put the shoes on. "You'll be fine." All I could do was sigh.

"Alice," I began. She watched me intently as I chewed on my bottom lip. "Edward said you saw us going on a date."

"I remember," she replied while helping me put on my dress so I wouldn't ruin my hair.

"How well did you see it going?"

"Very well." She hesitated. There was more she wasn't telling me.

"Alice?"

"Until the last ten minutes," she quickly replied.

"Great."

So basically, even though Alice hadn't said it, tonight was going to be a disaster. I wanted to know what she had seen but that would make me feel uncomfortable. If I knew everything she saw, the date would be a complete catastrophe the moment I met eyes with Edward.

"You look perfect," Alice smiled. She placed a kiss on my cheek and grabbed her jacket. "See you later, Bella."

"Wait!" I called to her. Tiny Alice stopped in her spot and turned to look at me. "Where are you going?"

"All of us are going to a movie. You and Edward on the other hand are staying in."

"So then why did I have to get dressed up for nothing?" Alice raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Okay. Sorry for the stupid question."

"I'll call for you once I make sure Edward's downstairs."

I nodded just before Alice disappeared downstairs.

* * *

For five minutes I paced Alice's bedroom staring at photographs from years past. Plenty of times my eyes had landed on ones of me and Alice. She had missed me just like I had missed her.

But then I glanced at a picture of a girl with Edward. This girl had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and her eyes were the gold of a vegetarian vampire. She clung tightly to a grimacing Edward. In permanent marker, the words 'Devil Reincarnate' were written across the girl's body. Devil horns, a beard and tail were drawn on her.

I glared at the picture before quickly picking it up and stuffing it into my purse. I'd ask Edward about that later.

"Bella!" Alice called up for me.

I took a deep breath and left the comfort of Alice's room. Slowly, I made my way to the stairs and my breath caught when I saw Edward standing in a black suit. His hair was messy as always and I had to admit that he looked rather handsome.

The car honked, causing me to jump. Edward chuckled while Alice glared at the door. "I better get going," Alice said. She danced to the top of the stairs and kissed me again on the cheek. "We'll be back around ten, Bella and then I'll take you home to Charlie."

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't have time to speak. Alice was already gone.

_Edward's POV_

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Perhaps even more beautiful than the last time I laid my eyes upon her. I never wanted to tear my eyes away from her. She had a few more curves than back then and she was actually wearing makeup.

Bella surprised me when she arrived this afternoon, giddy about being made over by Alice. If only I could read her thoughts then I'd know for certain if she was really excited about going through with tonight.

"You look presentable," Bella said. Her voice brought me out of my trance and my eyes met hers. I smiled and she clasped on to the railing in order to hold her balance.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous," I replied as I met her half way on the stairs. She blushed and I held out my hand for her to take. Bella placed her delicate hand in mine and I brought it to my lips, kissing it gently. "I hope you like spaghetti."

Bella smiled brightly and her beautiful brown eyes twinkled with happiness. "I love spaghetti!" All I could do was chuckle and lead her carefully down the stairs.

I led Bella into an extra downstairs room and was pleased when I opened the door to hear her gasp. Alice had transformed it to look like we were sitting outside underneath the stars. If it wasn't for the rain, we would have had our rendezvous outside like I had originally planned.

"So am I going to be the only one eating?" Bella asked as I helped her into her seat. I simply shrugged. No need in ruining the surprise.

I still wore a smile as I reached for the large pasta bowl filled with spaghetti. I placed a portion on the two plates on the table while Bella helped herself to some salad. "It looks delicious," Bella said, happily. She bent down to take a bite but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. "Bella?"

_Bella's POV_

Alice had said the date would go great until the last ten minutes. But how could I enjoy this lovely meal with that picture on my mind? I know I'd regret it later but I had to get it over with. I let out a sigh and reached down into my bag, pulling out the picture.

"Who is this?" I asked, showing Edward the picture.

Edward carefully took the picture and when it was safely in his hands, he looked it over. "Where'd you get this?"

"Alice's room."

"She's no one, Bella."

"Obviously she's someone if Alice took the time to give the girl a little makeover."

Edward chuckled at my sarcastic remark. His eyes were beginning to turn from ocher to pitch black. Was it anger I saw? Or was he simply thirsty? And if he was indeed thirsty would I be the one to free him from his thirst?

"She's no one you should be worrying about, Bella," Edward snapped. "This girl doesn't exist."

"But who is she, Edward?"

"She's of no importance!" he shouted.

I had pushed Edward over the edge. His eyes narrowed as he glared furiously at me. Why did this girl anger him so much and why wouldn't he tell me?

"What are you keeping from me, Edward?" I asked, glaring at him. "You want me to be yours again so then why are you keeping her identity from me and why does Alice have a picture of you and some other girl?" I could feel my own blood boiling.

What if he moved on…?

That question tore at my heart and I couldn't help but remember how I felt in my past life when Edward had left me because I supposedly wasn't good enough for him. I wrapped my arms tightly around my body, hoping to hold it in place. Why was I still feeling like this 144 years later? Why was the hole in my chest reopening when I had the opportunity to start over?

"Bella?" Edward asked me. He sounded genuinely concerned over my well-being and current emotional status. I heard the sound of his chair move backwards before being engulfed by strong, cold arms. "It's okay."

"But it's not," I croaked. "You love another."

Edward was speechless at my statement but after a few minutes, he began running his long fingers through my curled hair. "I could never love anyone like I love you, Bella," he told me. "The girl in that photograph? She never had my heart."

"Then why'd you get so defensive when I asked about her?"

"Because I'd rather keep her in the past."

"Edward…"

He sighed in defeat and I smiled inwardly at my victory. But I was still worried about what he'd say. Edward had always held my heart just like I had always held his. And even though I had no plans of admitting that to him yet, I didn't care.

I loved Edward Cullen. I loved him more than anything in this entire world. I would die a thousand deaths if each new life meant that I could be with him.

"Her name is Tanya," Edward finally said. I looked up through my eyelashes at him. "She's one of the vegetarian vampires from Denali, Alaska."

"I remember you mentioning her back then."

"Well you should know that she's completely delusional."

I laughed at Edward's snide comment. He laughed too, never loosening his arms from around my body. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"She thinks she has a chance with me," Edward continued to explain. "Tanya and Alice used to be friends you know but when Tanya found out that I was in love with a human, she became infuriated. What was even worse was that Alice liked you and Tanya doesn't like to compete for attention. Tanya practically danced with joy when we broke off our engagement. She _still_ thought that she stood a chance."

"Did you ever give in?"

"Never. I couldn't. Bella, I spent the last 143 years moping around because I'd rather do that and live in complete solitude than be with anyone else but you. I love you, Bella. I always have since the moment we met in 1905."

"You… remember…" I whispered to him. I was sure that I was in complete shock. Just two days ago, Edward had been laughing at me for believing that I met his mother but now here he was, practically admitting that I was right.

"After your dream that one night, when you had finally gone back to sleep, I ran home and talked with Carlisle. He remembers a young girl named Isabella who came to see me and my mother on our death beds. He just didn't think you were that same girl. You died a week later and by then we were already gone." My breath caught in my throat as Edward told me the story. "Bella, I swear… if I had any knowledge that you were going to die then, I would've had Carlisle change you. I wanted to be with you more than anything. You know, back then, people got married quite young. Before your father died of the Spanish Flu, I was going to ask him for your hand."

I jumped in surprise and leaned back to gaze into Edward's eyes. The blackness was fading and beginning to turn a beautiful topaz, the color that I loved so much. Despite everything we had been through – James, not getting married, Victoria, the werewolves, and the Spanish Influenza – Edward Cullen loved me. He wanted to marry me and be with me.

And perhaps I just wanted to be with him too.


	14. Cry

Ok before you read, I'd just like to clear one thing up

_Ok before you read, I'd just like to clear one thing up._

_I mentioned last chapter that Edward met Bella in 1905. They were friends since they were 4 years old in the early 1900s. More about their friendship back then will be mentioned throughout this story. _

_Mandy Moore's song, Cry, inspired this chapter._

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:_

_**MysticStoryTeller, CullenFreak88, ily94, Kason08, blissful DREAMER 0x, AlexandromedaCullen II, geyeg, magicvamp, Xxtwilight.obsessed.xX, Lessien-Dorthonion, Traviesa, MiakaMemo, saya2862, maryg-cullen, Katherine-The-Crowned, Alexa Daley, slitherinprincess3, Khlarka2, obsessedwithjamespotter, Kylie, Luvntwilight, snookiepooh94, ChrissyMaireCullen, TwilightNerd, puppyluv03, barbiedoll123, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, Socialxxhazard, xlynnx, tu es mon ame and DevineZ.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cry**

**EPOV**

I let out a sigh as I felt Bella's head droop down on to my shoulder in the middle of _Romeo and Juliet_. Careful to not disturb her, I pulled a quilt up around her body as she continued to sleep.

This would give me a good time to think back on my past and try to remember most of my friendship with Bella.

As I wracked my brain over and over again, finally one event made its way to the surface of my mind.

It was the year 1915 and Bella would be gone for the day with her family…

_I sat at my piano, going over and over again the new piece that I had written particularly for Bella. It had to be perfect by the time she turned fourteen in September. _

_From downstairs, I could hear a knock sounding on the front door but the voices were too quiet to hear from the room I was in._

"_Edward!" My mother called from the first floor. She sounded frantic. "Edward! Come quick!" _

_I could hear my father already racing from his study down to the front door. Curious as to what was going on, I stood from the piano and slowly made my way downstairs._

_All talking ceased when the three adults realized that I was present. _

_My parents looked worried and my mother's face was streaked with tears. Their lawyer, Mister Bennett, stood at the doorway._

"_What's… going on?" I cautiously asked._

_My mother shot my father one of her notorious looks that only he seemed to understand. He nodded and my mother approached me, taking my hands in her soft ones. "Edward, honey," she began. Her voice shook with her words. "There's been an accident."_

_I could hear my heartbeat quicken as my mind immediately went to the thought of beautiful, smiling Bella. Was she alright? Were her parents okay? "What kind of accident?" My voice matched my mother's shaky one but all I could do was silently pray that Bella was alright. _

"_You know how Bella's father works for Western Electric?" my mother asked. I nodded. "And how Bella was going with her parents today for a picnic in Michigan City?" I nodded again. "The Eastland steamer rolled over this morning."_

"_She was still moored to her dock," my father added._

"_And Bella?" I quickly asked. "Is Bella alright?" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. I couldn't lose my best friend. I just couldn't. Besides my parents and a few friends here and there, she was all I had._

"_They just finished bringing the survivors to the hospital," Mister Bennett told us. "I'm sure no matter what you'll find her there."_

_At that moment, I didn't care about society or behaving like a proper gentleman. I didn't even grab my jacket. I raced past Mister Bennett and ran the two miles to the hospital without stopping for a breath of air. _

_**333**_

_When I arrived at the hospital, it was already filled with people who knew the victims. I made my way through the crowded area and approached a blond haired doctor. He turned to me and smiled slightly. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. May I help you?" he asked in a British accent. _

"_I'm Edward Masen," I stammered. "I heard about the steamer just a few minutes ago."_

"_Yes, it is such a terrible tragedy. Seven hundred people are already gone and the count appears to still be rising."_

_A lump caught in my throat and I rubbed my eyes to hide the tears. "Do you know where I might find an Isabella Marie Swanson?"_

_Doctor Cullen looked around before turning back to me and nodded. "I shouldn't be taking you in to see the patients without you being of the immediate family but since she is indeed a patient of mine and you appear to be rather attached to her, I'll show you. Follow me."_

_He proceeded down a bright white hall and walked up a flight of stairs before turning left and opening a door._

_Bella looked like she was asleep and covered from head to toe in bandages. What I could see of her pale complexion was blue from bruising and most likely the cold water. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, holding her bandaged hand in my shaking one. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked._

"_When she was brought in, the percentage for her survival was rather low but she seems to be doing much better in such a short time," Doctor Cullen replied, still standing by the door. "I am afraid, however, that her family didn't make it."_

"_What will happen to her?"_

"_Most likely she'll go to an orphanage when she's well enough."_

"_No one wants to adopt the older children," I snapped._

"_I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'll do all in my power to make sure Isabella is well taken care of." And with that he shut the door behind him, leaving me with my thoughts and an unconscious Bella._

_My body shook as I finally released my tears now that no one was watching. I rested my head on top of Bella's hand. "Please make it, Bella. Please."_

**BPOV**

_I watched from a distance as a little girl with brown curls skipped up to a crying bronze haired boy. In her hand was a scarce supply of daisies._

"_Why are you crying?" she asked as she sat down beside the boy. _

"_I fell down and hurt my knee and I can't find my mommy," he cried._

_My heart reached out to the crying boy but then I slowly found myself smiling as the girl reached out and put her small, chubby arm around the boy. "I'm Bella Swanson," she replied. She removed her arm from around the boy and handed him a few of her daisies. "Here."_

_The boy looked up and I gasped. His green eyes were clouded with tears and just by looking at him, I knew who he was. Edward. _

"_I'm Edward Anthony Masen," he hiccupped as he accepted the daisies. _

"_Hi, Edward!" Little me said with enthusiasm and a smile on her face. "My mama just had a baby boy today and my daddy brought me to get her some flowers but since you're my new friend, you can have some too."_

_Edward smiled and even at such a young age, he had a crooked smile. His eyes twinkled at the words spoken too him. Perhaps he hadn't had a real friend?_

"_I start school next year," I told Edward, happily._

"_Me too."_

"_Edward! Darling! Where are you?" A frantic woman called out. I turned my head in the distance of the voice just in time to see Elizabeth Masen running to her injured son. "Oh, sweetie! You're hurt!" She reached forward and took him into her arms, hugging him._

"_I'm okay," Edward replied, struggling to break free. Obviously he didn't want to seem like a Mama's boy in front of his new found friend. "This is Bella. My new friend." Elizabeth looked down at Mini Me with a smile on her face._

_I grinned, showing off my teeth. A few were missing. "My mama just had a baby boy today and my daddy brought me here to get her some flowers but I gave some to Edward because he's my friend."_

I jumped awake which caused Edward to jump also. He apparently hadn't been expecting me to wake up anytime soon.

"Hi," I said as I stretched and yawned.

Edward chuckled and replied, "Hello."

The door opened and shut, followed by voices and a scream. I groaned when I saw Alice staring at me. She appeared to be completely infuriated.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?!" she shrieked. I glanced down at my outfit. Hoodie and jeans.

"Let it go, Alice," Edward chuckled. "After our _date_, I let her change into something more comfortable. She fell asleep while we were watching a movie.

Alice huffed and stomped off. I felt a wave of calm and immediately knew that Jasper was trying to work his magic on his wife. Emmett was already busy cracking jokes.

"Enjoy your evening?" Carlisle asked as he walked in with Rosalie and Esme.

"Very much," I replied. Carlisle turned to leave when I looked at Edward. "You make a very adorable four year old." Carlisle stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Four you said?" he asked.

I nodded and in my best imitation I said, "My mama just had a baby boy today and my daddy brought me here to get her some flowers…"

Edward looked at me as if I was crazy before we both started laughing at the time we had first met.

"How many times can one person say that phrase?" Edward chuckled.

"Gimme a break!" I shrieked lightly punching Edward. "I was only four!"

He stopped laughing but didn't cease smiling. His topaz eyes twinkled happily. "A very cute and adorable four year old."

* * *

_A few more things:_

_First, OH SNAP! CARLISLE?! I'm not sure how long he was in Chicago before the Spanish Flu epidemic and even if he arrived like RIGHT before y'know what? I made him Bella's doctor cuz… in my mind that's just pure awesome!_

_Second, I ALMOST changed the date of when Bella and Edward met to show how Bella became an orphan. I REALLY wanted to go with the Iroquois Theater Fire in 1903 and have Edward see Bella in the hospital all bandaged up as a survivor but they would've been 2! So little! So I figured 4 is a good age to meet! _

_And third, notice how I gave Bella yet ANOTHER last name? But see… I'm sneaky sneaky. They all contain Swan. I went back to last chapter and didn't see her 1900 last name so I gave her one. It just shows that she's REALLY reincarnated by just changing her last name. _

_Also just so you know how the song cry fits in:_

_It WAS late afternoon when Bella and Edward first met. Like around fourish._

_The moment Bella saw Edward cry, their relationship started and of course it's going to last forever._

_They met in September. 10 days after Bella's fourth birthday._

_More events will be based on Cry by Mandy Moore._

_Hint: "You were always the cold one but I was never that sure. You were all by yourself staring up at the dark grey sky. I was changed…"_

_Perhaps a flashback of an argument? _

_NOW REVIEW! _

_That is all._


	15. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	16. Midnight Rendezvous

_Wow! I didn't realize that I have been away from this story for so long! MAJOR writer's block with a lot of my stories which is the reason why before I start a new story I'm going to finish most of my stories. _

Anyway, the memories in this chapter are taken from the 2005 movie version of Pride and Prejudice. I am in love with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett and I can see how they relate to Edward and Bella's complicated relationship. But I love it... Pride and Prejudice is one of my all time favorite movies and books.

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_writingchick, Michelle, Edwards only lover, KairiMissesSora'AlwaysWithYou, tu es mon ame, Devinez, pjkeigwin, JaspersAngel, ChrissyBellaDiva, -Aikio-Hatate-, MrsSarahCullen858, Vir, heels-over-head101, Michelle :D, ily94, Vollar Hljodhrc, belle1089, dorkiegrl2, blissful DREAMER 0x, Dasey24601, midnightwilight, MysticStoryteller, emmie, Kason08, magicvamp, KillerKitty1901, TopazTearz, geyeg, LuvzSpunkRansom, obsessedwithjamespotter, Jellybean the Cow, TwilightNerd, Katherine-The-Crowned, DoctorWhoRules, latuacantante4him, Khlarka2, twilightmoon20, xlynnx, xXxJazRainexXx, barbiedoll123, DawnofDays and Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx._**

_I hope you guys keep reviewing! Now it's nearly 6:30 AM here in Ohio (I'm visiting my family and friends!) I was supposed to leave last week then next week but my fiancee is going to visit his parents so I'll be around for a few more weeks! Possibly more updates! Yay! Now read, enjoy and review! Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

Edward dropped me off around midnight. I had felt bad that I had fallen asleep during our "date" and even though I hated to admit it, I enjoyed his company.

Which was why I was currently in the shower having a human moment while the beautiful creature who didn't do Adonis justice was sitting in my bedroom, probably on my bed or in my rocking chair.

I wasn't ready for him to go and I had stupidly asked him to stay with me for the night. Just thinking about him caused my cheeks to turn crimson and my heart to beat rapidly.

It was like I was --

My eyes widened and I dropped my shampoo in my daze.

I couldn't be in love with Edward Cullen. Not this time around. No matter how many times we may have been together in the past I couldn't fall in love with him again. Our relationship seemed to only end in heartbreak. What if I died this time, leaving him to walk the Earth alone? Or what if he died by a nomadic vampire? What if he left me again? I couldn't bare that.

Sighing, I sunk down to the ground as the water from the shower nozzle fell over my body and washing away my tears.

I let out a gasp, tears and water running down my face as yet another memory hit me like a ton of bricks…

* * *

_It was raining heavily. The scenery was beautiful even in the rain and a young couple stood underneath a gazebo, breathing heavily and glaring._

"_I love you," a bronze haired boy – Edward – said to the brunette. Me. I was the brunette and we were dressed extravagantly. But Edward was different. He bore an English accent and I was sure when I spoke, I would too. "Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."_

_I rolled my eyes and deepened my glare. "Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done."_

_Edward ran his hand through his wet hair, causing it to stand up in certain places. "Is this your reply?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Edward's beautiful green eyes darted in different directions before resting back on my face. "Are you…" he hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip. "Are you laughing at me?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you _rejecting _me?"_

"_I'm sure that the feelings which, as you've told me have hindered your regard, will help you in overcoming it."_

"_Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?"_

"_And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgment!"_

* * *

The image faded slowly, leaving us glaring at each other. Each one hurt but neither admitting it. But then, another image hit and it seemed much, much happier…

* * *

"_How are you this evening, my dear?" Edward whispered. He took my hand in his and brought it slowly up to his lips, kissing it. His green eyes shined with love and devotion._

"_Very well," I answered with a sigh of content. "Although I wish you would not call me my dear."_

_Edward laughed, his grin reaching up clear to his eyes. They sparkled like stars. "Why?"_

"_Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something."_

"_What endearments am I allowed?"_

"_Well let me think…" I teased. I bit my lip to appear as if I was in deep thought. "Bella for every day. My Pearl for Sundays and…" I giggled. "Goddess Divine… but only on _very _special occasions."_

_Edward's eyes narrowed and his eyes turned lustful. The way he was looking at me caused my heart to beat ferociously inside my chest. "And what should I call you when I am cross? Mrs. Masen…?"_

"_No!" I exclaimed. I laughed at how loud I was. I half expected my parents to come running to see what all the fuss was about. "No. You may only call me Mrs. Masen… when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy."_

_Edward snickered, each one of us leaning incredibly close to the other. "Then how are you this evening… Mrs. Masen?" Edward leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Mrs. Masen…" Then on my right cheek. "Mrs. Masen…" Now my left cheek. "Mrs. Masen…" Finally, his lips came crashing down on my own. Pure bliss was the only way to describe it._

* * *

Those two memories were like reading something out of one of my many Jane Austen books. So similar that it was amazing.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice called out as he opened the bathroom door. "Bella, are you alright?"

"F-fine," I stuttered. I was freezing. I hadn't even realized that the water had run cold.

Quickly, the shower door flew open and a towel was wrapped swiftly around my body. Edward bent down, with his eyes closed, and gently picked me up. "You're freezing," he whispered as he walked me back to my bedroom. "What were you doing?"

Edward sat me down on my bed and pulled my comforter over me before fluttering about my room in search of my pajamas. "Mem-memories," I replied. "England… us."

My vampire twirled around, a pair of pants in his hands, eyes wide. "England you say?"

I nodded, already feeling warmer. "One was of us arguing," I quietly replied. "You asked for my hand and I refused."

Edward chuckled and handed me my clothes. He turned around so I could get dressed. "Where have I heard that before? Seems like even then you were refusing me."

"Then there was another one… and I think… I think we had just become engaged. You were calling me Mrs. Masen." I pulled on my shirt. "You can turn around now."

Edward turned around and sat down on my bed before pulling me into his lap. "You're much more accepting now then you were earlier."

"I'm starting to accept that I can't outrun fate," I answered. "No matter how hard I try to do so."

"Do you love me… at all?"

"I'd rather not say, Edward," I said turning away from him. "Because if I did admit to loving you, like I did so long ago, you'd just leave me again."

"I'd be a fool to do that, Bella," Edward whispered. I shivered in content as he brushed my hair with his fingers then placed a soft kiss on my collarbone. "If you were to love me and give me your entire heart, I would court you for another year then marry you and then turn you. No backing out this time."

"What about turning me and then marrying me?"

"I still stand on you marrying me first, Bella." I opened my mouth to argue but he placed his cold hand over it. "Hear me out for once. You're not like other women. You're not one for settling down but I guarantee that if I changed you first, you would regret it later. Your father would not be able to walk you down the aisle. Last time he had died before hand, Bella. Don't you ever want this chance?" He sighed. "I'm going to move my hand away now. No yelling alright?"

I nodded as he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"You're right. I would regret it… before I – I ended up with Bri-Brian… Charlie did die. I want him to be on my arm and if we did get married, I want to do everything that I wouldn't do over ninety years ago. I want Alice to plan it and I want to go all out. Hair, makeup, dress... everything."

"And a new vehicle?"

"My truck runs fine and it's not noisy either."

"But if you're going to be a Cullen, you'd need tinted windows to keep your skin from sparkling."

"Edward," I growled.

He chuckled and this time placed a kiss on my neck, grazing his teeth gently across my flesh. "It'd be a pity if such a beautiful truck had an accident."


	17. All I Need

_This chapter definitely isn't as long as last chapter but oh well. I got inspired by the story **It's Better When I Bleed For You by xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx**. Great story so you should totally read it!_

_So will Bella and Edward actually out run fate and be together? We shall soon find out! ...But not in this chapter. Bwahahahaha!_

_Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing last chapter:_

**_ChrissyBellaDiva, Jellybean the Cow, latuacantante4him, writingchick, KillerKitty1901, TwilightNerd, xXxJazRainexXx, xXxElianexXx, Khlarka2, Vollar Hljodhrc, pjkeigwin, Katherine-The-Crowned, Socialxxhazard, Twilight of the Opera, babyboo40794, Phantom-writer3739, Hyper Kid007, JaspersAngel, debcripps, jaydeesgirl, tu es mon ame, and barbiedoll123._**

_Now read and be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**All I Need**

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful as she slept in my arms, mumbling every now and then. On occasion I would attempt to pull away to get a better look at her, but she'd plead with me not to go anywhere. I don't think she even really knew what she was talking about.

"No, Edward," Bella mumbled. Her voice sounded heartbroken, causing my dead heart to break. I glanced at her, brushing hair away from her face. Tears glistened from underneath her dark eyelashes. I bent down and gently kissed them away. She whimpered quietly before going back to a restless sleep.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

A smile twitched at her lips and she pulled herself closer into my body. I wrapped my arm tightly around her.

**BPOV**

"_No, Edward," I muttered. "Not this time."_

_Edward's topaz eyes searched my face. It took everything in my power to keep my emotions in check. I wouldn't allow them to betray me. "Bella…"_

"_You don't understand do you?" I snapped, fighting off my tears. "You promised me that we would be together as vampires. I can't marry someone who will never age. I'm already eighteen years old, Edward. If I was to be with you, I can't get any older."_

_I had never seen Edward's hands shake so much. He lifted a hand and brought it to my cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. I quickly pulled away and glared at him. "No!" I screeched._

"_Please… don't do this," he pleaded._

_I shook my head, trying to convince myself that this is what I had to do. "You promised and you broke it. I'll get Emmett to help me with my things and I'll leave tonight." With a huff of air, I spun around on my heels only to be greeted by Alice. "Not now…"_

"_Don't go, Bella." Alice sounded more heartbroken than I felt. I gave her a forced smile before moving pass her and into the Cullen house._

_But when I entered the house, I wasn't there. Instead, I found myself standing on the shore of First Beach._

_I was alone and my arms were wrapped tightly around my chest. It was all I could do to hold myself together from the heartache. _

"_Are you alright?" Jacob's husky voice drifted to my ears. I turned around to face him and watched as his lips formed a frown. He stepped forward and took me into his arms. "It'll be alright, Bells. He didn't deserve you."_

"_I love him so much, Jacob…" I cried into his chest as I wrapped my arms around Jacob._

"_I know you do," he whispered. There was a pause before he kissed the top of my head. "Would you hate me if I said that I was glad he didn't go through with it?"_

_I pulled away, looking up into Jake's eyes. They didn't hold the same sparkle as they normally did and I knew that was because of the pain that I was going through. "No," I whispered. "I suppose not."_

_Jacob attempted a smile. "I'll be here for you, Bella. Always."_

My eyes darted open and I was greeted by a pair of topaz eyes gazing at me through the darkness.

"You stayed," I whispered. It would be a lie if I claimed to be not surprised but I was. Here he was, my vampire, my Edward… and he was holding me securely in his arms.

"Of course I stayed," Edward chuckled. "You asked me to."

"Then you meant what you said," I said. "About being a fool to leave…"

"I meant every word, Isabella. Whether you want me or not, I'm not going anywhere."

My heart sped up and I could barely see Edward's lips turn upwards into a sly grin. As if that wasn't enough embarrassment, my body continued to betray me. Edward chuckled once more before bringing his lips to my forehead.

"You are absolutely…" he kissed my forehead head. "Positively…" Then his lips met just underneath my chin. "Breathtaking."

My breathing caught in my throat and our eyes met. "Don't ever leave me again," I pleaded with him.

"Oh, my love. I wouldn't even think of it."

I bit my bottom lip. I loved Edward Cullen. More than I should. Probably even more than I ever did. And I knew what was to blame. The memories of my past.

Chicago… England… Forks…

Just seeing us together, how broken each one of us appeared to be… or how in love we were…

They were causing me to love him. "Edward…"

"Yes?"

My heart was definitely beating loudly now. I couldn't believe I was about to admit my feelings to him.

"I love you…"

Edward took a gasp of air that he didn't need and let me continue to speak.

"I love you, Edward. I always have and I probably always will. I don't have all of my memories back but I know that we're destined to be together. I can't fight fate anymore and I'll keep on fighting for an eternity with you. You're all I need to be happy. All I've ever needed."

I bit my lip, waiting for Edward to respond. A bright smile crossed his lips and before I even had time to blink, his lips came crashing down on mine. This time around, he wasn't holding back.


	18. Confession

_I don't really know if I like this chapter so I'll just post it anyway._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_AnimeAngel41, aimeelove, DawnOfDays, KillerKitty1901, KairiHeartzXIII, nicole, Jellybean the Cow, Runs With Horses, Luvntwilight, Gray Weather, obsessedwithjamespotter, babyboo40794, TwilightNerd, Eldrvarya Hljodhrc, latuacantante4him, iazbabe621, Mrs.Jasper Withlock-Hale, Katherine-The-Crowned, JaspersAngel, joebro-obsessed89, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, barbiedoll123, jaydeesgirl, TopazTearz, tu es mon ame, Edward4eva, leslie, Erica -Practicemakesperfect, midnightwilight, Khlarka2 and Kason08._**

_Read, review and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Confession**

**BPOV**

_I glared at the bronze haired teen in front of me. He was so arrogant! So… so incredibly childish as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed, surrounded by Jesse Hodgkins and Andrew Montgomery, two of the biggest jerks at school._

"_Didn't you hear what I said?" Edward asked me, glaring. "I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You. Ever." Andrew and Jesse snickered as I continued to fight my tears from falling. He was only saying these things to show off. He was my friend. We lived together. He said he'd always be there for me. _

"_Get out of here!" Jesse hollered at me. I glanced from the ground to the black haired boy only to be hit in the side of the head with a giant rock that Andrew had thrown at me._

_Staggering, I fell backwards; this time hitting the back of my head on another rock. The smell of blood was extremely potent to my sensitive nose and I could feel my stomach becoming queasy, making me feel as if I could wretch my breakfast at any given moment._

"_What'd you do that for?" Edward shouted suddenly. My gaze was beginning to become blurry and dark but my hearing was still as good as ever. A loud cracking sound hit my ears. "Don't _ever_ do something like that _ever _again!"_

"_She's just a pathetic girl!" Jesse snarled. "You said you didn't want to deal with her anymore."_

"_That doesn't mean kill her!" The sound of shuffling feet grew closer and before I knew it, I was being picked up. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"_

"_She's a whore!" Andrew called out but his voice was slowly beginning to trail off in the distance. I could feel us running._

"_My head…" I groaned._

"_Bella, you need to stay awake for me alright?"_

_I scrunched my brows together, struggling to escape from Edward's grip. "Leave me alone…" I cried. _

"_I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry."_

_Shaking my head furiously, I continued on with the struggle but his grasp seemed to only tighten. I heard the sound of a door open and close before hearing more scuffling feet. _

"_What happened?" Elizabeth's kind voice asked._

"_What did you do?" Edward Senior hissed. _

"_I – I didn't know…" Edward choked. "Jesse… Andrew…"_

_I could feel myself being transported from Edward to Edward Senior's arms before being taken to what I could only assume was my bedroom._

"_I don't want you hanging out with those boys. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth hissed at Edward as they followed us up the stairs. "She could've been killed!"_

_I was placed down on a soft bed. "Elizabeth, darling, send for Doctor Cullen. Edward, fetch me some rags to stop the bleeding. The maids will know where they are," Edward Senior ordered. _

_The bed sank and I knew the older Edward had sat down. "Bella, are you in any pain?"_

"_My head…"_

"_Where on your head does it hurt?"_

"_Back… Temple…"_

"_We're sending for Doctor Cullen." The bed moved a bit and then my head was slightly raised. "I'm going to put slight pressure on your head wound. It might hurt a bit."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw were two topaz eyes staring back at me.

"Go back to sleep," Edward whispered as he ran a gentle pale hand through my hair. "You have school in the morning."

I shook my head and yawned. "Nuh uh," I answered. "A week of suspension." Edward tensed. "Didn't Emmett tell you?"

"No," he growled. "Emmett _didn't _tell me."

"Yup. Suspended for a week and all because I punched Lacey McDonald or you would know her as Lauren Mallory."

"Oh yes," Edward chuckled. "I remember." I let out a sigh of content when Edward placed his head in the crook my neck, sniffing my hair and pulling me closer. "Well I suppose I'll just have to have Carlisle excuse me from school for a week. All my time shall be spent with you."

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"When I was asleep…" I bit my lip nervously before continuing. "I had a dream. Well, a memory. There was you, Jesse Hodgkins and Andrew Montgomery. Why were you telling me you didn't want anything to do with me?"

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Bella…"

"You remember, don't you? Me remembering is helping you to remember."

Edward's hand touched the back of my neck, moving over a raised scar. "That was from your fall." His hand moved to the scar on my temple. "That's where he hit you with the rock." He sighed again. "Jesse and Andrew had finally taken an interest in me. Not only that but I was beginning to be made fun of because my only friend was a girl. I only treated you that way because I wanted them to be my friends. I had no idea that they'd hurt you…"

"Your father was mad."

"Of course he was mad! You were like a daughter to him!"

"I didn't…"

"It's alright," he said. Edward's lips came in contact with my forehead and I sighed, happily. "I proclaimed my love for you that day."

I nodded, the memory bombarding my mind full on.

_I was lying in a bed when my eyes opened. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper and a blonde haired, beautiful man was busy moving about._

* * *

"_Ah, I see you're awake," he greeted cheerfully. He glanced at me and I was met with nearly black eyes. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I just got ran over…"_

_He chuckled and took a seat beside me, checking me out. "I'm Doctor Cullen," he told me._

"_I know who you are," I groggily replied. "You were there that day I was brought in with the Eastland steamer accident a few years ago."_

"_Ah yes," Carlisle responded, remembering. "Young Edward was terribly upset."_

"_No he wasn't," I snapped, quickly adverting my gaze away from the charming young doctor. He was lying to me. Edward hated me. He had practically said so and I was stupid enough to not take the hint! _

"_I believe you are the one that is mistaken, Miss Swanson," Doctor Cullen said. "I spoke to him. You were going to be sent to an orphanage. The Masens took you in and young Edward was there by your bedside, praying for you to get well."_

_I sighed only to end up wincing from the pain that shot through my head. A knocking sound forced me to close my eyes to block it out. "Is she going to be alright?" A beautiful voice asked. _

_Doctor Cullen chuckled. "Just fine. I'll leave and give you two a bit of privacy." My eyes followed the doctor's every move, refusing to even look at the worried bronze haired boy in the doorway. _

_Edward sighed once Doctor Cullen left and approached the bed. I still refused to look at him. "Bella…" I still said nothing. "Bella, please look at me."_

"_Go away, Edward," I quietly replied, still not looking at him as I tried to keep all emotions in check. He could keep saying my name for all eternity or keep on apologizing. I didn't care._

"_I didn't mean it," he said. "You're the most important person in the world to me." I scoffed at that. If I was, like Edward claimed, I wouldn't have gotten hurt. "I'm serious…"_

"_You're a terrible liar, Mister Masen."_

_Roughly, Edward grabbed hold of my hand and turned to look at me. "I am _not _a liar," he growled. He stared at me for five long minutes before pressing his lips to mine. _

"_That's so… improper," I breathed, dazed by the kiss, when he pulled away._

"_I'm done being proper, Bella," Edward answered, moving some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "I love you." My eyes widened at his declaration. "I've loved you for years and I suppose… that the reason why I treated you so badly today… was because I was also a bit jealous. I asked your friend, Margaret Coldstone, if you fancied me. She said you didn't but that you had a thing for Caleb Jacoby."_

_My eyes widened even more before going into a coughing fit. "Caleb? Caleb Jacoby? You have got to be kidding me! I wouldn't give him the time of day! And you should know not to believe anything Margaret says. Especially since she's the one who fancies _you._"_

"_Bella… Isabella…" Edward sighed, running his hand down the side of my face. "I am hopelessly in love with you."_

* * *

"You were such a hopeless romantic," I laughed, gazing into Edward's honey colored eyes. Hesitantly, I reached up and ran a shaky hand over his face. He closed his eyes and made a purring noise. My hand traveled from his forehead to his lips, memorizing his beautiful face. "It seems to me like you still are."

Edward's eyes opened mine and his crooked grin appeared on his lips. "You make me this way," he replied. "There's no other person out there for me, Bella. I love –" Edward's eyes changed in color and before I could even blink his hand darted into his pocket before emerging with a cell phone. "What? …This better be good, Alice." I watched intently as he had a conversation with his sister, his eyes growing darker by the second. "Are you sure? … Yes, yes. We'll be right there." He let out a quiet growl before quickly standing, wrapping me up in my large comforter and picking me up bridal style. "Alice had a vision."


	19. Nightmares

Chapter Seventeen

_I wanted to update this story before I went to bed. Fanfiction is a HUGE inspiration when you're just… blah. Lol This chapter was originally called Premonition but decided to change it to Nightmares. You'll see why. _

_My next story to update will be The Will to Live. In a few days at least… maybe._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_**Sunfiresoftball, CrispyPidgeon, mjsnotebook, team-cullen-luv, Neverdee, claire, Amelia Bedelia **__(thanks for your suggestions)__**, SquishyGirl, sanglin, pjkeigwin, Matahari, YouKnowDebussy, aimeelove, TopazTearz, obsessedwithjamespotter, LenaCullen, deviLISH-innocence, americanlatinajapanesegirl, latuacantante4him, AliceReincarnation, bella almost cullen, Khlarka2, misachan, jaydeesgirl, ChrissyBellaDiva, DawnOfDays, justm, BellaandEdwardFOREVER123, uptonmama, Skylaar Wolf, joebro-obsessed89, 1TwilightFan, midnightwilight, Wendy, Eldrvarya Hljodhrc, babyboo40794, Jellybean the Cow, TwilightNerd, xXxJazRainexXx, Katherine-The-Crowned, Beautiful Goodbyes, Vampgirl108, barbiedoll123, Angie-ange, JaspersAngel, yoyoente, KDTwilightFan and Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx.**_

_And guess what.. I'm starting something new with all my stories since I plan on at least writing a new chapter to most of my stories each day. _

_If you review, I'll reply with a short passage from the next chapter._

_Now read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Nightmares**

**EPOV**

Bella clung tightly to my neck with her eyes tightly shut as I ran through the forest, dodging tree after tree. It was a miracle that I still had such control with her after being apart for so long. Her scent was still appetizing, even more so now than it was years ago. Maybe due to the fact that I wanted her – that I needed her to survive – was enough for me to maintain control.

The beautiful girl in my arms shuddered and I quickly adjusted the blanket around her body just as the house came into view. I slowed to a walk and was immediately greeted by Alice.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. She raced over to me and Bella. Her eyes were filled with terror and that's when her vision played out in my mind.

_Bella was running and she looked absolutely petrified. She kept running, occasionally looking behind her. Eventually she stopped and let out a terrorizing scream._

The vision ended just as a man with blond hair and piercing black eyes appeared.

"We can't let her out of our sight, Alice," I told my sister.

"Edward…" Alice hesitated. "I think it happens… when we go hunting."

"Then we won't hunt."

She rolled her eyes. I knew it wasn't that simple and we couldn't simply have Emmett just run out and bring us back some takeout. We enjoyed the hunt even more so than we enjoyed the taste of the blood running down our throats.

The monster inside me growled with hunger and I could practically feel my eyes turn dark with hunger.

"Perhaps the wolves?" Alice question. A hiss escaped passed my lips but my sister stood her ground. I didn't like the werewolves anymore now than I did then. "Word on the street is the pack is up to seven."

"Who?"

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul and Jared."

"Their names in _this_ time?"

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Seth, Layla, Patrick and Justin but now since they know of their past – of their destiny – while together they go by the names they used to be called. They created their own little _reservation_. It's an abandoned park. Not like a park with swings or anything but a nature park since they don't live in La Push. It's not far from here."

**BPOV**

_It was as if I was watching a movie._

_A young woman, who appeared to be around twenty-one, stood in an old fashioned kitchen, cooking. I gasped when she turned around. My eyes stared at the bulge from her stomach. She was pregnant, perhaps six months or so._

_Her hand rested protectively on her protruding stomach when a loud, abrupt knock sounded from the wood door. Cautiously she made her way to the door. A man stood before her with his brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon._

"_Missus Isabella Masen?" he asked almost as if he was uncertain that the woman before him was indeed married._

_Isabella nodded. The man bowed before handing her a letter. "Thank you," she said before closing the door. With shaking hands, she flipped over the letter just as her mother walked in. Her hands ran over the emblem. It was the military's seal._

"_Bella?" the mother questioned. _

_She glanced up from the envelope, tears threatening to spill over. The mother was about to ask what was wrong but resisted against it as the girls frantic fingers tore open the letter._

_**To Missus Isabella Masen,**_

_**On the day of the 21 March 1801, during a battle in Alexandria, fire was sent upon our troops and the French attacked. Many have died but with their sacrifice, we were able to defeat the French.**_

_**However, I am sorry to inform you that your husband, Edward Anthony Masen the Second, has perished during the attack. Aide will be available to you and your unborn child immediately.**_

_**My condolences, **_

_**Prince Frederick**_

_**Duke of York and Albany**_

_Upon finishing the letter, tears began to pour from the brunette's soulful brown eyes. They had only been married two years and with a child on the way. Her legs and hands shook. The air that she needed to live felt like it was being cut off. She gasped loudly for breath before her legs gave out but she did not hit the floor. Her mother had caught her crying daughter and had begun whispering soothing words and running her hand through her hair._

"_Edward," the girl cried. "Why…? Why did you have to leave me?"_

"_Shh, my darling," the mother whispered. "Everything will be fine. You aren't alone. Edward will always be watching over you as will your father and I."_

* * *

"Bella," a beautiful voice called out to me. "Bella, love."

A cold hand shook my hand and my eyes immediately opened, followed by an ear piercing scream.

"Jesus, Bella!" I heard Emmett shout.

My eyes looked around the room. I recognized it as Edward's room. The shelf full of CD's. Pictures of the past. And Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie standing in the corner watching me. Their hands were placed firmly against their ears. Edward, on the other hand, was staying intently at me, his hand running through my hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're never going to be together," I cried as I shook my head. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind. No matter how many times we were together… it always ended. The cycle was just going to keep repeating itself. "Our fates are entwined, Edward, but never joined."

"Bella, what are you saying?" His eyes held so much pain and even though I was sure that my eyes for once did not betray my emotions, my heart was definitely breaking. I loved Edward Cullen. To me he was my everything but could I – could we – really go on, thinking our lives would be complete when it would only end in disaster yet again? Would Edward change me if I pleaded with him this time? Would he still love me after I was a perfect vampire? Or would I be doomed to once again break off a wedding to my soul mate only to be destined to marry a werewolf yet again?

I closed my eyes tightly to block out my on-coming migraine. Edward called frantically for me but I couldn't force my eyes to open nor could I find my voice.

_I love you_.

Those were the words I wanted to tell him. I wanted to scream it to the world but nothing came out. A sob escaped my lips as flashes of images began to appear. Images – a life – which I'd rather forget.

"Bella," Edward's beautiful angelic grief-stricken voice said but I didn't acknowledge him. I was too busy paying attention to the disaster that was unfolding.

* * *

_I glanced over the cliff, watching the waves crash against the shore. It was high tide and one of the most dangerous times to be near the ocean. Yet I didn't seem to care._

_Tears ran down my face while I brought my pale hand up to my face. I glanced at the ring that adorned my left ring finger as it shined from the sunlight. All I could feel was heart ache and suddenly I knew why. My world had been taken away from me. Four months ago, my beloved husband had died in war then two months later, my baby, a girl named Anya, joined her father. _

_There was nothing to live for anymore. All I had were my parents but no life was worth living without Edward and Anya. I glanced up at the blinding sun and allowed a smile form on my lips though the tears kept falling._

"_I love you, Edward," I said. "I shall see you soon."_

_I extended my arms out to my sides and arched slightly back, feeling the rays of the sun on my pale skin. Slowly, I took a few steps forward, still looking upwards, before finally falling over the cliff._

* * *

"I love you, Edward," I said once my eyes snapped open. The warm, hot tears ran quickly down my face and I fought back a sob. "I feel horrible. For crying… for not believing in us… for everything. But don't you remember it at all?"

"Bella, what did you see?" Edward questioned.

Our eyes met for a brief second before I looked past him; my eyes landed on small, pixie-like Alice. "Death."


	20. Girl Talk

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long to update. A lot happened this past week. I was sick and my sister had some band related things to attend to which I went. Then Thursday my great-aunt was emitted into the hospital. Her kidneys were failing. Then Friday she died and tomorrows calling hours. And now I'm sick again. My fever was at 102. But the chapters finished!_

_And I know a bit of you read my other fanfiction, so there's a poll up on my profile page asking if you prefer a quote or a excerpt from the next chapter._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_Emmett is my baby, TwilightNerd, Kolored, kg31goddess, sunfiresoftball, Amelia Bedelia, AnimeAngel41, deviLISH-innocence, Kason08, babyboo40794, bella almost cullen, Khlarka2, AliceReincarnation, Gray Weather, Jellybean the Cow, latuacantante4him, Katherine-The-Crowned, Eldrvarya Hljodhrc, Callie-Cullen, uptonmama, mjsnotebook, barbiedoll123, andrea, 4biddenluv:), Runs With Horses, Sbaglio, obsessedwithjamespotter, xXxJazRainexXx, americanlatinajapanesegirl and Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx._**

_Please review afterwards and vote on the poll. Voting will end on Thursday Septemember 4th before I go back to Arkansas. Until then, each review for this story will be replied with a quote._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Girl Talk**

I didn't think it was possible for Alice to become any paler than she already was. Her normally pink lips looked almost blue, like you would if you had been in the water for too long.

My attention left Alice and turned to Edward. They were obviously having a silent conversation. I was sure the others could hear by the way their gaze shifted back and forth between Edward and me.

"Edward," Rosalie piped up. "Perhaps you should go on a hunt with Emmett and Jasper? None of you had fed in a while and I'd like to talk to Bella."

Edward looked reluctant to go but he stood anyway, pressing his soft, cold lips to my forehead before letting me go. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again," he whispered before leaving the room. Jasper and Emmett followed while Rosalie and Alice approached the couch. They sat down.

"It's going to happen all over again," I whispered. I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes in order to keep the tears at bay. Two cold hands wrapped around my wrists and gently pulled my hands away from my eyes.

Topaz orbs stared at me. They were filled with such emotion, something I had never seen before in Rosalie Hale.

"Bella," she said, staring rather intently at me. "It will be alright. You two are meant for each other. No matter what any vision says."

I sat up, running a hand through my extremely tangled hair. Alice moved off the arm of the couch and sat beside me. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "What was your memory about?"

"It was the year 1801. I remember because I received a letter. Edward was away at war and I was very pregnant. The letter was from Prince Frederick. He was informing me that Edward had died at war, that aide would be given to me and my unborn child. Then of course Edward woke me up but it didn't stop. I had lost my baby, my Anya… and I couldn't bare the thought of being without my husband and my child. Much like Esme… I jumped off a cliff but I didn't have anyone to save me. I killed myself."

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie sighed. She reached over and ran a hand through my hair, playing with it in hopes of relaxing me. It was hard to understand why Rosalie was being so nice to me. She seemed truly concerned. Alice and Rosalie both did.

"It really will all end in death. 1801, Edward and I both died. 1918, Edward became a vampire and I died of the Spanish Influenza. 2060, I died of cancer. We'll never be together."

I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Alice's cold hand collided with my face in a slap though I knew it wasn't her true strength. My hand instinctively went up to my sore face and I looked at Alice. She was glaring at me. "Stop thinking like that!" she hissed. "If you keep thinking that way, it will only happen, Bella."

"Alice is right," Rosalie said. Now it was her turn to move off the arm of the couch, sitting right next to me. "You can't keep doubting yourself. More importantly you can't keep doubting Edward. You two love each other."

"And I still see you becoming a vampire."

I nodded and sighed, placing my head into my hands. They were right. I was doubting everyone important to me. I didn't act this way before. I had trusted my relationship with Edward and the other Cullens. But back then, I wasn't seeing the past. Nightmares didn't plague my sleep. Yet because of everything that was happening, I was falling for Edward all over again. And this time my feelings were ten times stronger than they used to be. Our connection was deeper this time around.

"Alice?" Rosalie's frightened voice brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced up at the spiky haired vampire. Her topaz eyes were void of any emotion. She was just staying straight at the wall in front of her. Rosalie stood and approached her sister, kneeling down in front of her. She placed her hands on Alice's shoulders and began to roughly shake her back and forth. Nothing seemed to be working. Alice remained in her trance.

My heart sped up in my chest. Rosalie turned from Alice and looked at me. "It's alright, Bella," she reassured me. "You'll be okay. We'll protect you."

"Like you protected me from James? Or the Volturi?" I growled and I immediately regretted my words. They had tried to protect me and for the most part they did… "Rosalie, I'm –"

"Don't worry about it. I do understand, Bella. You're still feeling a lot of hurt from your past lives. We should have protected you better. Me especially." She shook her head. "I made everything difficult for everyone, especially you. I never gave you a chance but I want that to all change now. I want Edward to be happy and I want you as my sister."

I opened my mouth to speak but Alice's pale hand reached out and was gripping Rosalie's should tightly, making her hand even paler. "Alice?" I questioned.

"He's coming," a raspy voice came from Alice. "He's coming and he wants Bella."

Rosalie turned back to Alice and ran a hand along Alice's face in an attempt to soothe her. "How long?"

"A week," she replied. Her voice was returning to its normal bell-like tone. "Maybe a week and a half. I don't think he knows that this family has three talents."

"Should we change her?"

"Not enough time." Alice abruptly stood and began to scurry around the room, pulling out bags before stuffing clothes in them. "He's coming from the South. Mexico City to be exact. A week is enough time to get Bella to safety."

I groaned and leaned back, resting my head on the back of the leather couch. "Not again."

"There's nothing to do but run," Alice told me, throwing a filled book bag to the ground. "Rosalie, I need you to call Carlisle and Esme. I'll get a hold of the boys." Rosalie nodded before exiting Edward's room. Alice quickly pulled out her cell phone and placed it between her ear and shoulder. "Edward! I had a vision… Calm down, alright? …Don't talk to me like that!" I stared wide eyed at Alice. Her tone was full of viciousness. "I'm packing your clothes and Rose is calling Carlisle and Esme. After we're done… Will you let me speak!? …Thank you. After we're done here, we're going to go to Bella's. We're going to pack her clothes. We won't let Charlie know. It's best if he thinks she's missing… I don't know where we'll go. Probably Europe. We have at least a week to get there… Rosalie already brought that up, Edward. There's not enough time to change her. She'd go through the change but she couldn't fight. The newborn in her would still be… Stop interrupting me! …Ugh! Be home in an hour!"

Alice was fuming when she hung up her phone. I watched her fist tighten around it, crushing it in her hand.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way home from Seattle," Rosalie said when she entered the room then she let out a groan. "Carlisle told you not to destroy another cell phone, Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We have the money. I'll get a new one. Got your keys, Rose?" Rosalie nodded. "Good. We're taking the BMW."


	21. On The Run

**Chapter Nineteen**

**On The Run**

**EPOV**

The mountain lion was directly in front of me.

I watched her from within the tall grass, careful not to make a noise. She was rather large, definitely larger than most mountain lions that I've hunted before.

A deep growl came from my chest causing the lion's head to perk up, away from her own prey. Her yellow eyes found mine and she hunched over, the hair on her back standing straight up as she bared his teeth.

As I moved closer to my prey, the lion roared, her ears going back. It was then that I realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the two young cubs that were busily playing in the grass behind her.

My predator instinct quickly vanished and I no longer had the urge to lunge at the mountain lion. There was no way that I could allow myself to attack, leaving two babies without their mother. Besides, they were still fairly young. Probably still drinking their mother's milk. They'd be dead within a week, either from starvation or another animals snack.

Just then, my cell phone began ringing frantically, playing _Suddenly I See_ by KT Tunstall. I pulled the cell out of my jean pocket, flipping it open and not bothering to check the caller ID. I already knew who it was.

"Edward! I had a vision!" Alice's high-pitched yet melodic voice cried. She sounded terrified.

"Alice, what the hell did you see? Is Bella…?" I began to ramble. I had just gotten Bella back. There was no way I could make it if I lost her this time. I barely made it before.

"Calm down, alright?"

"The hell I will! If anything happens to Bella, I swear you and Rose are –"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Alice screeched. I had to pull my phone away just so she wasn't so damn loud. "I'm packing your clothes and Rose is calling Carlisle and Esme. After we're done –"

"Alice, how the hell is Bella? What did you even see?"

I didn't even know why I was asking my sister what she saw. I already knew. She saw the other half of her vision from earlier. The reason why Bella had been so frightened.

"Will you let me speak!?" I barely heard Alice snap.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Thank you," she sighed. "After we're done here, we're going back to Bella's. We're going to pack her clothes. We won't let Charlie know. It's best if he thinks she's missing."

"And where are we taking her?"

"I don't now where we'll go. Probably Europe. We have at least a week to get there."

I nodded to myself as Jasper and Emmett approached; each wearing confused looked on their sallow faces. No wonder. They were covered in blood and I wasn't.

_What's going on?_ Jasper's thoughts entered my mind.

"Alice," I mouthed back.

_Everything okay?_ Emmett asked. All I could do was shrug.

"What about changing her?" I asked. I was still highly against changing Bella but if it meant saving her life, I would do it this instant. I wasn't ready to let Bella go. None of us were.

"Rosalie already brought that up, Edward," Alice said. "There's not enough time to change her. She'd go through the change but she couldn't fight. The newborn in her would still be –"

"We could work with her. Each and every day until –"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"But it could work, Alice! And she might be different than us! Think about it!"

"Ugh! Be home in an hour!"

I opened my mouth to speak but it was already too late. Alice had hung up. With a sigh, I shut my phone and placed it back in my pocket.

"Edward?"

I glanced up at my brothers who were surprisingly patient. "That was Alice as you know," I began. I ran a hand nervously through my hair before shoving my hands deep into my pockets. "She had a vision. She's preparing to take Bella out of the country." I walked back to my Volvo, taking time to process everything that was going on.

"I'll ride back with Emmett," Jasper said. I nodded without even looking up and climbed into my Volvo.

Driving back to Olympia would give me some time to think.

Bella had to be horrified. She had gone seventeen years without behind hunted and now look what happened! We're back in her life and year another blood thirsty monster wants to destroy her.

The question was why.

I let out a sigh and peeled away, slinging mud and leaves all over Emmett's jeep. Even as I drove off, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter.

My every being itched to call Bella, to know for myself how she really was.

Thoughts of Bella continued to bombard my mind but one memory stuck with me as I crossed over the Washington state line.

"_Deal's off," I stated rather abruptly._

"_What?" Bella gasped. "You're backing out? No!"_

"_I'm not backing out, Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."_

"_Why?"_

"_Bella, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need _you _to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."_

"_But I –"_

"_No. we're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what I've done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong so." I shifted under Bella and squared my shoulders. "We're doing it _your way,_ Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try." I gritted my teeth._

"_Edward, no –"_

_I put my finger over Bella's beautiful, pink lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."_

_My hands were in her hair then, my lips moving softly – but very seriously – against Bella's._

_Bella's breathing wasn't right and were hands were gripping my arms, pulling herself tighter to me and her mouth was glued to mine._

_I rolled gently, pressing Bella into the cool grass._

_Bella shook her head and I smiled inwardly before moving my mouth to her neck._

"_Stop, Edward. Wait." Bella's voice was weak from lack of oxygen._

"_Why?" I whispered into the hollow of her throat. _

"_I don't want to do this now."_

"_Don't you?" I asked, a smile in my voice. I moved my lips back to Bella's and made speaking impossible. Heat moved through her veins._

_I could practically feel Bella struggling and could tell that it was hard to removed her hands from my hair and to my chest. And when she finally completed her task, she shoved against me in an attempt to push me away. I knew that it was hard for her to succeed alone._

_I pulled back a few inches to look at Bella._

"_Why?" I asked again, my voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now."_

_Bella was speechless and I took advantage of it by placing my lips back on hers. _

"_Wait, wait," she tried to say around my lips._

"_Not for me," I murmured in disagreement._

"Please?_" Bella gasped._

_I groaned, and pushed myself away from her, rolling onto my back._

_We both laid there for a minute, trying to slow our breathing._

"_Tell me why not, Bella," I demanded. "This had better not be about me."_

"_Edward, this is very important to me. I _am _going to do this right."_

"_Who's definition of right?"_

"_Mine."_

_I rolled onto my elbow and stared at Bella, my expression definitely disapproving._

"How _are you going to do this right?"_

_Bella took a deep breath. "Responsibly. Everything in the right order. I will not leave Charlie and Renee without the best resolution I can give them. I won't deny Alice her fun, if I'm having a wedding anyway. And I _will _tie myself to you in every human way, before I ask you to make me immortal. I'm following all the rules, Edward. Your soul is far, far too important to me to take chances with. You're not going to budge me on this."_

"_I'll bet I _could_," I murmured._

"_But you wouldn't," she said, trying to keep her voice level. "Not knowing that this is what I really need."_

"_You don't fight fair," I accused._

_Bella grinned at me. "Never said I did."_

_I smiled back, contemplative. "If you change your mind…"_

"_You'll be the first to know," she promised._

_The rain started to fall through the clouds right then, a few scattered drops that made a few _thuds_ as they struck the grass._

_Bella glowered at the sky._

"_I'll get you home." I brushed the tiny beads of water from Bella's cheeks._

"_Rain's not the problem," she grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_My eyes widened in panic._

"_It's a good thing you're bulletproof." She sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_I laughed at the expression on Bella's face. "Highly dangerous," I agreed. I laughed again and then reached into the pocket of my jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip." _

_I once again slid her ring into place on the third finger of the left hand._

_That's where it would stay – possibly for the rest of eternity._** (Eclipse, pgs. 617-620)**

I had been ecstatic that Bella had still wanted to marry me but when it came down to just days before the wedding, I told Bella that I wouldn't change her. I was a complete fool to think that she'd still marry me. She wouldn't want to marry me and see her husband never age while she would.

About two hundred miles in, I let out a screech of anger. I had been a fool. All I ever did was hurt Bella yet I couldn't help but love her – couldn't help but want to be near her. And despite everything, Bella felt the same way too. I knew she did.

I could see it in her eyes and the way she spoke to me. I knew that as soon as she began to remember.

M life – the rest of my blasted existence – needed Bella. If I was going to be a part of eternally damned, I wanted to be a member with Bella at my side.

And I knew just what I had to do.

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Edward," I said. His named burned my throat a little on the way out. I could feel the ghost of the hole, waiting to rip itself wide again as soon as he disappeared. I didn't quite see how I was going to survive it this time. "This has to stop now. You cant think about things that way. You can't let this… this _guilt_… rule your life. You cant take responsibility for the things that happen to me here. None of it is your fault; it's just part of how life _is _for me. So, if I trip in front of a bus or whatever it is next time, you have to realize that it's not your job to take the blame. You can't just go running off to Italy because you feel bad that you didn't save me. Even if I had jumped off that cliff to die, that would have been my choice, and _not your fault. _I know it's your… your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but you really can't let that make you go to such extremes! It's very irresponsible – think of Esme and Carlisle and –"_

_I was on the edge of losing it. I stopped to take a deep breath, hoping to calm myself. I had to set him free. I had to make sure this never happened again._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, the strangest expression crossing his face. He almost looked mad. "Do you believe that I asked the Volturi to kill me _because _I _felt guilty_?"_

_I could feel the blank incomprehension on my face. "Didn't you?"_

"_Feel guilty? Intensely so. More than you can comprehend."_

"_Then… what are you saying? I don't understand."_

"_Bella, I went to the Volturi because I thought you were dead," he said, voice soft, eyes fierce. "Even if I'd had no hand in your death" – he shuddered as he whispered the last word— "even if it _wasn't _my fault, I would he gone to Italy. Obviously, I should have been more careful – I should have spoken to Alice directly, rather than accepting it secondhand from Rosalie. But, really, what was I supposed to think when the boy said Charlie was at the funeral? What are the odds?_

"_The odds…," he muttered then, distracted. His voice was so low I wasn't sure I heard it right. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again."_

"_But I still don't understand," I said. "That's my whole point. So what?" _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_So what if I _was _dead?"_

_He stared at me dubiously for a long moment before answering. "Don't you remember anything I told you before?"_

"_I remember _everything _that you told me." Including the words that had negated all the rest._

_He brushed the tip of his cool finger against my lower lip. "Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension." He closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth with half a smile on his beautiful face. It wasn't a happy smile. "I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist." _

"_I am…" My head swam as I looked for the appropriate word. "Confused." That worked. I couldn't make sense of what he was saying._

_He stared deep into my eyes with his sincere, earnest gaze. "I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be."_

_I froze, my muscles locking down as if for impact. The fault line in my chest rippled; the pain of it took my breath away._

_He shook my shoulder, trying to loosen my rigid pose. "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." He winced. "That was… excruciating."_

_I waited, still frozen._

"_When we were in the forest, what I was telling you goodbye—"_

_I didn't allow myself to remember. I fought to keep myself in the present second only._

"_You weren't going to let go," he whispered. "I could see that. I didn't want to do it – it felt like it would kill me to do it – but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd _moved on, so would you."_

"_A clean break," I whispered through unmoving lips._

"_Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible – that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm so sorry—sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry._

_But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"_

_I didn't answer. I was too shocked to form a rational response._

"_I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed _that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept – as if there were any way that _I _could exist without needing _you_!"_

_I was still frozen. His words were incomprehensible, because they were impossible._

_He shook my shoulder again, not hard, but enough that my teeth rattled a little._

"_Bella," he sighed. "Really, what were you thinking!"_

_And so I started to cry. The tears welled up and then gushed miserably down my cheeks._

"_I knew it," I sobbed. "I _knew _I was dreaming."_

"_You're impossible," he said, and he laughed once – a hard laugh, frustrated. "How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have _always loved you, and I _will _always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."_

_I shook my head while the tears continued to ooze from the corners of my eyes._

"_You don't believe me, do you?" he whispered, his voice paler than his usual pale – I could see that even in the dim light. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"_

"_It never made sense for you to love," I explained, my voice breaking twice. "I always knew that."_

_His eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened._

"_I'll prove you're awake," he promised._

_He caught my face securely between his iron hands, ignoring my struggles when I tried to turn my head away._

"_Please don't," I whispered._

_He stopped, his lips just half an inch from mine._

"_Why not?" he demanded. His breath blew into my face, making my head whirl._

"_When I wake up" – He opened his mouth to protest, so I revised – "okay, forget that one – when you leave again, it's going to be hard enough without this, too."_

_He pulled back an inch, to stare at my face._

"_Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so… hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you _have _moved on, as I meant for you to? That would be… quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please – just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered._

"_What kind of an idiotic question is that?"_

"_Just answer it. Please."_

_I stared at him darkly for a long moment. "The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you – and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

"_That's all I needed to hear."_

_His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so many thousand times stronger than me, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met. This kiss was not quite as careful as others I remembered, which suited me just fine. If I was going to rip myself up further, I might as well get as much in trade as possible._

_So I kissed him back, my heart pounding out a jagged, disjointed rhythm while my breathing turned to painting and my fingers moved greedily to his face. I could feel his marble body against every line of mine, and I was so glad he hadn't listened to me – there was no pain in the world that would have justified missing this. His hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing his and, in brief seconds when his lips were free, he whispered my name._

_When I was starting to get dizzy, he pulled away, only to lay his ear against my heart._

_I lay there, dazed, waiting for my gasping to slow and quiet. _

"_By the way," he said in a casual tone. "I'm not leaving you."_

_I didn't say anything, and he seemed to hear skepticism in my silence. _

_He lifted his face to lock my gaze in his. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," he added more seriously. "I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you – keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay – thank heaven for that! It seems you _cant _be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."_

"_Don't promise me anything," I whispered. If I let myself hope, and it came to nothing… that would kill me. Where all those merciless vampires had not been able to finish me off, hope would do the job._

_Anger glinted metallic in his black eyes. "You think I'm lying to you now?"_

"_No – not lying." I shook my head, trying to think it through coherently. To examine the hypothesis that he _did _love me, while staying objective, clinical, so I wouldn't fall into the trap of hoping. "You could mean it…. Now. But what about tomorrow, when you think about all the reasons you left in the first place? Or next month, when Jasper takes a snap at me?"_

_He flinched._

_I thought back over those last days of my life before he left me, tried to see them through the filter of what he was telling me now. From that perspective, imagining that he'd left me while loving me, left me _for _me, his brooding and cold silences took on a different meaning. "It isn't as if you hadn't thought the first decision through, is it?" I guessed. "You'll end up doing what you think is right."_

"_I'm not as strong as you give me credit for," he said. "Right and wrong have ceased to mean much to me; I was coming back anyway. Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time – and not much of it – before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that."_

_I grimaced. "Be serious, please."_

"_Oh, I am," he insisted, glaring now. "Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you? Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?"_

_He waited, studying my face as he spoke to make sure I was really listening._

"_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. …And then you shout across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

_I wanted to believe him. But this was _my _life without _him _that he was describing, not the other way around._

"_Your eyes will adjust," I mumbled._

"_That's just the problem – they can't."_

"_What about your distractions?"_

_He laughed without a trace of humor. "Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the… the _agony_. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone – like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."_

"_That's funny," I muttered._

_He arched one perfect eyebrow. "Funny?"_

"_I meant strange – I thought it was just me. Lots of pieces of me when missing, too. I haven't been able to really breathe in so long." I filled my lungs, luxuriating in the sensation. "And my heart. That was definitely lost."_

_He closed his eyes and laid his ear over my heart again. I let my cheek press against his hair, felt the texture of it on my skin, smelled the delicious scent of him._

"_Tracking wasn't a distraction then?" I asked, curious, and also needing to distract _myself_. I was very much in danger of hoping. I wouldn't be able to stop myself for long. My heart throbbed, singing in my chest._

"_No." He sighed. "That was never a distraction. It was an obligation?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that, even though I never expected any danger from Victoria, I wasn't going to let her get away with… Well, like I said, I was horrible at it. I traced her as far as Texas, but then I followed a false lead down to Brazil – and really she came here." He groaned. "I wasn't even on the right continent! And all the while, worse than my worst fears –"_

"_You were hunting _Victoria_?" I half-shrieked as soon as I could find my voice, shooting through too octaves._

_Charlie's distant snores stuttered, and then picked up a regular rhythm again._

"_Not well," Edward answered, studying my outraged expression with a confused look. "But I'll do better this time. She won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing in and out for much longer."_

"_That is… out of the question," I managed to choke out. Insanity. Even if he had Emmett or Jasper help him. Even if he had Emmett _and _Jasper help. It was worse than my other imagining: Jacob Black standing across a small space from Victoria's vicious and feline figure. I couldn't bear to picture Edward there, ever though he was so much more durable than my half-human best friend._

"_It's too late for her. I might have let the other time slide, but not now, not after –" _**(New Moon, pgs. 507-516)**

"Bella," a distant voice called. "Earth to Bella."

I suddenly felt my body moving back and forth against the leather seats of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Lemme go," I groggily replied. "I just wanna sleep…"

A frustrated sigh was heard and once again I as shoved roughly back into the seat.

"Isabella!" A new voice said. They were angrier than the first. "I will drag you out by your hair, kicking and screaming, if you don't hurry up and get out of the damn Porsche!"

I groaned inwardly. Rosalie was the angry one. I slowly opened my eyes. Alice looked rather amused. Rosalie stood next to her, hands on her hips, looking like she was about to spit fire.

"How long was I out?"

"I'd say ten minutes. You feel asleep as soon as you were in," Alice explained.

"And Edward?"

"He'll meet us at the airport along with the others." I watched Alice closely as we made our way up he stone path. She was busily digging into her Louis Vouitton bag. "Here." Her pale hand emerged, holding a crumbled piece of notebook paper. "Take a knife and place this on the back door."

I took the paper and glanced at it. What was this for?

"After my first vision, I called in a favor to the dogs. Jacob gladly offered to help us out. He managed to convince Paul to fake a ransom note."

Rosalie laughed. "Who knew he was so good at it?"

"_Forensic Files. American Justice_," I explained. "He watches all those programs. He could do legal documents if need be."

I pushed open the door and raced up the stairs to my bedroom, tripping here and there. Alice and Rose followed quickly behind.

"This is why we've now got fake identities!" Alice explained as I ushered rapidly around my room. I pulled out a large duffle bag and began stuffing in whatever could fit.

I didn't listen to everything else Alice was saying. I was too busy getting my things together but that all came to an end when Alice's bag came crashing down to the ground and all of it's contents came spilling out.

**APOV**

"This is why we've now got fake identities!" I explained. Bella was busy running around her room. I don't think I had ever seen herself move so fast without falling or running into something. "We're got passports, social security cards, birth certificates –" It was obvious that she wasn't paying any attention.

A quiet gasp escaped my lips and I could feel my designer bag slipping from my hands, falling to the ground.

Another vision.

_We were on the Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle had purchased for his and Esme's anniversary years ago. _

_Everyone, except for Bella and Edward, were inside, laughing at Emmett's anger and rooting for Jasper to win… like always. _

_The picture shifted from being inside the beautiful home to the beach. There Bella and Edward sat. Bella was sitting in his lap and Edward's arms were wrapped firmly around her, holding her, protecting her, keeping her warm from the ocean breeze._

_Bella looked close to sleep as Edward placed a gentle kiss on Bella's exposed shoulder. _

"_Bella…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Be with me."_

"_I am with you, Edward."_

_Edward shook his head, obviously irritated that Bella didn't understand what he was saying._

"_I know that, you silly girl."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Edward let out a sigh and shifted Bella so that she was facing him and her legs were loosely around his waist. "Be with me. Marry me, Bella."_


	22. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	24. Acceptance

**Reincarnated is back to being updated! It will be updated every Wednesday. I am returning to school January 11 but I will only have classes until noon so I will do my very best to update! Also, based on the poll I put up a while back, once Reincarnated is completed, Unintended will be the next to be updated, followed by The Will To Live, Right Here and If I Didn't Have You. They may be all updated at the same time but those stories in that order are my priorities. **

**I'm sure you would also like an update on how my life is going now. A lot of you know that I had a little girl back in June and that her father left us. After that, I thought my life was over.**

**While my ex isn't in my life or even Emily's (we're in talks for him to give up his rights), I'm pretty damn happy. Probably happier than my ex thought I could be. I met someone back in September and we began actually seeing each other in October. We became an official couple Nov. 27. He makes me happier than I ever was with my ex. I feel things that I haven't felt before. On top of that, Emily adores him and he adores her. He has no children but he wants Emily to be his. His mother and grandmother, basically his entire family, love Emily to death even if she is afraid of some of them. **

**Every time she sees him her eyes light up and she immediately reaches out for him. It's adorable. We'll stay the night at his place sometimes and when she's up in the middle of the night, he'll get up with me. He'll help prepare bottles, change her diaper or just play with her while I take a nap for 30 mins or so. He helps me out almost more than anyone.**

**I do love him (my boyfriend). My boyfriend is my Jacob. My best friend, the one who healed my broken heart. But he is also my Edward, the one who is The One. It may seem naive and way too early to know that he's The One. But it's different this time. He gets paid decent money, has introduced me to his family before we were even a couple and he realizes that Emily and my school work comes first. We're both going to school. He's taking online courses. I'll travel 30 mins to campus. He wants to be a cop. I'm going to be a teacher. He was in the military for a few years and I have more respect for him than I have ever had for anyone. **

**He's everything.**

**Now about Emily. She just turned 7 months. She's crawling with 2 teeth coming in. She has started pulling herself up too. She's about 17 pounds and 26 inches long. I can't believe that the last time I posted any sort of update to Reincarnated, I had just had her.  
**

**So there's the update on my life. I'll try to not take so long with updating any of my stories ever again. I had just had Emily and was going through a break up but the new guy has encouraged me to get back to writing. So you have him to thank for that lol**

**Now, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long but it's late here and I wanted to get some sort of chapter out tonight. Hope you enjoy it. Please drop me a review.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Acceptance  
**

Alice dropping her purse didn't even seem to phase me. I was trapped in my own mind. I knew who I was. I was Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan; the girl who fell in love with both werewolf and vampire. I wasn't normal and I never would be. Although I regained my memory and knew that I was indeed Bella Swan, everything I had forgotten was still coming back to me.

_"All the boys went hunting, and we're having a slumber party!" _

_Alice was way too enthusiastic but I loved her dearly. The best friend I had never really had until I moved to Forks but slumber parties weren't my thing. I didn't… party._

_"A slumber party?" I didn't like the sound of it. _

_"Aren't you excited?"_

_I turned and stared at her. Was she serious? _

_"You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"_

_A melodic laughed escaped her pink lips as she nodded. "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow."_

_I turned my face to the window…_

_"But she's a baby!"_

_This again. Jacob and I always talked about it._

_"Quil's not getting any older. He'll just have to be patient for a few decades."_

_Jacob was talking about Claire, a two-year-old that Quil had imprinted on way back when. She was most likely gone now but if everyone else was being brought back to this time -- to this place -- then I'm sure she was back too. _

_"You're making judgements," Jacob accused. "I can see it on your face."_

_"Sorry. But it sounds really creepy."_

_Jacob was frustrated. "It's not like that; you've got it all wrong." I've seen what it's like, through his eyes. There's nothing romantic about it at all, not for Quil, not now." Jacob inhaled then exhaled. "it's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother._

_"Quil will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's groun up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam."_

_The idea of a child and grown man ending up together like that still bothered me. I hadn't understood then what Jacob had meant._

_"Doesn't Claire get a choice here?"_

_"Of course. But why wouldn't she choose him, in the en d? he'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone."_

I wasn't a werewolf and I never would be -- I wouldn't imprint -- but I understood now what Jacob had been saying.

Edward was my perfect match. We belonged together. We were together in the 1800s, in the 1900s…

God intended for us to be together and he had sealed our fate that day in 1918 when Edward became a vampire. It was the only way we could truly be together. Side by side as vampires.

Our history together showed that Edward had a soul. If he had no soul, he wouldn't know love. If he had no soul, he would have let me die time and time again. If he had no soul, God wouldn't have interfered with our lives.

We were His puppets and He was the puppeteer.

I realized that now.

"Bella."

My eyes focused on Alice, who now stood directly in front of me. Her eyes didn't hold the same "know-it-all" spark that they usually held. She had a serious look. Alice was done beating around the bush.

"Bella, you love our brother. Don't you?"

"Alice, I --"

"It's a simple yes or no question, my dear Bella."

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I do."

It was then that the Alice Cullen we all know and loved returned to her typical bubbly self. She threw her arms around me and squeezed as tight as she could without crushing me.

"Bella, I had a vision. Please tell Edward yes. I so want you for a sister. You don't know how long I've waited for it to happen!"

I glanced over Alice at Rosalie. I don't know what I expected from her. A scowl or some bitter remark but I got nothing. Rosalie wore a gentle smile on her face as she watched Alice.

Rosalie noticed me staring at her and she focused her attention on me. "Bella," she began. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to take a step forward. "You know how I feel about this situation. This isn't the life that I would choose for myself and I do wish that you would reconsider." I had heard all of this before. It seems like some things never change. "But, Bella… I've seen the outcome if you don't become one of us. You have Jacob, Bella. You have always had Jacob. He is always there to pick you back up. Edward didn't have that. He will never have that unless he has you. I have been without my brother for the last eighty-five years. He'll just go away again if you two don't get married."

I took in Rosalie's words. Edward had abandoned his family yet again and it was because of me. Always because of me.

"Edward can't live without you. He simply refuses to do so. He returned to us five years ago when Alice had a vision about a girl, sweeping him off his feet. Emmett and I had laughed at her. After all, it was ridiculous right? Only one human could ever do that to our brother. Truthfully? I wasn't going to accept the new girl if she wasn't you. We all wanted you back, Bella. I wanted you back even if I may not act like it. Edward returned to us and I'm certain that it was because he was hoping for you. I'm sure Edward thought you would come to him in the shape of a blood-thirsty newborn but that wouldn't have mattered to him. Edward loves you, Bella, whether you stay human or vampire." Rosalie closed her eyes before slowly opening them. Her topaz orbs met my brown ones. "Years ago, I voted 'no' when you asked if we wanted you to become a part of our vampire family. I'd like to change my answer now."

"Rosalie…" I began. She held her pale hand up to cut me off.

"Edward's been out voted, Bella. You're becoming a vampire. I want you as my sister."

I couldn't form any words. At least, not coherently. It was all a bunch of gibberish.

"Marry my brother, Bella. Marry my brother and I will personally see to it that you get all the human experiences that you deserve before you are changed."

Alice beamed and squeezed my hand. "The only one we can't give you is a child but we can give you everything else!"

"Children aren't really for me anyway," I answered. I was still taken back by Rosalie's declaration. I didn't know she had felt so strongly. She was always cold to me, even now that I was back but she loved me like the rest of the family. She wanted me as her sister.

I pulled my hand away from Alice and engulfed Rosalie into a hug. I felt her stiffen at my touch but she soon relaxed and hugged me back.

This was where I was meant to be…

"Okay, people!" Alice piped in. "We've got to get packing, stage a kidnapping and get the hell out of here. We're losing precious time!"


	25. The Unknown

**Sorry for the HUGE delay everyone. I have good reasons to the most recent absence. I started back to school January 11, had my wisdom teeth taken out on the 18th and then last week was makeup work. Due to my absence, I am hoping to get another chapter or two out this coming weekend. But no promises. Next Wednesday there WILL be an update. My busy schedule is winding down so it shouldn't be a big problem.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and this chapters kind of boring. But at least it's an update, yes? Enjoy and be sure to review when finished!**  


* * *

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Unknown**

"_You don't play with them?"_

"_No, I prefer to referee -- I like keeping them honest."_

"_Do they like to cheat then?"_

"_Oh yes -- you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."_

I woke up in the backseat of a dark vehicle. I glanced out the windows but could see nothing but complete darkness. Alice and Rosalie sat in the front of the vehicle, staring out at the road ahead.

Their silence was unsettling.

"You've been out for a while now," Rosalie's voice came from the passenger seat.

"We're almost to Vancouver," Alice added.

With a sigh, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. "Have you heard from Edward?"

"No."

Rosalie was curt and I could easily tell that she was annoyed. I just wasn't sure why. Because no one had heard from Edward? Or because I was asking about him?

It was then that I was practically thrown out of my seat by the sudden stopping of the car.

"Jeezus, Alice! What the hell?" Rosalie shrieked.

**APOV**

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."_

It wouldn't end. Flash after flash. They just kept coming.

"_What's the deal, Bella?" Jacob was mad. Short with Bella as always. "I thought the whole point was that you wanted your vampire more than anything. And now you're just giving him up? That doesn't make any sense. Since when are you desperate to be a mom? If you wanted that so much, why did you marry a vampire?"_

_Bella let out a sigh. "It's not like that. I didn't really care about having a baby. I didn't even think about it. It's not just having a baby. It's… well… this baby."_

"_It's a killer, Bella. Look at yourself."_

"_Alice, get her out of here!" Edward yelled. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"_

_I was gone in a blink of an eye._

"_CPR?" Edward growled at Jacob._

"_Yes!"_

"_Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before --"_

_A shattering crack filled the room. It had come from Bella. She was motionless._

"_Her spine…"_

I jerked out of my visions. Things I shouldn't be seeing were coming at me full throttle. Why was it that now, after all this time, was I seeing things of an actual future? No one had made these decisions. It didn't make sense.

"Alice?"

I glanced over at Rosalie and tried to reassure her that everything was fine. That _I _was fine. The look she gave me was skeptical. She didn't by it.

My foot slammed back on to the gas pedal and we took off back down the road.

Looking in the rearview mirror, I glanced back at Bella. She was looking out the window, lost in thought.

**BPOV**

Ever since the Cullens came back into my life, it seemed like Alice was having more visions than she usually had. Normally she kept on driving while she was out of it. This vision seemed to really have left her thinking. She didn't speak to me or Rosalie but she kept glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

It was like she was waiting for something to happen. To me. To her. To everyone that was involved with her latest vision.

I was more creaped out this time around than I was ninety years ago.

The vampire-werewolf rivalry worried me. Things seemed more instense between the two mythical creatures. And I had a hunch as to why that was.

To the werewolves, I was still considered a pack member. I was Brian's no matter how much I kept finding my way back to this Earth but in my mind, in my heart, I was a Cullen. I belonged to Edward too. I wouldn't ever find happiness unless I ended up being with Edward. Until I was a vampire.

It was that simple.

**APOV**

What I was experiencing couldn't even be called visions. What I was receiving was a small flash.

Bronze hair. Edward's bronze hair. Curly and a bit unruly.

Brown eyes. Bella's doe-like eyes. Beautiful and full of innocence.

A mischievous smile. Crooked but up to no good. A mixture of Edward and Emmett.

Then a face came in to view and the child I saw was absolutely gorgeous. She was the epitome of perfection and the perfect combination of Edward and Bella.

She was the baby that Bella would carry. She was the creature that would nearly kill Bella, causing her to become a vampire. Edward wouldn't be happy but Bella's transformation would become complete the way everyone wanted it to happen. She would be close to death just like the rest of us.

I glanced once more time back at Bella before looking over at Rosalie.

"Rose."

My beautiful sister glanced over at me then back at Bella. "What is it, Alice? You're acting weird."

"I keep seeing this child. She kills Bella, Rosalie."

"We can't just go off and kill a child, Alice."

"I know that."

"Then what do you suspect we do?"

I left out an agitated sigh. She just didn't understand. "She's not your typical child, Rosalie. She's _Bella_ and

_Edward's _child."

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. I knew I shouldn't have told her but I had to tell _someone_ and right now,

Rosalie was the only option. Of course she would be furious. Rosalie wanted a child more than anything in the world. It was the one human experience that she wanted and would never get. "How the hell does that even happen? Vampires can't have children, Alice!"

"But this is the first time we've really been around a male vampire who was in love with a human girl. Who said that the males of our species couldn't get the human female pregnant? I'm almost positive that there are more creatures out there just like that little girl. Rosalie, we're going to be aunts!"

"How can you be sure that this child will actually exist? We don't know, Alice."

"I _do_ know, Rosalie. I felt it. This child will bring us all together."

"The Volturi won't like it."

"Screw the Volturi. I'm sick of their damn rules."

"Alice --"

I shook my head and reached over a hand to pat my sister on her thigh. "It'll be okay, Rosie. As soon as we get the chance, we'll talk to Carlisle. Do not, under any circumstances, tell Edward. He'll freak."

"My lips are sealed, sister dear."


	26. Reality

**Sorry for the delay. My cousin died a few weeks ago, last week were the calling hours/funeral and now guess what. I'm sick and Emily has bronchitis. Lovely, isn't it? I'm going out for a bit soon. When I get home I will start on the next chapter and attempt to post it.**

**Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Reality**

**EPOV**

I glanced around Bella's bedroom. Her clothing was scattered everywhere and it looked like a tornado had struck.

Why didn't she wait for me?

"Damn it!"

"Doctor Fang gave me strict orders to get you to Vancouver."

I swerved around at the sound of the deep voice. How had I not known he was here all along? I should have smelled his pungent stench. Heard his damned thoughts!

"You seem upset, leech," he taunted. He walked circles around me, never breaking his gaze from mine. "I assume it's because you can't smell me or hear my thoughts."

A deep growl escaped from my chest.

"I assume correctly then. When you're a werewolf, like I am, you learn to disguise yourself. The pack has finally perfected the art. You see, you're not the only one who is a mind reader. When transformed, the pack hears each others every thought. Do you know how many times I've had to hear Leah whine over the loss of Sam? How many times my brothers heard my desires? You get used to hiding what you're thinking and how you feel."

He enjoyed torturing me. It was evident in the smirk he was wearing.

"Jacob, we don't have time for this."

"Oh, right," he continued. "Bella. Vancouver. I remember. Tell me something, Cullen." The mutt crossed his arms over his chest and continued to circle me. He was so transfixed that How does it feel to know that you're the one who is _always_ putting Bella in danger? Does it make you feel good to know that she could _die_ because of you?"

"Listen here, Mongrel," I hissed. Before he knew it, I had him pushed up against the wall of Bella's bedroom and I could hear the wall crack underneath the pressure. "I love Isabella Swan. More than you are ever capable of understanding. What we have is beautiful. Don't you get it? Until Bella and I end up together, side by side as vampires, we will keep finding our way back to one another. I have another chance. This time I'm not going to screw it up. Bella will become my mate."

"The treaty --"

"You really think I give a damn about the treaty, Jacob? To hell with the treaty! I would break that treaty a thousand times and over if it would keep me from experiencing the pain that I have over the last ninety years."

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me -- I just really wanted to watch your face." Edward chuckled. If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?"_

"_If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." Jacob… My Jacob. _

"_They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three." _

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced at Rosalie. She was eyeing at me with her topaz eyes. She looked concerned. It was the first time I had ever seen Rosalie truly worried about me.

"Change me. Whenever we get to where we're going, change me, Rosalie. I can't do this anymore. I can't sit back and watch everyone take a bullet for me. I can't keep wondering about my past. I remember things. I remember that I love Edward and that I was so close to being a part of the Cullen family. I remember Jacob and Forks but I'm still missing things from my life. I can't keep wondering about who I am. Please, Rose. Make me a vampire."

"Bella, I can't do that," Rosalie said. "I can't go against Edward's wishes right now. He'll want to change you himself."

"But you said that if he wouldn't, you would."

"Yes, I did that say that. But, sweetie, you haven't given Edward the opportunity or the chance."

"I've given him plenty of chances!" I shrieked. All eyes were on me at the airport. I was causing a scene and I didn't care. "Time and time again he backs out. I can't do this anymore!"

"What's going on?"

Rosalie glanced behind her at Emmett. From behind the two, I could see Jasper talking to Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Still no Edward.

"She wants me to change her," Rosalie explained. "Please, Emmett. Tell her she's crazy."

"Alright. You're crazy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Rosie, I think you should do it. It's obvious that Edward won't."

"Emmett, now isn't the time."

"Then I'll do it. Come on, Bella. We'll do this little shindig in the bathroom."

"Emmett!" I laughed. "It's not a hookup at a club."

"We could make it into that."

"You're a pig," Rosalie told her husband but it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh too.

"Rosalie!" Alice's high pitched voice shrieked. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

**EPOV**

Even in my mind he was taunting me. Urging me to kill him just so Bella would leave me.

It would be simple really. I could easily break his neck and leave his body near La Push. His pack would find him and wonder if it was one of us, or a random nomad.

Only one thing was stopping me.

Bella.

Jacob was right. If I killed him, she would be disgusted with me. She wouldn't want anything to do with me or my family. Bella would then be alone in the world. I couldn't allow that to happen. She needed me just as much as I needed her.

Reluctantly, I let go of the scoundrel and took a few steps back. My hands went to my hair and pulled the unruly mess.

"As much as I'd like to kill you and dispose of your body, I can't. Bella means the world to me and I can't let our rivalry get in the way of her happiness. She chose me, Jacob. I don't know why but she did. I am grateful for that but in reality, you're the better choice for her. You can give her a real chance at humanity. She could have children if that's what she truly wants. I would leave today if she told me that she could be fully happy with you."

"But she won't say that."

"She's wiser than even the oldest vampire. Bella knows what she wants, Jacob, and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure she gets it."


	27. Knowing

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and sorry for the delay! I was really stumped for this chapter and I'm still not sure if I like it. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Knowing  
**

**BPOV**

I had to think of an alternative. If Rosalie and Edward wouldn't change me then what? Who would be a willing volunteer? I needed Edward to survive because without him, I was nothing. Rosalie, to a certain extent, was right. Now was not the time to become a vampire; not with the looming threat hanging over our heads.

I was helpless.

"Are you alright?"

Turning around, I smiled at Jasper and nodded. Jasper was brave for being so close to me. They claimed that he had much better control now than he had ninety years ago and he had proven them correctly so far. I was, however, certain that it was an act. Jasper was still rigid like he had always been. Perhaps that was the soldier in him or the temptation of my blood. I wouldn't know for certain unless I was a telepath. Not being like Edward had its advantages.

A wave of calm engulfed me then and I relaxed. Brown stared into gold and without thinking, I threw my arms around Jasper, hugging him tightly. The stiff posture he held loosened and he wrapped his arms around me in return.

"I'm fine, Jasper," I told him before letting go. "No, wait. That would be a lie."

"You're worried," he replied and I nodded.

"I am. Edward should be here and our flight leaves soon. What if he misses it?"

"He'll be here."

"You don't know that." I was becoming frustrated and not even Jasper's gift could calm me, though he tried. "Knock it off. I said I was _fine_."

"It's clear that you aren't. What's going on with you?"

"I love Edward so much, it's literally killing me, Jasper," I explained. "I can't go on living my life without him but if I leave, I'll lose Jacob and Charlie. Not seeing either of them would destroy me."

"But not being with Edward would too. All of us can already see that regaining your memory has taken a toll on you. You remembered more than any of us expected. If you and Edward do not become one, the cycle will only repeat."

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped. "I realized that after I found out Edward died in a freaking war, Jasper. Did you know that in a past life, I killed myself just like Esme had attempted to? It's no wonder we have that connection. Edward was my husband in the 1800's. he had gone off to fight in a war and at the time I was pregnant with our first child. I received a letter that he had died in battle. I continued living, for the sake of the baby. I lost her too. Her name was Anya you know. They wouldn't let me see her but I imagine that she would have had Edward's green eyes. After losing the two most important people in my life, how was I supposed to go on? It was obvious that I couldn't. unlike Esme, though, I got lucky. I didn't have anyone to save me. I didn't have to go through the pain of not being with my child."

"There's one thing you don't seem to understand, Bella."

"What's that?"

"Esme doesn't feel the pain of losing her child anymore. The last time she felt pain was when Edward left over ninety years ago. Each one of us, including you, are her children. No one can replace the son she had lost but we have healed that wound she carried around with her. The more children she gained, the less pain she felt. It's gone now. She's content and I'm pretty sure you're her favorite."

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. I was skeptical over his claim. How could I be her favorite? I had been gone for ninety years and before that, she had only known me a short while. So how was it even possible that I was, as Jasper had said, her favorite?

"You're Edward's mate, Bella," Jasper explained. "Edward is no longer the brooding vampire he used to be. He's so happy when you're around. He does worry from time-to-time that he could be ruining your life but then he sees you and it's gone as quick as it showed up. You're his everything. Whether you chose a werewolf or a vampire, he would do whatever it took to ensure that you were safe. Your werewolf friend is like that too."

"How --?"

Jasper chuckled and gave a lopsided grin. "I had the opportunity once or twice to dive into Jacob's mind. The love those two have for you --" He shook his head. "It's something I've never felt before. No wonder they butt heads so often. They just want what's best for you."

"I love Jacob too, Jasper, but my love for Edward is just a little bit more."

"I know. I don't have to be an empath to see how much you care for my brother."

I eyed Jasper carefully. He was so insightful that you would think he was the one with the ability to read minds or see the future. I continued to stare at him and watched as his eyes narrowed. His head snapped quickly around. I followed his gaze to see what had irritated Jasper.

My eyes were clearly deceiving me.

Jacob.

I hadn't had time to say goodbye. I had been basically on lockdown and unable to see my beloved best friend. Now here he was and he was smiling at me like nothing had changed between us when it clearly had.

So I did the one thing that came to mind. I took off running through the airport. I fully expected to hurt myself by colliding with Jacob but the impact never came. Instead his big arms caught me and pulled me to him. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck.

"Jake," I breathed. "I missed you _so _much."

"Missed you too, Bells," he replied and I could clearly tell that he was smiling as he held me close to his warm body. "Next time don't stay away for so long."

"Deal."

I climbed off of Jacob and beamed up at him. Yes, I had Edward who I loved dearly but Jacob was my best friend outside of the Cullen family. He was that once in a lifetime friend that no matter how hard you tried, you could never forget that friend and you could never replace them with someone else.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I spun around on my heels only to stumble backwards and be caught by my own personal sun.

Edward glared at the physical contact between me and Jacob. If Edward and I were going to ever be together, a few things definitely had to change.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand for the mutt to have his hands on Bella but they were friends. I would have to eventually accept that no matter how much I didn't want to and if it hadn't been for Jacob, Bella would have died when I wasn't around.

He had saved her from Victoria and from herself.

_Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrive! Contre nous de la tyrannie. L'etendard sangland est leve. Entendez-vous dans les campagnes. Mugir ces feroces soldats? Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras. Egorger nos fils --_

I acknowledged Bella with a smile and once Jacob had placed her upright, I learned in and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Excuse me," I told her. "I have to talk to my darling sister."

The French National Anthem turned in to the Canadian National Anthem when Alice heard what I was up to.

"Mary Alice," I hissed in greeting.

She spun around to face me, a big cheeky smile on her face. "Edward!" she shrieked before throwing her arms around my neck. "Bella was so worried that you were going to miss the flight."

"Mind telling me why you're singing national anthems in your head?"

She hesitated a bit, chewing on her bottom lip. It was a habit she had obviously picked up from Bella. "Because I…"

"Yes?"

"Because I… enjoy it?"

I rolled my eyes and slung an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Walk with me, baby sister." She tried to remain firmly planted to the ground but I was just a little stronger than she was. "Why don't you tell me what you're hiding from me?"

"Edward, please don't make me come forward with what I saw," she pleaded. "You're not going to like it. I know you won't."

"Does Bella know that you had a vision?"

Alice shook her head.

"Who else knows, Alice? You're evidently keeping something from me and you're just trying so hard. Your resolve will crumble eventually."

"It's between myself and my own mind, Edward," Alice seethed. Her golden eyes narrowed furiously at me. I had hit a nerve. Good.

"Alice…"

"Edward, I can't. I just can't. the future depends on it."

And that's when I saw it.

Alice had let her guard down just for a moment and visions upon visions hit me full force.

"_Welcome to the family, Bella. We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I am sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"_

_Tanya._

"_I think… well, I think that … maybe … I might be… pregnant."_

_No! Impossible. Bella? Pregnant?_

_Blood. Lots and lots of blood. _

_A beautiful child with porcelain skin, bronze hair and brown eyes._

_Bella's change. _

_Vampires from all over the world allied with werewolves to fight._

_The Volturi, their guard and the wives marching to battle._

I came out of Alice's mind with a jolt. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Damn it! You distracted me!"

I ignored her and turned to glance at Bella. Was that her future that I just saw? Futures could change. Alice was never a hundred percent correct.

Or was what I saw absolutely certain?


	28. Freak

_Sorry about the delay everyone. After the last update in March, school become really hectic so I had to put this on break for a while but it's summer, life's slowing down and HOPEFULLY I can get back to writing. I'm not really sure how I like this chapter. It's really just a filler chapter but has some humor between Rosalie and Jacob :) _

_So I hope you enjoy and HOPEFULLY next chapter is what ya'll expect. Leave a review :)

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Freak**

How was this even remotely possible? We were certain, absolutely sure, that vampires could not have children. There had been a case of vampires raising children - Immortal Children - but never has there been a case of a human having the child of a vampire.

At least I haven't heard of it.

I turned back to Alice, scrutinizing her every move. Her mind was well-guarded after her little slip up a few minutes ago. I could tell that she was trying to remain calm but it wasn't working. Every now and then she'd fidget before glancing at Rosalie.

Rosalie knew something. I was certain.

**RPOV**

I couldn't stand the pungent smell of Jacob Black. He was hanging all over Bella as if she was his and not Edward's.

HA!

If he only realized that Edward and Bella would end up together then all would be right with the world. Of course he was incapable of understanding something so serious as their relationship. He still fully believed that he had a chance with my future sister.

Crazy, flea-bitten mongrel.

Not only was he controlled by his werewolf instincts but his teenage hormones as well!

Jacob Black loved Bella. Everyone knew it but he would imprint. I saw it happen over a hundred years ago, three weeks after Bella had decided to leave the Cullen household behind.

He had met Cassie when she was visiting big cousin Embry for the summer. She was absolutely beautiful and very friendly. Cassie and Bella became fast friends, doing everything together when the Pack was on patrol.

Bella refused to look back at her life with my family. She had become a wolf girl and for a while, I had gone back to resenting Bella. She had betrayed the vampire community.

It wasn't until 2 months later, that I truly understood what she was feeling…

_Bella's hair was much longer, nearly down to her hips. She seemed older… more wiser. By the way she presented herself, anyone could tell that she had been through absolute heartbreak but she still wore a smile._

_She walked out of Newton's and caught sight of me leaning against my red BMW. I gave a gentle wave to her and pushed myself off my vehicle. Bella looked around before approaching me._

"_Bella."_

"_Hi, Rosalie."_

"_Listen, Bella -"_

_She shook her head and smiled. She was a woman. Not a teenager that had been hopelessly in love. _

"_It was my decision to leave," she answered. "Edward… I know he loves me, Rose, but I can't be with someone who isn't willing to be with me forever. He kept promising me that if I married him, he would make me a true member of the Cullen family and he backed out of it… twice. Yet he wanted ME to keep my part of the bargain. I couldn't… I couldn't do that, Rosalie."_

"_He's carrying around so much pain, Bella. I can't stand to see him like that."_

_Bella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before roughly throwing a hand through her hair._

"_Blame me if you want to but I had to do what was right for me. I couldn't keep putting myself on the back burner. Relationships are 50/50. I was giving and not receiving. I want what you have with Emmett or what Esme has with Carlisle. I don't want to be the weak human that he feels obligated to protect. I'm strong, Rosalie. He just doesn't see it."_

"_But, Bella - werewolves? They're so… filthy and they smell."_

_Bella laughed at my declaration and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I couldn't resist and I had to hug her back. When she pulled away, she gazed into my eyes._

"_They're part of my family and as much as it hurts to say this, they didn't hurt me like the Cullens did. They - Jacob especially - put me back together when I needed it. I love you, Rose. You're one of my dearest friends but please understand. I can't be with Edward. Not anymore." _

And that was it. No more Bella. She soon began spending her time with the werewolf, Brian, and I could tell she was happier with him then she ever was with Edward. He didn't brood like my brother. He was carefree and could get Bella to laugh.

"Hey, Rosalie!"

Growling, I turned to glance at the moron who called out to me. Of course. Jacob Black in all of his freaking glory.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"How do you drown a blonde?" I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. Is he really that bored and incapable of having an intelligent conversation? "You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

Didn't think so.

I smirked and approached Jacob. I was tall, but with my stilettos, I nearly matched him in height. "I've already heard that one, _mutt_."

The dog let out a low snarl, causing me to laugh. He sounded like a sweet little kitten. Poor thing.

"Listen here, Blondie, I'm only here for the sake of Bella and when this is all over, she's coming back to La Push."

"You're delusional, you know that?" I hissed. "Bella loves Edward. They've found their way back to each other. Didn't Carlisle tell you? If they do not end up together, history is just going to keep being on repeat. We will be stuck in this hell, Black. I love my brother but if I have to deal with him being a big cry baby for another 90 years, I will snap."

"Can't handle the pressure, leech?"

"No pressure involved. It's your smelly ass that I don't want to deal with."

"Whether Bella becomes a vampire or not, I will _always_ be in her life."

"Vampires aren't allowed to cross into your precious territory."

"Dr Fang did."

"His name's Carlisle and he did that to save your sorry excuse of a life. Show some respect."

He really was delusional. We would move before Bella had her baby. Possibly even before she finds out she was pregnant. After this ordeal, we'd be gone and he wouldn't see her.

"I have plenty of respect for Carlisle," Jacob answered. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it seemed genuine. Carlisle was my family's Sam. A leader. Chief. Caregiver. He would do anything to protect the ones that he loved.

"As a matter of fact," Jacob continued, " I have plenty of respect for your whole clan except when it comes to you and Edward. The both of you seem to only hurt Bella."

"I love Bella!" I shrieked. How could he believe that I didn't give a damn? She was my sister in every way. "She's my sister damn it! I could never - I wouldn't …"

"You have a weird way of showing her that you love her."

"So I come off a little… high strung. Sue me. I do love Bella, Jacob, but when it comes down to it, I'll always choose Edward over Bella."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and chuckled. "That amuses me. It seems the rest of your family would rather choose Bella over Edward any day."

"Enough you two!" Carlisle shouted. Jacob and I turned to look at Carlisle. Emmett waved us to come on. "We're boarding."

I sighed and chanced a look at Jacob. "Sit by me on the plane and you die."


	29. Undecided

**Once again, I apologize for the delay. It's getting hard to keep a schedule but seeing as I feel like I got some inspiration back, there should be an update around next Wed. **

**Alice in this chapter is a bit AU but after all that Edward has done, I'm sure you will understand how she feels. I do not hate Edward. I do not hate Jacob. But even our dear Alice needs to let off some frustration every now and then.**

**Now I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :) Enjoy and be sure to review please. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Undecided**

**BPOV**

The plane ride was ending up being way too long for my tastes. Everyone was behaving abnormally. Edward would glance at me from time to time. Alice barely said two words to me which was unusual for her. Rosalie had her head close to Carlisle's, whispering quietly to him, while Jacob hurled insults from four seats over to Rosalie.

It was clear to me that Rosalie was doing her best to control her temper. Emmett only found the situation amusing, causing Rosalie to only grow more upset.

They were all crazy!

Ever since I met Edward Cullen and his four beautiful siblings, I knew that I wanted to be in that family, whether I admitted it or not. When I found out they were a family of vampires, I wanted to be a vampire. I knew that I didn't fit in with the human world and I knew that I could never be called normal, human or not. Being different was obviously the reason behind me being so accepting of mythical creatures.

Vampires and werewolves simply didn't exist unless your name was Isabella Swan. Danger magnet extraordinaire.

That was me.

Yet the way everyone was acting, so mysterious, or in the cases of Emmett and Jacob – obnoxious, I wasn't so sure if the Cullen family was right for me.

For once I thought about the decision rationally. I faced the facts and didn't just look at it as "love conquers all". I thought about what I would miss out on and who I would be missing.

Charlie had no one. In this lifetime, Renee was dead. He would grieve alone when he got word that his only daughter, his only child, was missing. No one would be there to comfort him.

Decisions like this sucked.

I felt the seat next to me shift and I glanced over. Edward was now huddled with Rosalie and Carlisle. Jasper had taken his place. I glanced at the seat behind me to look at Alice. It was clear by her expression that she didn't understand why Jasper was being so buddy-buddy with me lately.

"You're driving me crazy with your indecisiveness," Jasper drawled in his southern accent. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I knew everyone aboard the private plane would hear about my uncertainties but it didn't matter. I didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"Is it the right thing to do?" I calmly asked.

"Is what the right thing to do?"

"I don't know if I can be a part of your family," I confided in him. "I'm giving up everything for Edward, Jasper. Decades ago, I thought it was the right thing to do but now, he just shows up and everything I forgot, I remember. How can I leave Charlie behind?" Inhaling, I glanced at Jasper. "How can I leave Jacob?"

"Because," a high pitched voice joined it. Alice had taken the empty seats in front of us. "It's your destiny, Bella."

"But what if it isn't the right path? What if being with a werewolf is?"

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed. "You can't seriously be considering leaving Edward are you?"

"No! …At least I don't think so."

"We all left our families behind, Bella," Jasper explained. "It's a hard thing to do."

"But you didn't have a say in what happened," I told him. "I do."

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

They had switched their direction again. The Cullen clan, with their precious human, were heading south. Ivy had seen it. With a last minute decision, they had decided to ditch Europe and head to South America but why would they go there?

Europe held plenty of strong clans that would no doubt be willing to help out the despicable Cullens in their time of need. They were soft. Every single one of them.

Even the Volturi were growing soft for the human known as Isabella. Joshua had heard them years ago during his stay in Italy. They would protect her at all costs. Aro was fascinated by her. He would never kill her. He was more interested in Isabella becoming a member of the Volturi.

"What's our next step?" my brother, Isaac, asked me.

I twiddled my thumbs and with a sly grin, glanced in his direction. "Inform Ivy and Joshua that we'll be leaving soon for South America. We must pay our dear friends a visit."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella."

I looked back at Alice. A soothing effect was starting to wash over me. I was grateful that Jasper was a big presence in my life. Right now, I needed him more than ever or I'd end up a basket case.

If I wasn't already…

"You will be a member of this family no matter what you decide," Alice said. "We have always loved you. I've also seen it, Bella. This time you will be one of us. Edward will do it himself and as much as it pains me to say this, you're just like us. You don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid."

"Alice, that's enough," Carlisle snapped.

"Don't you think it's time she knew?" Alice argued back. "I think it's pretty ridiculous that changes will be happening and that no one wants to properly inform Bella of what will be happening to her."

"It is against Edward's wishes."

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. "Edward can go suck a big one."

Jasper choked on non-existent spit and I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of their sockets. Jacob and Emmett guffawed out loud.

Had Alice really just said that?

"Mary Alice!" Esme scolded. "He is your brother and you should respect his feelings."

"I'm done respecting Edward's feelings," Alice shot back. "For crying out, he isn't the only one who feels pain. He forced us to leave Bella in the first place. We would all be one big happy family if it wasn't for him. He thinks he knows what's best for Bella when in reality he is just completely selfish. I'll change Bella myself _right now_ if he's so against damning her soul."

"I said that's enough, Alice," Carlisle ordered again.

"I. Don't. Care. He's always brooding and it gets annoying. So he hasn't gotten any in over a hundred years. His time will come!"

"Way to go, Alice!" Emmett cheered from the very back of plane.

All I could do was shrink down in my seat and hide my embarrassment. Alice's rant was so straight forward and the words coming out of her mouth were so unlike her. Did she have some tainted deer for lunch or something?

"Alice, darlin'," Jasper cooed. "Esme is right. You should respect what Edward wants. He is Bella's mate after all."

"Jazz, please," Alice sighed. "Bella is going to be going through changes and no one will tell her what to expect. They're just going to allow her to be scared and then she'll be angry that no one told her anything. If I was going to go through what Bella will go through, I would want to know. Wouldn't you?"

There goes Jasper choking on nonexistent saliva again.

"It's physically impossible, Alice!" Emmett shouted again.

"Um…" I interrupted. "Can someone _please_ tell me what Alice is going on about?"


	30. Hybrid

**Sorry it's late. School has been kicking my butt. Also, ignore any mistakes. I finished this up at school on my break (that's where I am right now). Any way, enjoy! I'm off to my music ed class.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**Hybrid**

There was nothing but silence.

The Cullens, my so-called family, just stared at me like I had grown a number of heads. They claimed to care about me yet they were with holding important information from me. They were keeping thinkgs about _me _from _me_.

"Edward?" I questioned. My heart sunk when he adverted his gaze. He was doing it again. Protecting me when I didn't need protecting.

I wasn't a damn invalid.

"Bella," Alice piped up. I turned away from Edward to glance at my tiny best friend. "My visions… they've changed and I don't understand why. I can see the werewolves and I'm seeing the future before a decision has been made. You're still on track to becoming a vampire but the way I saw it happening has changed. We all thought you would have a choice. You're going to be close to death just like the rest of us."

I raised my eyebrow as if I was questioning her statement. She always said her visions were subject to change based on someones decisions but now she had the pack in her visions and everything sounded more set in stone.

"So," my voice cracked. I didn't sound like me. "How… how am I going to…"

"Die?" Alice questioned rather bluntly. She laughed. "You won't. Jacob and Edward will see to it."

"What happens, Alice? What did you see?"

alice looked over and I knew that she was asking Carlisle for approval to continue. I assumed he gave her the go ahead when she looked back at me.

"Bella, your near death experience is childbirth."

Now, I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head. Had I heard her correctly? I would become a vampire because of a child. I could survive a number of vampire attacks and meeting the Volturi but I couldn't survive child birth withouth becoming a vampire? That was seriously messed up.

"Ha. You're funny, Alice. We all know that vampires can't have children."

"We can't," Carlisle answered. "Our bodies will stay this way forever. That doesn't mean that the women some vampires mate with won't become pregnant. A mortal woman is still quite capable."

"But—"

"I'm afraid there is only one other known case about a vampire impregnating a woman. This is where the myth of the incubus comes from."

"Your child won't be normal," Alice explained. "She will have the characteristics of a vampire and human."

"She? Whenever I have this baby, it'll be a girl?"

"That's what my visions indicate."

"My life is royally screwed up."

"It'll only get better," Rosalie said as she glided up the aisle of the plane. She took a seat close to use. "Bella, you know that all I wanted was a child of my own when I was human."

"Rosalie…" Emmett warned. I had rarely seen Emmett be cross with Rosalie. I looked at Emmett to Rosalie when it finally dawned on me. Emmett thought that Rosalie was asking me to give the baby. She wasn't _that_ delusional was she?

"A child is a wonderful gift, Bella," Rosalie continued, completely ignoring her husbands warning. "This pregnancy, when it happens, won't be easy but you have all of use to help you trhough it. I'm sue even the m—even _Jacob_ – would help you."

"As much as I _hate_ the idea of some mutant baby," Jacob said. "I'm game. You've been my best friend for years, Bells. I've been a complete ass but I still love you. I'll protect you to the death."

"Aw, Jake," I whined, fighting back my emotions.

This family has hurt me time and time again. After everything, I still cared about them. I still loved them with my very being. The Cullens and the pack have done everything to ensure my survival. No matter who did what, they always made it up to me in the end.

_They'll just hurt you…_

I tensed up, hoping that no one noticed. I was clearly going insane. No one, unless you're a telepathic vampire or completely psychotic, could hear voices. Why was I hearing voices now?

_You know it's true, Isabella. Your werewolves… your precious vampires… they don't care about you. They just want your baby. They'll take your child and leave you to rot while they raise the hybrid to do their bidding._

No. no. no.

I couldn't be going crazy. Sure if I started talking about knowing werewolves and vampires the average person may think I've gone completely off the deep end. If I brought up hearing voices then someone would definitely lock me up and throw away the key.

_Help us, Isabella. Help us and we will personally see to it that you and your unborn child will be protected._

"Bella?"

The sound of his voice snapped me back to reality. I glanced up at Jacob. He was crouched into the aisle of the plane. He reached over and took my hand. His warm body temperature was already causing my hand to sweat.

"You know it'll be okay, don't you?" he asked me. "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

I rolled my eyes and turned toward the window. This was all too much. How could someone deal with all of this? None of it made any sense. Vampire hybrids. Incubi. Maybe I was better off with the pack. At least I knew then that I would have a normal child. Not a… a.. freak show.

"How can you possibly say that?" I asked, glancing back at Jacob. I could feel the moisture building in my eyes. it wasn't right that they thought I'd be okay with all of this. Who in their right mind would be okay with it? All of this was completely insane.

"Bella…"

I shot my gaze at Edward. His eyebrows were narrowed. It was the same look that he always gave me when he thinking.

"What?" I snapped. I couldn't deal with him right now. I couldn't deal with any of them. This wasn't going to happen to their body. The Cullens were dead. They couldn't change.

"I understand that you're scared but once this happens, you'll get your wish. You'll be one of us.

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "You should have changed me while you had the chance."


	31. Voices

**Okay. So I lied. You only have three new surprises, four if you count Once Upon A Never After. I intended to upload a Harry Potter story that I have been working on but it's not on my flash drive or my laptop so I'll have to look for the flash drive its on when I get the change. I originally planned for this story to be much longer but after a while, I developed writers block so I left it off with a boring cliffy. Now, after a VERY long wait, here is Chapter 29 of Reincarnated. Be sure to review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Voices**

We arrived in Brazil late that night. No one seemed the need to talk to one another especially with my near breakdown on our flight. They seemed to think that I was some fragile human. I didn't know what a possible vampire baby would bring to my life but I did know that I was capable of surviving. It had showed in the past.

Too bad the Cullens didn't see it that way.

I kept to myself, refusing to share a bedroom with Edward. Instead, I made myself comfortable on the white couch in the living area. Jacob had offered to share his room with me but I graciously declined. No need to piss Edward off.

The way everyone was treating me bothered me but what was really eating at me were the voices that I had heard on our flight. A woman had been speaking to me yet we were the only ones on that plane. I also wasn't capable of hearing someone's thoughts like Edward. All of this troubled me. I didn't understand why any of this was happening to me.

"Hey."

I sat up to see Alice and Rosalie standing there. Alice handed me a hot mug of steaming brown liquid before she and Rosalie sat down. I took a slow sip from the mug and sighed in contentment. Hot chocolate. Just what I needed.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Bella," Rosalie said.

"We really haven't been treating you the way you should be treated," Alice said. "I have to admit, we all expected you to just accept everything that I saw. You were always so very accepting in your past lives. We assumed you would be the same way now."

"You shouldn't assume, Alice," I mumbled. "It only gets you into trouble."

Alice gave a light nod and looked away. I shouldn't have said anything but deep down, I was sure Alice knew that I was right. She always made assumptions due to her psychic abilities. Sometimes her visions worked with her but she has definitely found herself in trouble before.

"Don't be too harsh on Alice, Bella." I glanced over at Rosalie, biting my tongue to keep from insulting her. "You're correct when you said she shouldn't make assumptions but she only wants the best for you. Out of all of us, she has been the one always on your side. She's your number one fan, you know."

Alice glanced back at me and I immediately felt guilty. I could see the sorrow in her tearless amber eyes. "I never had a lot of friends, when I was living and even now that I'm dead. You're my first real friend, Bella. You never once shyed away from me. When I was in Biloxi, I was that strange Brandon girl. People either didn't like me because of my gray eyes or because of my supposed mental illness. After a while my own family didn't even like being around me. I know I can be obnoxious; i've always been like that but now it's to impress you. I've only ever wanted you to like me and after a while, to love my brother."

"Oh, Alice..." I sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. I could no longer be mad at her. She was my absolute best friend and I had no idea how she had felt. Alice had always been so cheerful. She surprised me with her confession. Her words even caused my heart to soften towards Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

_Be firm. Remember that they think you're weak!_

I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will the voice of my head. It was starting to become painful. Alice pulled away from my embrace, sensing my body tense up.

"Are you okay? Bella, what's wrong?"

Someone needed to know what was going on within my head. I couldn't take it. It suddenly made sense to me why Edward welcomed the silence when he was around me. I would give anything to have that luxory now.

"I think someone's trying to play with my mind," I told Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie and Alice immediately straightened their postures. They were in full protection mode now.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"Ever since our flight..."

_They don't care about you._

"Ever since our flight, I've been hearing a woman talk to me. I don't know who she is but she's driving me crazy. She wants me to rebel against all of you."

"I think we should go to Carlisle with this little bit of information."

**EPOV**

I was immediately alert when Bella had made her confession to my sisters. No matter how much we argued lately, I still loved her. I always would. We were in Brazil to protect her. When she said that she thought that someone was playing with her mind, I quickly snuck out the window of my room and ran down the beach of Isle Esme to alert my surrogate parents.

Esme and Carlisle, along with Emmett and Jasper, who had also been on the beach, weren't very happy. Together we rushed back up to the quaint little beach house, surprising my sisters and Bella.

"We figured you would have gone down to the beach with the others," Alice said. Her darkening topaz eyes burned into me, as if she was silently accusing me of something.

"Good thing I decided to stay behind," I replied back. "Mind telling the rest of the family what's going on, Bella?"

Bella, stubborn as ever, crossed her arms and looked away from me. "I don't really think this concerns you, Edward. Actually, I wish you would have stayed behind. Your family may need you but I certainly don't."

those words hit me hard. Everything I had done over the last ninety years had been for Bella and her memory. She knew where to hit and it just so happened to be a low blow.

"I think you both need to cool it," Emmett snapped. "This is no time to be arguing like you're in the fifth grade."

"Emmett's right," Esme agreed. Emmett immediately straightened up with a goofy grin on his face. He always welcomed praise. "Now, Bella, you said you heard voices?"

Bella glanced away but nodded.

"Sweetie, we need to know what's going on."


	32. One Step Closer

You all should thank Christina Perri for inspiring this chapter :) I just listened to "A Thousand Years", a song by Christina, that will be on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack and I thought that it was absolutely amazing. I could just imagine Reincarnated and it definitely fits this story. So I decided that until the end of the story (5+ chapters), I will include a Breaking Dawn song in each chapter and make the chapter revolve around that song. So for this song, I included Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I will admit that it only took an hour to write but I was VERY motivated. It shows all of the pain Bella feels and now that she has her memory back, she's escaping that pain as well. So please review and enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**One Step Closer**

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I had told the Cullen's everything. I left myself feeling vulnerable and I couldn't stand the looks of pity I had received from them. It's not like these voices were something I could control but like Jasper had pointed out… whoever was entering my mind, knew that I was facing self-doubt. That I was having trouble coping with everything that was being shoved at me.

For years I had dreamt of the Cullen's, never knowing exactly what my dreams meant but while terrifying, I always had a sense of familiarity when they started appearing. If anyone had told me that they were the voices of my past, I would have thought they were crazy. Hell, I had thought that they were crazy when they had told me but somehow it had all made sense.

I was just in denial.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Groaning in frustration, I rolled on to my back and stared up at the white ceiling. I didn't know how long I would be in Brazil and I hated what I was probably putting Charlie through but was there really any other choice? Bad people were after me. They would know if I just packed my things and left.

Then there was Edward. While I loved him – God only knew how much I did – I was still infuriated with him. Just when I think that we were going to be together, he ends it. Wet tears begin to fall from my eyes as I think about all the heartbreak I have suffered over the years.

I had held on to so much for so long. I had never been the one to cry but for once, just once, I wanted to have a pity party. The love Edward and I shared was hundreds of years old. I had loved him when he was human. Every time we were ripped apart.

Then there was the fact that Alice kept seeing me as a vampire. This vicious cycle would keep on repeating until I reached my destiny.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration before throwing the first thing I could grab. The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the room. I glanced at the nightstand and I knew what it had been. A picture of Edward and me the night I got my memory back. We had been so happy, so engrossed in one another that nothing else mattered.

Now it was all going to hell.

I curled into a fetal position, pulling the comforter around my body. Why was all of this so hard? Did I love Edward? More than anything. Could I leave everything behind to be with him? I didn't know.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

"_**Enough for forever."**_

"_**Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**_

"_**Stalker."**_

"_**Your number was up the first time I met you."**_

"_**Bella, that's you…"**_

"_**You're hanging with the vampires today."**_

"_**It's the Masen's."**_

"_**Please make it, Bella. Please."**_

"_**My mama just had a baby boy today and my daddy brought me here to get her some flowers but I gave some to Edward because he's my friend."**_

"_**I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."**_

The memories. I just wanted them to stop! The comforter found its way around my head and I pressed my hands roughly to my ears, willing everything to just stop. For one moment, I just wanted the voices to stop!

"_**And what should I call you when I am cross? …Mrs. Masen?"**_

"_**No, Edward. Not this time."**_

"_**You're all I need to be happy. All I've ever needed."**_

"_**Shh, my darling."**_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

I can still feel my mother's arms wrapped around me like it was just yesterday. The emotion, the pain, consumes my body and I cry out. I have never felt this much pain in this life until now. It was suffocating me.

Edward Cullen had been my savior. He always would be. Just the thought of being without him caused me pain. Of course I was having doubts. Who wouldn't? All I ever experienced was heart ache when it came to Edward.

Why couldn't this pain just end? Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Cold arms snaked around my waist, pulling me tightly against their chest. I immediately knew that it was Edward. I also realized that for once, he was under the comforter with me. It was heavenly.

"Shh, love," his velvety voice whispered in my ear. "It's okay to cry. Just let it all out."

And I did.

As Edward Cullen held me close to him, I cried. It felt like my whole world was crumbling around me and for once, it felt good to just let it all out. I was done being strong for everyone else. I was just a sixteen year old girl. I shouldn't have to be the parent or the go-to girl for my peers.

I just wanted to be me.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

After what seemed like forever, I turned on my side and buried my head in Edward's shirt. My tears had subsided but my cheeks were still soaked from them. Edward pulled me closer and I could feel him kiss the top of my head.

A sigh escaped my lips. Being with Edward like this felt wonderful. It was impossible to be mad at him, no matter how much I wanted to be. I wanted to be with him and I wanted to be a part of his family. It's all I ever wanted. I loved them as much as they loved me.

How could I just walk away from that?

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Esme and Carlisle had been my surrogate parents. They had loved me and treated me as one of their own since the day I stumbled into their lives. Then there was Alice and Rosalie… my two sisters. Yes, I even considered Rosalie to be my sister. The one I always argued with. How could I leave behind Emmett and Jasper? My two overprotective but very lovable brothers?

Of course that meant I would have to leave Charlie and Jacob behind but knowing that Jake was here now…

Something told me that no matter what, vampire or not, he would always be there. Our lives were intertwined forever. It would tear me apart to not see Jacob.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

"Edward…?" My voice was hoarse. I barely even recognized it.

Edward shifted away from me to look down at me. I looked up to meet his gaze. Whether his eyes were green or gold, he was still remarkably beautiful and no matter how mad he made me, I loved him. This man. This vampire. Whoever, whatever, he was.

I loved him.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him. This jester caused him to smile. My smile and no one else's.

"I shouldn't get mad at you," I began to explain. "I know that you're just trying to do what you think is best for me but I'm not that fragile, Edward. I'm honestly not even that clumsy anymore."

"Bella –"

"Let me finish, okay?" He nodded. "If we want to make this work, you can't keep things from me. I'm a part of this family too. I should know what's going on." Edward opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him again. "There's more." He raised a perfectly shaped bronze eyebrow at me. "I love you. I know I've told you before but since before we came here, I've been nothing but a bitch to you and yet you've been patient with me. You've stayed away until now. God, Edward… all I've ever wanted was to be with you. I know your fears about you turning me into a vampire." He grimaced. "But this time… this time there's no rules. After years of losing you over and over again, I just want to be with you whether I'm human or I'm a vampire. I just want you to love me."

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed, pulling me back to him. His head rested on top of my head and I could feel my tears starting again. "I do love you. More than anything. We'll get through this and when this whole ordeal is over, we'll figure everything out. Together."


	33. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


	34. Who I Am

**Yes. Yes. Be amazed. It's an actual update. I have got out of my funk and am a writing machine. I have 3 complete outlines for Reincarnated, True Colors and Misery. I am still trying to work out the rest of Unintended and the rewrites for Two Worlds, Right Here and Who I Am.  
**

**Also upon many requests... Bitchella is back!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Who I Am**

"Knock. Knock."

I sat up from the fetal position that I was in so that I could get a good glance at the door. Big, burly Emmett was peaking his head through; looks of confusion evident on his child like features.

"I thought you could use some decent company," he tried to tease but he knew he had failed. His heart just wasn't in it.

Sitting up, I gave a gentle nod. My gesture prompted him to enter and he carefully took a seat in front of me on the bed. It creaked underneath his weight and I couldn't resist smiling when I caught sight of the sheepish grin on Emmett.

"So what's up?" I asked. I loved Emmett dearly but based on how hesitant he was, whatever he had to say was clearly important. He may be a big teddy bear but heart to hears weren't exactly his _thing_.

"I figured you needed someone to talk to," Emmett said. He ran a huge white hand through his brown curls and for a minute, he reminded me of Edward. "What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that if you need to talk to someone, I'll do my best to be unbiased. All Edward wants to do it protect you. Whether you see it or not, he really just wants the best for you because he loves you. I don't always think his reasons are justified but if I was in his position, and Rose was in yours, then I'd probably do the same things he is, or was, doing."

I sighed and adjusted my top before looking into Emmett's golden eyes. "Look, Em…"

"No. you're going to let me finish, okay? I thought long and hard about what I wanted to say to you and damn it, you're going to listen to me."

All I could do was nod. I wasn't sure what to think about Emmett's little outburst. It was just so unlike him. I had to give him props for being so damn ballsy.

"So where was I? Right! We have Edward, the lovesick fool who would do anything for you. Now on to Rosie and Alice. I love them both but they're so wrapped up in this hybrid baby thing that they don't realize that they're neglecting their best friend. You need them and they're too busy planning a theme for the future nursery. Poor Jasper can't even think straight. Everyone's emotions are really screwing with him. I think he's about to snap. Carlisle and Esme just want everyone to be happy so they're pretty much useless as well."

"Where are you going with this, Emmett?"

"I'm getting to that part, I promise. You're my friend as well as my sister. This family isn't a family without you, Bella. It ceases to exist. Everyone is miserable without you and I don't want us to fall apart again. It'd be great to have a baby around but I don't think you should have to sit around and wait for something that may or may not happen. What happened to the fierce, don't-take-shit-from-no one Isabella Swank? Sure you regained your memories but why can't Bella Swan exist with Bella Swank's fierceness? You can be both girls and you're going to need that fierceness to get what you want around here. Edward doesn't want to damn you to this life and Rosalie would do anything to be around a baby. Fight for what you want. No one knows what you want better than you do so if you want to be a vampire, then make it happen. Don't give up on this, Bella. Don't back down."

I was speechless. I had never heard Emmett speak with so much passion before. It amazed me and I found myself wanting to fight for my future. Who did they think they are? They didn't know what I wanted… what I needed. I was sick and tired of reliving my life. I was sick of being without Edward. Did they really think this cycle would eventually end? All I wanted was to spend forever with Edward. Why couldn't they just give me that? Why couldn't I be allowed to live my life that way that I saw fit? Enough was enough! With wobbly arms and legs, I pushed myself up until I was standing a little taller than Emmett.

"You know what, Em? You're absolutely right! Only I know what's right for me and I want to truly feel like a member of this family. I'm not getting any younger. I'm seventeen years old. Does he really expect me to wait until I'm in my twenties? Or grow old while he stays young and beautiful forever? How is that fair to me? He's been calling the shots from day one. I'm done!"

A huge smile crossed Emmett's face and I knew that my little speech had made him proud. He had given me the push that I needed to get out of this funk. As soon as I saw Edward, I would tell him just how I felt about his stupid ideas to keep me safe.

"So you're really going to go through with it then?" Emmett asked, still grinning like a mad man.

I placed my hands on my hips and grinned. "Damn straight I am! No more pushing the fragile human around."

"That's my girl."

A laugh escaped me and without much notice, I flung myself into Emmett's arms, giving him the biggest hug that I could manage. I had lost myself but because of Emmett, I had found my way again.

A throat cleared from the doorway. Still wrapped around Emmett, I glanced over his shoulder and had to hold in my laughter. There Edward stood with narrowed eyes and a snarl on his lips.

So Edward Cullen was jealous of his own brother. How interesting…

"You two seem cozy," Edward growled. After our talk earlier, I had assumed that we had gotten past everything.

Apparently not and boy was I pissed.

I moved away from Emmett and placed my feet firmly on the ground. Edward's posture stiffened as I approached him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. After so long, why was he jealous? And of me and Emmett? Ha!

"I'd like to know what's going on with you, Edward Cullen," I hissed. "One minute you seem to understand and the next you're a jealous idiot! For years, you've been jealous of my friendship with Jacob and the pack and now you're pissed that I hugged your _brother_? Do you really think that Emmett could do that to Rosalie? That _I _could hurt her like that? Or more importantly… hurt _you _like that?" I could feel my blood boiling underneath my skin. I was sick and tired of Edward getting jealous over nothing. This had to stop. "IF you think that I could hurt you in anyway than you don't know me at all. Emmett was being a _friend_. You do know what those are don't you, Edward? He was reminding me to not let anyone push me around and that if I wanted to be a vampire then I should fight for it and you know what? That's what I'm going to do. I'm done with your bullshit, Edward."

Edward just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I couldn't help but feel content. I was back to being me. I liked the new me. I liked that I wasn't such a push over… that my life didn't revolve around a boy. It didn't matter if I had the old memories back. This is who I was. If I wanted to be a vampire then I would be. Screw everyone who wanted to keep me from being one!

"Would you three mind telling me what's going on here?"

I glanced behind Edward to see Alice. Her golden eyes were turning dark from lack of blood and what could only be perceived as fury. I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't owe anyone any kind of explanation for my outburst.

"Can someone please tell me why I just had the shock of my life? Renesmee has suddenly disappeared. She has no future."

What now?

"You mean…" I stammered, suddenly caught off guard. "That baby… my.. my child… she has a name? And it's Renesmee?"

Alice nodded and everything I thought I wanted flew out the door. Knowing that Alice already knew the name of my supposed child… all of this was suddenly so real. It was obvious that since that very first vision that Alice had grown to care for a child that she hadn't even met yet.

What was I going to do now?

"Well?" Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Edward tore his gaze away from me to look over his shoulder at his sister. "It seems that Renesmee has disappeared because Bella decided that there isn't going to be a baby. She has her mind set on being a vampire."

"Bella turning into one of us is going to happen either way, Edward," Alice sighed. "Renesmee disappearing isn't the only thing I saw."

"Alice?" My resolve was quickly faltering the more Alice talked. I couldn't help but wish that she and Edward would just go away for a little while and leave me alone. "Alice? What else did you see?"

"The Volturi are coming. They heard about Bella."


End file.
